


CRACKSHOT

by Anarchyjpg



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Bottom GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Bottom Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Dream Sex, F/F, F/M, Gen, Gream - Freeform, M/M, Minecraft, Monster - Freeform, Multi, Other, Smut, Top GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), bottomdream, crackshot, dream - Freeform, dreamnap, dreamnotfound, dreamnotnap, georgenotfound - Freeform, georgenotnap, mcyt - Freeform, smutshot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:15:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 12
Words: 42,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29075445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarchyjpg/pseuds/Anarchyjpg
Summary: Are you tired of reading normal smut?Do you wanna read something that has you going WTF?Well you've come to the right place as this entire story is written by someone who's done to many drugs while reading fanfiction!I do requests and original works and trust me none of these stories will be boringFor now I'll only be doing MCYT smutshots but I'll branch out later if you feel up for it.IM GOING TO HELL AND SO ARE YOUEverything is one the table! Want a glow squid gangbang?! I got you! Want bottom dream? I got you! Want more crack? I can't do that but I can definitely make you feel like you're high.Comment your requests or just DM me and watch the magic happen! (if you can call it that)*PS: NO MINOR REQUESTS PLEASE (TUBBO AND TOMMY FOR EXAMPLE) THAT'S GROSS!!!
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound/Karl Jacobs, GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 128
Kudos: 403





	1. GLOWSQUIDS

**Author's Note:**

> You read the description and clicking on the book
> 
> You saw the name of this chapter
> 
> I wasn't joking. 
> 
> If you read this you've officially just found the most demented author on this platform so welcome. I hope you have a swell time.
> 
> Get your holy water, bibles, bleach, and WAP ready. YOU ARE GOING TO NEED IT.
> 
> And since this is called CRACKSHOT I have to live up to the name! :)
> 
> Have fun!!!

THIS CONTAINS:  
Tentacle play, tongue play (don't ask), some bondage, gangbangs, deepthroating, face fucking, and creampies.

LAST WARNING!!!

The ocean seemed to stretch for miles with no sign of land in sight. Dream sighed as he felt his arms begin to grow heavy and tired as he continued to row through the deep blue waters. George sat behind him gazing aimlessly into the water. They had been at sea for a few hours now and he along with Dream was losing hope that they would find anything. 

"DREEEEEAAAAAMMM" George groaned, "Can we please just turn back? There's nothing out here!" the brit complained.

Dream shook his head, "We didn't go in a straight line George so going back would do nothing but get us even more lost. We have to keep going."

George tossed his head back and groaned even more loudly that before. Dream rolled his eyes remembering that it was George's idea in the first place to go out into the ocean to find ship wrecks and temples that they could raid. At first they had been successful but after awhile the ocean grounds became barren with the exception of the wildlife that swam beneath them. Dream stopped rowing, letting the boat coast and getting a mumbled groan of disapproval from the older male, "My arms are tired so unless you want to row I suggest shutting your case." Dream snipped back at him.

George rolled his eyes and looked back down into the water. Below them was what seemed to be a ravine. It stretched so far down that the water looked black. George squinted trying to see if he could spot anything in the murky darkness. Suddenly, there was a low flash of yellow light. Without looking away George reached over and pulled at the back of Dream's hoodie. He turned to look back at George soon following the brit's gaze into the water. More flashes of yellow appeared and Dream soon deciphered what they were. 

"Glow squids." he said softly as he watched to light show with George, unable to tear his eyes away from the spectacle.

"They aren't hostile right?" George asked unable to look away as well.

Dream nodded as he felt something wash over him. A small pit of fear welled in his stomach but he couldn't explain why. They glow squids were in fact no hostile. That was a fact but besides that nothing else was known about them. The feeling that washed over him grew and he felt himself tipping towards the water as the dim glows of the squids got brighter. George felt the same way as he watched. He started to internally panic as he realized that he couldn't move and he couldn't look away, "Is it just me or are they getting closer." he said quietly as he mind desperately tried to fight to get away from the trance he was in.

"Yeah they are." Dream said and could he the quiet panic in his voice.

"We should go." George said as the glow squids continued their steady approach, "Like right now."

"I can't move." Dream said breathlessly, the pit in his stomach growing tighter.

Soon the squids were circling the small boat the the two men resided in. Water splashed up in the wooden interior and pushed against the sides of the boat as the squids continued their dance. Dream felt the trance give way and so did George and they looked at each other for a brief moment realized the gravity of their situation before long tentacles reached over the sides of the boats and wrapped themselves around the pair. The boat flipped over the they were dragged down into the depths, further down into the blackness of the ravine where death surely awaited the two.

DREAM'S POV

I couldn't breath as George and I were dragged down further away from the boat. The tentacles wrapped around my arms, legs, and chest kept me from being able to reach my inventory or fight back. A fuzzy darkness clouded the corners of my vision has water began to replace the air inside my lungs. Just as if felt myself begin to slip off the deep end there was a bright flash of gold that nearly blinded me and suddenly air reached my lips.

I immediately began coughing and hacking as my body rejected the water that had invaded my lungs. I could hear George doing the same next to me as well. Once I had taken a few gulps of much needed air and the cloudiness in my vision subsided I noticed the multiple pairs of feet that circled us. I looked up, staring into a deep pair of orange colored eyes. I gasped and backed away only to have my back bum into the sturdy legs of another creature. 

The creature that stood before us were a solid black with traced of gold coloring and tattoos that lined their bodies from head to toe. Eight tentacles protruded from their backs moving around like a cats tail would. Their hair was a deep shade of blue that contrasted their brightly color orange eyes that stared down at me and George.

"There's no way..." George said, "These are the glow squids, right?"

"I-I don't know." I stuttered.

My fists clenched in fear but a sudden realization clicked in and I felt my eyes widen, "George we can move now." I said softly, not knowing if the creatures could understand us.

He gave a quick nod as in sync we both opened or inventories and selected our weapons mine being a diamond axe and George's being a diamond sword. I swung upwards at the creature that was leaned down towards me while George swung at the legs of the nearest creature to him. Both let out yelps of hurt and surprise as we both made a dash for the slight opening the surprise had caused. Our freedom was short lived as tentacle wrapped around the both of us, restraining our arms and legs and snaking around our torsos and throats. The tentacles constricted around us, the pain causing us to drop our weapons. The tentacle around my throat squeezed tightly, not enough to kill but enough to make it a struggle to catch my breath.

I glanced down at the monsters that were now beneath us as we were being held captive by their tentacles. The monster's face that I had slashed was looking up at me with what appeared to be a smile. I watched that the deep cut that had swiped across his face mended itself until the wound looked like it had never been there. I cursed myself mentally wished that the creatures didn't have an ability to self heal.

I heard George yelp form beside me and I looked over to see blue tentacles snaking up his shirt and curling more around his chest. I felt the slimy things do the same to me, sliding up my chest and back going everywhere I didn't want them to.

"Separate them and take them to the halls so that they may not try to escape again." a silky smooth voice said. 

The tentacles loosened ever so slightly as George and I were dragged in separate directions. I thrashed against the slimy restraints screaming curses and George's name and I could hear him doing the same for me.

The voice spoke again, "Don't worry you'll see your friend again, after we train you both."

I swallowed hard, not wanting to know what kind of training these beasts were planning on doing. 

George's POV

I felt my frail body get pushed up against a wall as tentacles continues to ravage me under my clothing. I could feel the slime all over my chest and legs as the tendrils continued to rub up and down them. I gritted my teeth as the ickyness only continued to pool over my whole body. It felt disgusting to say the least. I felt a hand grab at my face and I was forced to make eye contact with the things that had abducted me and Dream. I hoped that he was okay. I knew that Dream was strong and could handle whatever was tossed his way but I couldn't help but worry for him. This was something different than that manhunts we did or the stupid challenges we crushed. This felt more sinister and oddly a lot more sexual. 

I glared the the creature before more and watched as it smiled before sticking out its tongue, "Bite and this will become a lot worse for you." It said in a gruff voice before the tentacle around my next tightened causing me to gasp. Quickly, the creature stuck it tongue deep into my mouth, threatening to make me gag. I moaned in surprise as the creature proceeded to kiss me, its long tongue moving as it pleased within my mouth and occasionally slipping down my throat causing me to gag. Tear prickled to corners of my eyes as I squeezed them shut, fighting back against the urge to bite down on the creatures tongue.

Suddenly, I felt the tentacles around my body yank upwards ripping off my garments leaving me only in my boxers. The tendrils continued to snake around me as the creature deepened the kiss, its tongue permanently down my throat. It swirled its tongue around and I could feel myself moan and begin to suck on the slimy thing despite my best wishes. Just as the kiss became heated it pulled away, a sting us saliva still connecting us, "Good boy." It purred as it wiped its mouth. I looked around taking note of the five creature that surrounded me before the tentacles undid themselves dropping me to the floor with a thud. As I pushed myself to my hands and knees as hand grabbed my hair and I was yanked upwards to come face to face with a giant cock in my face. I turned my head to other way as the creature that was holding me pressed its throbbing member against my left cheek making me shiver. I felt my own self tighten from the arousal.

This can't be turned me on, I thought, anything but this.

The creature rubbed against me for awhile before I yanked on my hair harshly causing me to gasp from the pain. I proceeded to shove its shaft in my mouth, pushing my head down on it. The creature, which I had come to the conclusion were the glow squids from earlier, thrusted forward into my mouth, the slick from the previous ones tongue making the action ten times easier. My hands automatically came up and rested on the things hips as it thrusted forward into my mouth. I moaned as I became accustomed to the punishment and my gag reflex dissipated, a wave of pleasure overtaking my body.

I felt a tentacle rub up against my ass hand reached down towards me, removing my hand of the creatures hips that was face fucking me. I felt my hand curl around the two heats of two other creatures and I instantly began to move them slowing up and down along the large shafts. I was now sitting more upright but I could still feel the tentacle between my legs messing with my ass, curling around my plush cheeks. I moaned as I felt it snake into my boxers and began probing my hole.

I felt myself harden as the slick thing continued to mess with my entrance, slicking it up with foreign juices. Without warning the tendril plunged into me causing me to yank myself off the cock I was sucking on and moan out loudly. The creature grunted and slammed my face back down onto its throbbing member and speed up its thrusts.

(MY EXISTANCE IS PAIN, SOMEONE WORSHIP AND PRAYER FOR ME FOR I HAVE LOST GOD)

It continued to thrust into my mouth as the tentacle in my as continued to push itself deeper into my wet cavern. I could feel it filling me as it continued to push deeper without showing any signs of pulling out. My eyes opened as tears flowed down my cheeks as I looked up into the face of the creature that was being pleasured. Its orange eyes stared down at me piercingly as it flashed a small grin. It gripped my hair tighter as it pushed himself down my throat and erupted. I moaned sharply as I was forced to swallow the substance that was being pumped down my throat. My eyes rolled back as ecstasy overtook me and the tendril that was filling my hole pressed itself against my internal bundle of nerves.

Once the creature was done it pulled out, the suction of my lips releasing with a pop. The creature that I had been stroking grunted as they to came all over my face. I felt the tentacle in my ass pull out and I collapsed on my side, throat sore from the abuse.

"We aren't done yet." the gruff voice said, "Not even close."

Dream's POV 

I felt strong hand grab at my legs yanking my bottom half up towards the creatures face as my arms were pinned down quickly by two other squids. I sneered up at the creature that held me, it being that same one that I had previously injured. My throat was sore more the abuse I had to endure as two of the monster forced me to down their cock as another had slipped its t slimy tentacle into my ass. I could feel myself agape and though I would never admit it out loud I hating the feeling of being empty but it seemed like it wouldn't stay that way for long.

I creature smirked, "You are such a fighter," it purred as its large hand gripped my hips, sure to leave a mark, "but how much longer can you fight the pleasure you are feeling right now?"

"As long as it takes." Dream retorted knowing those words would haunt him.

"Very well, we'll see how long you last." the creature said as it pressed his face into my ass.

"What are you-" I was cut off as a gasp escaped my lips as a long, warm tongue slipped into my entrance. I creature moaned into the opening causing me to moan back and stiffen as it continued its work. A hand cupped the under side of my chin and tilted my head back to be met with another stiff squid cock. I swallowed hard as I opened my mouth and begrudgingly accepted the large thing into my mouth. 

The squid at my ass began to thrust its tongue roughly in my cavern, twisting and turning its tongue to get new angles and hit different pressure points. His tongue soon found my prostate and upon my loud moan as he pressed up against it I felt him smile and continue to abuse the tight bundle of nerves.

My thoughts became fuzzed as a waved of pleasure washed over me. I tried my best of force it down but I only fought back with a strong ferocity, soon over taking me. I was a mess to say the least as I choked on a dick while I was being eaten out by a humanoid squid. My eyes widened as the shaft in my mouth erupted without warning. I filled my throat and mouth, spilling over my lips as he pulled out. I coughed out what was in my mouth, the rest having made its way down my throat.

I felt the tongue pull out and I whimpered as the warmth left me empty. I glanced over at the squid holding my waist eyes widening once more as I watched his it pressed the tip of his cock up against my welcoming hole. He reached over yanking me upwards and onto his lap. His breath was hot on my neck as he pushed me down onto his length. I screamed out in pleasure as I widened and adjusted to his large, pulsing warmth. He soon bottomed out and I could feel his thick rod twitching inside of me. 

I groaned resting my head on his shoulder as I continued to adjust, the shocks of pleasure striking through me. I felt his slimy tongue graze against my neck and along my shoulder. He sifted himself so now I was forced to look him in the eyes. His tongue lapped at my bottom lip and I opened my mouth to allow him entrance. 

No more thoughts rushed though my head anymore, replaced by the mind numbing pleasure I was feeling by being filled by a creature of the deep. He thrusted up slowly as he used his tongue to fuck my mouth, pleasing both my needy halves. He detached his mouth from mine and leaned back, continuing to thrust upwards at a steady pace. Another cock was placed his front of me and I quickly swallowed it eager to replace the tongue that had left me. My hands were soon occupied by the same heat and the squid who was fucking me continued to thrust upward at a faster pace. My eyes rolled back and I soon became a moaning mess as the pleasure became nearly unbearable. I was near my breaking point and I could feel it. 

I felt hands spread my cheeks as another warmth was pressed up against my already filled entrance. I heard a deep laugh as the cock inside of me pulled out to the tip and then slammed back in with another cock. It felt like my mind had shattered as I released the cock I was sucking on and screamed out, tears falling from my eyes. The two began to relentlessly pound me as one shifted out the other pounded in abusing my prostate that was at the center of the abuse. 

( WHY ARE WE HERE? JUST TO SUFFER? IDK I THOUGHT I'D ASK YOU.)

My body began to heat up and go into overload as the pleasure overtook all my senses. I went back to sucking on the cock in front of me feverously hoping to make the male cum. He soon grunted forcing my head down until my nose squished against his inky black skin and he dumped his loud into him open throat. I moaned looking up at him as the two receiving hand jobs also released covering my entire face.

My hands feel onto the chest of the monster below me as I was forced down by the one behind me as both of their thrusts became faster and more sloppy. Out the corner of my eye I saw the white glint of my mask. They had torn it off at the beginning of the ordeal and as I stared at it I felt the prideful and confident sense of self slip away and be replaced by an unquenchable lust.

"GOD PLEASE-FUCK ME HARDER! FILL ME UP WITH YOUR SEED!" I screamed eyes rolling completely out, tongue lolled out. I was yanked down into a passionate kiss from the male under me as both squids thrusted in at the same time and filled me to the absolute brim. I moaned into his mouth as I came as well, white contrasted against his black belling and chest. 

He pulled away looking into my eyes and he smile, "I think it's time you see your partner again."

NARRATOR'S POV

Dream and George were dropped beside each other. Both were panting messes covered in cum and their own sweat. The glow squids looked down upon their work and smiled as they felt themselves ramping up again for the big event of the night. They switched partners wanted to test out the work that the other squids had done.

Both men groaned as they felt their holes being filled by the stiff cocks that surrounded them. Dream cast a glance over at George as he bounced himself up and down on one of the squids while sucking off another. George looked like he was in heaven, his sweet moans filling the space as he rode the monster's member. Dream turned away to look into the lustful orange eyes of another male as it bent down to kiss him as two cocks slammed into his prostate. 

He let out a muffled moan as he felt hot liquid paint his insides and fill his being. As the two pulled out he was immediately filled again by two others as the tongue that he was sucking on was replaced with the real thing. He sucked on the meat rod (OH DEAR GOD) as it forced its way down his throat. Beside him George screamed out as he to was filled by two others his hands now busy pleasing other two.

The two men's moans filled the open area as euphoria sank in and they caved into their desires, pleasing the humanoid squids as they continued to have their way with the American and the Brit. Hours passed as the two continued to be filled over and over again, energy being drained from them as their bodies were being repeatedly overstimulated.

By the time the squids had finished both men were shivering, moaning messes. The squids looked down at their work and smiled as the two alphas of the group lifted one man each off the ground and carried them over to the portal they had originally dragged them through. The squids supplied the two with a drug that would allow them to breath under water up until they could reach air. The squids hopped through the portal and sifted into their squid forms swimming up towards the surface, placing the now passed out men onto the awaiting boat.

The boat was dragged by the squid for a couple miles before they were pushed up against the shore of a large land mass. The squids slipped away back into the water as the American began to stir.

Dream opened his eyes to see the sun hanging over head. He felt groggy, abused, and very sore. He felt something shift next to him and he turned to see George who was also beginning to come around. His blue eyes opened and looked over to meet the green of Dream's. He let out a faint breath which sounded much like a laugh, "You know Dream, I didn't think I'd ever see your face because we got gangbanged by a bunch of squid."

Dream turned to look up at the sky, blinked, and wheezed softly, "Yeah...neither did I."


	2. The Hoard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George has some fun with the locals...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah yes, the crack is back! (That rhymed.) 
> 
> I haven't read something like this yet so I thought, why not do it myself!
> 
> I'm so sorry (not really) you have to read this. I wish you the best of luck (you're gonna need it)
> 
> *I kind of got this idea from one of Dream's videos and then George's most recent video if you've seen it. (If you have you know where I am going with this)*
> 
> Anyways
> 
> ON WITH THE STORY!!!

IN THIS STORY WE HAVE-

Gangbang (AGAIN), Zombies, deep throating, and of course CREAM PIES (not the food (I wish)).

"Dream!" George called out into the cool night. He listened intently praying for an answer, anything that might signal that his friend was alive. Nothing. George sighed heavily. He and Dream had been separated a few hours prior and through chat they had promised they would meet at the top of the mountain both had spotted in the distance. George had reached the mountain after two hours of travel in the unrelenting darkness and when he had tried messaging Dream he received no response, "I knew this was stupid." George muttered to himself. 

He had had the idea of him a Dream doing a challenge where is was Minecraft but zombies spawned at ridiculous rates, were extremely powerful, and very smart. At the time it seemed like a fun challenge to try and do with his best friend, but upon spawning into the world it was anything but fun. George's throat was still sore from all the screaming he had done as he and Dream and fought tooth and nail to get away from the hoard of enhanced zombies. At first they had gotten away and found a village for sanctuary, but it didn't last long as the golem was killed and the zombies flooded the area. At that time Dream and George were on opposite sides of the village, unable to reach other so they had taken off in separate directions promising in chat to meet up again. Now two hours later and Dream was no where to be found. George was more that worried for his masked friend. 

He debated calling out Dream's name again but decided against it, seeing how all his other calls had went unanswered, "I need to get moving." George said to himself, "They are bound to spawn any minute now."

George walked over to the side of the mountain and peered over its edge at the pool of water below. He took a few steps back preparing himself to leap before he heard a rustle in the bushes behind him. George turned, looking back into the dense shrubbery of the woods behind him. Fear struck through him like a sword as multiple pairs of glowing white, lifeless eyes stared back at him. George screamed running forward to jump off the cliff to avoid his fate. Green hands reached out grabbing at his shirt and yanking him backwards. George hit the ground with a thud and before he could even react and try to fight back a golden blade was held at his throat.

It's over, George thought as he squeezed his eyes shut waiting for the cool blade to spill his warm blood. 1, 2, 3 seconds went by and nothing happened. George carefully opened one eye and peered up at the zombie that was holding the blade. It stared back down at him with dead white eyes unblinking. George felt hands grab at his arms yanking him upwards onto his feet. George yelped in pain at the strong grip of the creatures whom he was at the mercy of. The zombie brought the blade up to George's face using it to push his face slowly to the side in a manner that seemed like and examination.

After a moment of stillness as George felt the lifeless eyes bore into him the zombie lowered the sword and slowly approached. George sifted nervously against the strong grip of those that held him as he tried desperately to wiggle free. The zombie bent down and George could smell its slightly rotted flesh as its mouth moved dangerously close towards his neck. 

George whimpered in defeat, knowing that this was now that end and that he would be turned into the same thing he had run from. He found have to hunt down his own best friend and kill him or be killed by him. George shivered rather having died by the things blade then have to go through that. The zombie's breath was hot against the sensitive and exposed nape of his neck and George braced for the worse. (Gogy this is a smut shot, GOD, he won't kill you...he'll just kill your ass....I am sorry please continue.) 

George found himself surprised again when instead of the feeling of sharp teeth sinking into his exposed skin he felt the grace of a warm and slimy tongue travel from his nape to his chin (I use the word slimy a lot huh). George moaned softly as the zombie continued to lick along the space between his shoulder and chin. He felt a hand come up form behind him pulling his head backwards as another zombie pressed its head into is opposite shoulder and began to lick the opposite side of his neck, nibbling lightly, enough to bruise the skin but not to break it. 

(Is it bad that I am feeling compelled to draw this...)

More hands snaked around his chest, torso, and even his legs. They lifted up his shift and the bottom of his pants legs, tongue reaching out and licking every part of him that they could reach. George could feel them surrounding him as the continued to lick and gently nibble at his delicate skin. George moaned out even more as hands and tongues brushed up against his slightly erect nipples, teasing them.

The hand pushing up his chin released allowing George to look down slightly to see that there was no chance of escape as the hoard had surrounded him. The largest zombie, the one that wielded the golden sword, grabbed the underside of George's face forcefully causing him to gasp. The monster used the opportunity to slip its thick tongue into George's mouth, nearly filling it. George groaned as the zombie swirled his tongue around his own as it forced its way down his throat. Tears pricked George's eyes as he gagged from the experience. After a few moments that creature pulled away, allowing George to take a short breath before going back into the kiss, this time pushing itself deeper into George's throat.

George felt hands tease at the helm of his pants and boxers, pulling at them softly before yanking them down in one sudden movement. Hands and tongues immediately moved to his most sensitive areas. George let out multiple muffled moans and pants as he felt a hand grip his cock and began to stroke it lightly.

Pleasure began to override his senses as the touching and licking continued. The sword wielder continued to kiss George roughly, occasionally pulling away to allow the human to breath. Are a few moments of this continuous treatment George gasped when he felt hands part his ass cheeks and a tongue soon began to lap at his entrance. The larger zombie pulled away not letting go of George's face as his watched him intently as he moaned and squirmed as he was played with. George could have sworn he saw it smile.

"F-Fuck!" he cursed as he felt the tongue force its way into his tight heat, pushing into is insides. He felt weak as soon he felt his knees shake and give way but the hands that were snaked around his held him up, keeping him in their prime position for the moment.

George continued to let out a series of cursed and moans as the tongue continues to push into him, slicking up his hole. He felt that hand wrapped around his shaft begin to move at a faster speed as a mouth closed around his tip. George shook with pleasure and the larger male that held his face seemed to enjoy George's reactions to the treatment as it groaned ever so slightly.

The tongue slipped out of him leaving George to whimper from the lose of being filled. But he didn't have to wait much longer as two fingers were shoved up his slick, gaping entrance. George screamed out in pure pleasure as the fingers curled up immediately pressing into his prostate. The fingers continued to thrust upwards and curl into his bundle of nerves. They began to scissor him, widening him. Two soon turned to three which then turned to four as George became increasingly more loud as his pressure points were being heavily abused as he was stretched out. 

Are a few minutes of stretching the fingers pulled out and George felt that hands and tongues that had been teasing his body move away. The moment the support was gone George's knees buckled under him and he collapsed to the ground. George looked up to see the zombie towering over him and he swallowed hard knowing now what they wanted as he watched them strip themselves of all clothing.

The largest unsheathed his sword again tipping up George's face so that they looked into each others eyes once more. George felt the cool blade fall slowly from his chin to his chest and press lightly against it. George leaned back slowly until he was laying on his back side. He didn't dare tear his gaze away from the swordsman. The zombie sheathed the sword again and slowly got to his knees maintaining the eye contact that it had established. It carefully grabbed George's nibble legs and pulled him closer. George could feel the creatures hard on pressed against the backside of his ass.

The zombie broke eye contact as its eyes shifted downwards towards George's lower area. He carefully brought George's legs together and George watched intently as his felt the heated rod of the larger male slide between his closed thighs. Once the head of the others cock poked through George's thighs he began to thrust slowly, precum coating the inner side of George's legs. George moaned softly as the others cock brushed ever so slightly against his own heat, wanting more friction. 

George felt hands at his face as he was brought face to face with another cock. It wasn't nearly as large as the one between his legs but it was nothing to complain about. George opened his mouth allowing the large length to slip in between his red and plump lips. He hummed into it as the thrusting between his thighs began to pick up pace, the sound of skin slapping against flesh filling the air. 

(We are all children of God here...nothing fishy about this...not you reading this....KOOMBYAH)

The zombie who was currently getting blown by George reached down and grabbed a handful of hair as hit began to roughly thrust in and out of his wet cavern. Tears slowly fell down George's face as the head of the cock continued to abuse his warm throat and make him gag. After a few more hard thrusts a warm, putrid tasting liquid pumped down his throat and filled his mouth. The taste made George want to gag and spit it up but due to the rough grip on his hair and the fact that this face was being pressed roughly into the waist of the other, he had no choice but to swallow. (RIP GOGY'S THROAT, it will be missed)

Before he could even begin to catch his breath he was yanked by the hair roughly by other zombie and forced to swallow another cock. Tears were now streaming down his face as he was face fucked again by another large shaft. He was no longer gaging and the pain was gone, the only thing that threatened him the the horrible taste of the sticky substance he was forced to swallow.

Another load was released into his mouth and once again George was forced to swallow. The zombie released his head and George coughed as he tried to once again regain his breath. He suddenly gasped when he felt something large and warm press up against his lower entrance. George turned to stare at the sword wielder as he know sat between George's parted legs (parted like the red sea...okay I'll stop) its shaft pressed firmly against George's gaping hole. George bit his bottom lip as he watch the zombies hips thrust slowly forward, the pressure on his entrance building until in one motion the head of the monster cock penetrated him.

Pain shot through George has he screamed out, arching his back as the creature continued to slide into his until it had bottomed out. The pain; however, was quickly replaced by a giant wave of pleasure as his body adjusted to the massive shaft now inside of him. George's member twitched with anticipation as the large male began to pull out before thrusting back in with great force causing George to scream again. The zombie continued, gripping George's hips tightly to hold him in place as he thrusted roughly into the small British man.

George felt like a toy has he turned into a moaning mess, pleasure fulling every inch of him as the beast continued to ravage him. He felt his head being grabbed again and he didn't even thick about fighting back, instead only opening up to receive the heated meat rod. The hand that he had raised over his head were grabbed and put to work and George began to please two other zombie men.

Over and over and over again his mouth and hands were used to please the hoard surrounding him. He was covered in their sticky substance, his mouth and throat completely painted with their seed. The largest continued to thrust, showing no signs of slowing down or stopping, if anything it only went harder and deeper into the small human. George felt overstimulated as from the rough treatment had had already cum more time than he could have counted in the state that he was in.

The entire hoard, beside the one inside of him, had had their fun and had promptly collapsed on the hard ground all around them. George was still moaning out begging for the creature to release, "FUCK, oh god, PLEASE CUM! Cum inside of me already! Please!"

As if the monster understood him the creature picked up the pace, this time its thrusts less firm and more sloppy as if rammed George's prostate. In a few hard thrusts, George felt the zombie bottom out inside of him pushing his prostate as far is it could go before releasing what felt like buckets of cum into his abused hole. George arched his back again as he screamed out, his voice shrill from the abuse to his throat. George came again, painting his chest and face and adding to what was already there. The zombie pulled out and with a heavy grunt it fell back and collapsed.

George starred up at the starless sky. His breath was heavy and his throat and ass were extremely sore. He could feel that bruises and imprints left by the zombie and it held a death grip on the brits hips. George let out a shaky groan as slowly he clambered to his feet, located the place where his clothing had been discarded. (look I know that technically they never took his shirt off but I'm lazy and don't what to go back and change it so, lets just pretend they did okay?) George carefully tip toed his way though the mass of what he assumed to be sleeping bodies and slipped quietly into the dark cover of the forest.

Slowly but surely, George navigated his way though the foliage and managed to find a pool of water that he cleaned himself up in before putting his clothes back on. George then, despite his body loudly protesting against it, began to run. He wanted to put as much distance between him and the zombies, especially now that his mind was clear and not overrun by pleasure. Eventually, the soreness in his body caught up to him and he slowed to a walk but by now he was many blocks away from, whatever is was that attacked him.

George took notice of how there weren't that many zombies spawning now and though it peaked his interest he wasn't going to go looking for answers. There was sudden movement from the space behind him and George tensed hopping that it wasn't The Hoard.

"George!" Dream explained as he rushed his friend. 

"Oh my god! Dream!" George said hugging his friend. George stepped back looked at the torn up clothes and the brushed and scratched exposed skin of his friend. Dream's mask was still on but his was cracked showing a singular green eye, "What happened to you?"

Dream shrugged, "I am gonna guess and say the same thing that happened to you. I was attacked and nearly overwhelmed."

George smiled slightly, "Yeah, I guess you could say that."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> END
> 
> OH MY GOD
> 
> If you made this far congrats I guess you are officially either dead inside or just have no soul left anymore. Welcome to the club. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed and if you would leave a vote or a comment that would be great.
> 
> Remember to Praise Bingus or lord and savior and to drink lots of milk...I mean water...
> 
> Anyways, stay demented my fellow degenerates!
> 
> Love, Anarchy.JPG (I'm just gonna go my JPG from now on lol)
> 
> This was nearly 3,000 words btw, shorter than the Glow Squids but that fine...


	3. Wholesome Break...kinda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skeppy tries to fix his chair during Bad's stream. Bad tries to help him...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At first I was like, LETS POST MORE CRACK but then I decided that I wanted to smack you with something tame and wholesome instead (because that's how drugs work I think...you go from 100 to 0 real quick)
> 
> So I introduce SkepHalo, because I love this ship dearly and it's cute so imma write about it 
> 
> FIGHT ME
> 
> This is nothing to kinky, I think, just some boys having fun while streaming...nothing to worry about, it's just casual stuff (not me trying in insinuate second hand embarrassment and anxiety, I would never to do that *cough* *cough*)
> 
> HAVE FUN AND RELAX

It had been officially two years since Bad and Skeppy started dating. They had both came to the decision to keep it a secret from their fans in that case that something bad was to happen that would break them apart. They had moved in together a few months prior to their two year anniversary and had used the excuse of Bad needing a roommate as an excuse for why Skeppy had suddenly changed scene and why people could hear Bad screaming in the background. It was a lame excuse, they knew, but it was sufficient enough and it had seemed to quell the suspicions of the majority of their fans. 

Bad was sitting in front of his monitor streaming him casually playing on the SMP. Skeppy was seated in the couch beside Bad's desk. Originally, the coach hadn't been there and the space was used for clutter control, but due to Skeppy's constant need for attention and to be close to his boyfriend Bad had opted to but the couch the calm the smaller and younger male. Skeppy watched silently and intently as his boyfriends played answering donations and correcting the bad language used by the other SMP members.

"Aw, thank you!" Bad cooed at one of his donations as he broke a few blocks of dirt needlessly.

Skeppy felt an irritation rise in him suddenly. It wasn't aimed at the donation or even his boyfriend his was different than that. Skeppy immediately recognized it and forced himself to try not to blush. He knew this irritation well, during the days that he and Bad had been apart. The nights he had to spend up late trying to tame himself had been both a combination of both his worse and best nightly experiences. In short Skeppy was horny. (BONK, go to horny jail Skeppy) A small frown teased the edges of his mouth as he tried to figure out a solution to his problem. It had been awhile since he had last played with himself.

Since he had moved in with Bad, Skeppy had suppressed his horny side in order to make sure that the transition to living with Bad had went smoothly. It had worked and for the months they had been living together Skeppy had done pretty well with keeping the dog down, until now that is. Skeppy looking longingly at his taller boyfriend in the hope that the older would notice his gaze. He didn't as he was completely locked into the stream. The frown on Skeppy's face deepened slightly.

"Ugh, Bad pay attention to meeeee!" Skeppy whined out loudly.

Bad glanced over at Skeppy a confused look on his face as to why his boyfriends had revealed his presence in the room. Chat began to spam the younger males name and said their hellos, "Geppy, I'm streaming, I can't give you attention right now." Bad said his chat responding with a bunch of sad faces.

A donation soon appeared, Let Skeppy say Hi and give him attention Bad. Skeppy is your boyfriends and requires constant attention :)

Bad blushed lightly, not worrying about it showing since his face cam was off. Whenever people jokingly calling them boyfriends it always had a slight affect on the older male since they were indeed dating. Bad turned to Skeppy, "Do you want to say hi to the stream?" he asked.

"HI STREAM!" Skeppy said loudly, waving at the screen even though the camera was off (HINT, HINT), "Now pay attention to me, just like they said."

Bad rolled his eyes but the smile on his face away his pleasure to give attention to his extremely needy boyfriend. Bad tapped his lap softly so that the sound wouldn't carry over to the mic and Skeppy promptly sat down just a quietly. With a bit of maneuvering, Bad was able to successfully play again, even if it was a little awkward. Skeppy hummed his approval, "Thank you."

Chat of course asked what Bad did. 

"I scratched his head, he always likes that." Bad semi lied since he hadn't scratched Skeppy's head but it was something that Skeppy enjoyed having done to him.

Skeppy watched Bad continue to play as if a grown man was not in fact sitting in his lap, continuing to answer donos and entertain his audience. Skeppy leaned back and let out a light sigh that the mic didn't pic up. He turned his head slightly into his boyfriends neck taking in the warm lavender honey scent of his cologne. Bad smiled keeping back the comment of how much Skeppy's breath tickled his neck.

The moment lasted only a few seconds before the feeling began to creep back into Skeppy. It crawled up his spine making him shiver. He glanced up at Bad, who was once again focused on the screen. Skeppy bit his bottom lip in a combination of annoyance, frustration, and lust. Then an idea hit him like a stone brick and a thin smirk crossed his lips. He very carefully slipped out of the chair and onto the floor, getting on his knees facing his taller boyfriend. 

Noticing Skeppy's odd movement Bad raised an eyebrow, not bothering to mute since people couldn't see what Skeppy was doing and they had started asking about him anyways, "What are you doing Geppy?" Bad asked innocently looking down at the smaller perched between his legs.

Skeppy smiled looking up into Bad deep green orbs, "I'm...fixing something." he responded slyly, "Keep playing I've got something I need to do."

Bad looked quizzically at the smaller and his character had stopped moving since he was now hyper focused on the ravenette. After a moment of silence and the passing of a couple donations Bad slowly looked up, "Okay Geppy, let me know when you're done."

What is he fixing?, asked one of the donations.

"My seat." Skeppy responded for Bad having to be slightly louder for his voice to reach the mic.

Bad raised his eyebrow again but didn't look down or even question his boyfriend as he resumed playing. That was until he felt hands at his pants button. Alarmed he looked down at Skeppy, blushing madly, "SKEPPY, seriously, what are you doing!?" He asked in a slightly alarmed tone.

Skeppy's smile widened, "I told you, I'm fixing my chair. You keep playing, I'll try to keep quiet." Skeppy said as he palmed Bad through his pants licking his lips slightly before unzipping his pants quickly so the mic wouldn't pick up the sliding of the metal. Skeppy saw Bad swallow and for a moment Skeppy thought Bad would make him stop. To his surprise; however, Bad bit his lip ever so slightly, nodded and said, "Okay Skeppy, just be quiet about it."

Bad looked over at his chat, no real suspicions were raised other than people trying to figure out what was wrong with Skeppy's chair. Bad thought of a quick lie, "The seat part is broken since one of the bolts in missing so he's trying to make a make shift one until we can get a replacement."

"It's not firm enough." Skeppy said as he softly palmed Bad through the fabric of his boxers, "It's all wobbly and shit."

"Language." Bad huffed out

(Oh lorde gee willikers I'm bout to end y'alls careers in a hot minute.)

Skeppy continued to palm the older male through the thin but constraining fabric taking not of the stiffening erection in Bad's pants. Skeppy flicked his eyes up to look at Bad's face who at the moment was a deep shade of read as his fingers danced along the keyboard, carefully watching his words to make sure that the stream didn't become suspicious.

Skeppy smiled before bringing his mouth over to Bad hard on and swiping his wet tongue over the restricted organ. Bad let out a soft groan but quickly disguised it with the excuse of him missing something in his inventory. Nice save, Skeppy thought to himself, let's see how long you can save yourself for. Skeppy quickly pulled at the helm of Bad's boxers and watched his member spring up. His eyes widened at the size but quickly went back to normal as he wrapped a hand around the length. 

Bad could barely maintain his focus and he could feel the moans of pleasure build up in his throat as he continued to suppress them. No one had ever touched him before, nor had he really touched himself due to the way he was raised. This felt nice, it felt great but being live and the thought of being caught was driving him mad. He wasn't sure if he liked that feeling or not but he knew he wasn't going to stop Skeppy. It felt to good. (HE HE HE)

Skeppy stroked Bad's cock painfully slow watching the taller's expressions and movements as he sifted awkwardly in his chair and bit his lip to suppress his noises. Bad looked down momentarily and met Skeppy's lustful gaze, "Don't do that Skeppy, it doesn't help."

"Well I think it's working pretty well, though...the seat still isn't as firm as I would like it. I guess you're right." Skeppy cooed before licking Bad's slight causing him to bit down hard on his lip making his bleed.

Skeppy continued to engulf Bad's large shaft until he had Bad's entirety in his mouth. Skeppy choked a little but started to bob his head up and down bottoming out Bad every time. Above him Bad was losing his mind as his moans became harder to control. So far chat hadn't noticed due to to the fact the both Dream and George were on VC and being weird. But some had and their numbers continued to grow as the time went on and Skeppy's head bobs grew faster and faster. 

"Skeppyyy, are you almost done?" Bad asked, it coming out as a whimper.

Skeppy lifted his head, replacing his mouth with a hand as he stroked Bad slowly, " I think so, now I need to sit on it. See if it works." (Ah, don't you just love public code words).

Skeppy stood up slowly removing his hand from Bad's length so that he could take off his pants. He kicked them off to the side along with his boxers. Bad swallowed as he looked Skeppy up and down his face turning a deep red again.

"Bad are you okay?" Dream's voice came through the speakers and both froze.

"Y-Yeah, why what's up?" Bad stuttered. 

"Your character stopped moving and you were silent for a moment." Dream explained. 

"oh-Oh yeah I'm fine Skeppy was just being a muffin head like usual." Bad said his eye flicking over to Skeppy with a plea to stop what he was doing.

"Ooooooo Baaad, what was he doing?" Sapnap cooed bringing a wheeze out of Dream.

"I don't know, it was something weird." Bad said wincing slightly as Skeppy grazed his slender fingers against his swollen tip.

"Sounds a little fishy Bad." Sapnap commented his character on the screen inching closer to stand directly in front of Bad's own character.

Precum was building up on Bad's tip and Skeppy continued to move his fingers around it until his fingers were slick. He then turned, his ass now facing his not so innocent boyfriend. Skeppy carefully pushed one finger into his whole using Bad's cum as a lube. One turned to two and Skeppy soon had to lean against the table close to the mic. He held his breath as he stuck in a third finger and thrusted them in deeper. His fingers grazed against his prostate making him lightly gasp. He stopped to look at the chat and to listen to the reaction of the others in the VC. Luckily, Bad had covered his noise by very loudly arguing with Sapnap about the weirdness in the way that he was acting.

Skeppy grinned devishly as the stood up and moved so that he was now hovering over the chair still facing the screen, "Badddd." he whined, "The chair broke again can you mute for a second and help me fix it really quick? Plllleeeeaaasseee?"

"Yeah, sure Geppy. Oh moment guys." Bad said as he pressed the mute button. 

Once Skeppy was sure that they were muted he grabbed Bad's cock and carefully sat down the tip pushing past his rim. Skeppy hissed, having underestimated Bad's girth. Bad let out a loud groan as his hand rose up to Skeppy's hips, gripping them softly. Skeppy glanced back at Bad smiling slightly before slamming himself all the way down, a groan escaping both the men's lips. Skeppy leaned back, his head now resting on Bad's shoulder as he slowly began to grind himself against the older. 

Pants began to fill the space between them as Bad's grip on Skeppy's hits grew tighter and he began to thrust lightly upwards into the smaller male, "Bad, please, go faster- OH GOD." Skeppy moaned out as Bad's heat pressed up against his prostate. Bad complied and began to thrust up in the same spot, his speed increasing. Skeppy was a moaning mess and his bundle of nerves was abused by the larger man.

Skeppy's eyes trailed down to the chat seeing the rush of confused messages start to turn into conspiracy. Over the speakers their friends voices began to grow somewhat concerned in their humorous jokes, "Turn it back on." Skeppy said in-between pants, "They-AH- are growing...oh god...suspicious." Bad groaned in response, unable to form words under the immense amount of pleasure he was under.

Pushing his hands down to stop the taller's thrusts Skeppy moved out of Bad's lap and moved over to the couch, propping his hands up along the back rest. He looked back expectantly at Bad shaking his hips, "As long as we aren't to loud they won't notice, we are just fixing a chair remember." Skeppy said and he could feel the smirk on his face as the adrenaline coursed through his veins as Bad hesitantly reached over to unmute them. Soon thousands of people and their closets friends would be able to hear them. The excitement of being caught had Skeppy shaking in anticipation. 

( HERE WE GO YA'LL)

Bad pressed the button

"Sorry guys, we are having some technical difficulties with Skeppy's chair, I won't be playing for a few moments but I'll still be on call. Sorry for the inconvenience." Bad apologized speaking slowly to hide the quivering in his voice.

"What kind of chair is it?" George asked.

Bad hummed, thinking of a response, "Not sure we got it at the Goodwill."

"Poorboyhalo." Sapnap chirped and Bad huffed.

"Stop talking and come and help me!" Skeppy whined. He shook his ass again to catch his boyfriends attention.

"Alright, geez Geppy, I won't keep you waiting." Bad said as he approached.

He prodded Skeppy's hole making the younger gasp, "That isn't helping!" he moaned out slightly.

"Sorry." Bad apologized again before gripping Skeppy's hips firmly and slamming into him, hitting the smaller males prostate dead on. Skeppy bit his lip to keep himself from screaming. Bad began to move in and out at a vigorous pace, a build up of warmth starting to form in his lower stomach.

Skeppy let out small groans, trying his best to disguise them like they were grunts of hard work (which they were in a way).

"Skeppy, I think we've almost got it fixed." Bad said letting out a slight groan.

"Yeah...I think so to." Skeppy panted.

After a few more thrusts Bad bottomed out, pressing a deeply as he could into Skeppy's prostate filling the smaller with his seed. Skeppy lifted his hand up and covered his mouth as his bit his lip to moan as quietly as possible as he also came all over the couch. The two went quiet for awhile, collecting themselves. Skeppy's knees gave out and he collapsed onto the couch under him. Bad was the first to speak, "There...it's fixed. Are you happy now Skeppy?"

Skeppy hummed and nodded as he felt the cream (o-o) drip out of his gaping hole. He was satisfied. As Skeppy began to drift to sleep he heard Bad address something with his stream and then turn it off. He felt warm arms wrap around him as he was moved into their shared bedroom and laid carefully down. He felt a warm rag brush against his lower half as Bad cleaned him up. Skeppy felt the bed sift next to him as Bad laid down and pulled the smaller male into his arms. "I think the stream noticed." Bad whispered.

Skeppy hummed, "We'll deal with it later." He wrapped himself around his boyfriends waist and legs and snuggled into his chest. Bad let out a content sigh and allowed himself to drift off with the boyfriend locked in his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DO I REGRET ANYTHING?
> 
> no, no I do not
> 
> I listen to Kitchen Without Gun Extended Remix the entire time I was reading this. (It's pretty good song btw)
> 
> I hope you guys have a splendid time reading this next to family members and hoping that you don't get caught.
> 
> Love, JPG
> 
> ALSO REMEMBER TO VOTE, COMMENT, AND FOLLOW IF YOU LIKE!!!!!!


	4. WEREPIG

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream and Techno are just chilling being bros then Techno starts playing manhunt as a Pigman...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> . __ .
> 
> I think this is self explanatory...
> 
> Y'all love Bottom Dream apparently and I think you have good taste
> 
> I'm on weed with this one so it won't be too bad
> 
> IF you happen to have a thing for werewolves this should tickle the right nerves.
> 
> Have Fun!!!

Enemies.

Friends.

Rivals.

Lovers.

Techno and Dream has been many things over the course of the years that they had known each other. So much so that it even confused them as to what they were. Dream sat comfortably on Techno's couch sipping on coffee as he watched the larger male continue brewing potions. They were often together when eyes of thousands of viewers weren't expecting them to role play or when their friends expected them to fight like rivals. Most times when they were alone that sat in silence in Techno's house, exchanging stories about things they've done or reminiscing in their odd friendship. Today wasn't any different that all those others but Dream could feel a different air that surrounded him as he watched his friend brew.

Drew set the cup of coffee down on the table and walked over silently to the pinkette. Techno jolted in surprise as hands snaked around his backside and wrapped around him warmly. He could feel Dream press his body up against his backside and Techno let out a small sigh not fighting the contact. Dream stayed pressed up against Techno for a while before speaking, his voice was soft and calm, a near whisper, "Is something wrong Techno?"

Technoblade stiffened at the question. He knew Dream was smart and would eventually sense strangeness about him. He had simply hoped that Dream wouldn't ask, to bad that Dream was a good friend who worried about those he cared about. Dream felt Techno stiffen and he held him tighter so that the taller male could slip away. Techno sighed again, "No, nothings wrong." 

"Liar." Dream stated bluntly now turned the pink haired male around so that crimson red and emerald met. 

Techno swallowed as he stared into the intense eyes of the beautiful face in front of him. When Dream had first taken off his mask in front of Techno he had been so awe struck all he could do was gap and sputter as the blonde laughed at him. Techno had since gotten over it his nervousness and had grown accustomed to the blonde's face, but whenever Dream was serious or intensely focused on something (mostly focus on Techno's feelings and issues) Dream often used his face as a form of intimidation. And it always worked. Techno swallowed hard as he stared into green eyes. He caved letting out yet another sigh, "Tonight...different then most." he admitted finally.

Dream cocked his head to the side, his eyes now softening as the male began to open up to him, "How so Tech?"

Technoblade shuddered the the self given nickname Dream had stuck him with. Dream only used it when Techno was vulnerable and he both hated and loved Dream for it, "Did Phil or Wilbur ever tell you about my past Dream."

Dream shook his head, "I never asked, it wasn't my place to anyways. I assumed you'd tell me."

A warmth filled Techno's heart upon hearing those words. He never want to admit how much he cared for Dream. How much he loved Dream. Despite the persona of a cocky, arrogant, master manipulator, child abusing (poor Tommy, F in the chat for the child) God, Dream was actually a caring, kind hearted, and humble individual. Dream personality weakened Techno in a way, but it was good, "Well, they found me in the nether from what I can recall Phil telling me." Techno said thinking back to his own memories merged with his adopted father's story of his finding, "I was a little piglin that had found a way to hid amongst the items he had brought with him. Since I had no parents in sight Phil had decided to take me with him." he paused searching Dream's eyes for anything, all he saw was content, understanding, and a general interest that nearly melted Techno on the spot. (I burn you? You melt me.( Yeah, I've read it...9th chapter got me screaming and feeling things I shouldn't FML)) "When he, Phil, had taken me to the overworld he said that I turned into a human, which his how he was able to claim me as his own. Both him and Will saw the transformation."

Dream's eyebrows arched upward slightly in surprise, "Can you still shift?" he asked.

Techno shrugged, "Yes I can, only in the nether and..." He couldn't say it, his brain wouldn't let him finish the sentence. He knew that if he said it that Dream would have to leave. He didn't want that. Not now at least.

However, Dream pressed on breaking him with his kindness and sharp eyes once again, "And? What else Tech, you can tell me."

"And during New Moons." Technoblade said slowly, glancing out at the window (SEE originality here, no standard werewolf trope here...nope...not a single one.) The sun was just barely peaked over the horizon. The deep reds, oranges, and gold seeping into the dark blues and purples of the night. The moon was no where to be seen and Techno could feel the crawling of his skin as he heartbeat began to quicken.

Dream followed Techno's gazed and let out a soft, "Oh." as together they watched the sun sink below the horizon and disappear against he moonless sky. Dream glance back up at Technoblade looking into his now bright scarlet eyes as they glowing in the dimness of the room. They were silent for a moment, everything taking its time to register. Technoblade was barely able to speak without his breath shaking as he used every ounce of strength and willpower to push back against the inevitable, "Run...don't let me catch you." he whispered and without a second though Dream took off out the door. 

(Anyone else wanna see a Technoblade and Dream Manhunt? I do...just not like this one)

Dream's POV

I heard the inhuman roar and the crash of glass as I speed away a quickly as possible away from Techno's house B-lining it for the near by forest. Not the best strategy for getting away from a very probable highly intelligent beast, but it was better then being hunted down in an open snow field any day. I quickly drank a swiftness potion as I darted in and out of the trees, maneuvering quickly and carefully as not to hit anything while evading whatever was chasing me. Unlike the multitude of Manhunts that I had played in this one was different. The rush of adrenaline, the pounding of my heart, the rushing whir of my thoughts as I shot down plan after plan as I tried my best to think of something to escape. Nothing came to mind. No matter what it-no-he would eventually catch me. Now was just about stalling.

I could hear the thumping of feet and the ragged animalistic breaths following close behind me as claws were outstretched of grab at me. I looked into my inventory and saw that my swiftness was running out. I cursed myself for not brewing more potions, but then again how would I have known that Techno would turn into a ravage, blood thirsty werepig. Suddenly, my winter home came into view and hope surged though me as a quickened my pace as much as I could. If I could make it inside and get into the basement I would be safe. Or so I hoped anyways. Just as the last seconds of swiftness left I was able to get inside the house and slam the door closed. I pressed all my body weight against it as I locked it and then backed away.

The door began to crack and chip and Techno slammed against it, roaring in anger. The door wasn't going to hold, not against that strength. 

Not wasting another moment I moved to the center of the room, opening up the secret hatchway into the basement and slid down the ladder into darkness, the door shutting behind me. I heard the door break down with a loud THUD as heavy feet moved against the wooden floor board. Drinking my last potion which was by chance night vison (HOW CONVIENENT) I moved quietly away from the ladder and hid in the armor room behind the stand where I kept my second set of nethorite armor at. I heard Techno continue to move throughout the main floor of the house, break God knew what in an attempt to find me. 

For a moment, I thought that I was safe as I heard his stomping around quiet and the crashing and banging stopped, footsteps now moving toward the front door. That sense of security was short lived as the familiar creak of the trapdoor opening and the groan of the ladders had signaled that he had now entered the basement. By breath hitched as I brought hands to my mouth, forcing myself to breath slow so that I wouldn't get caught. I listened intently for the sound of footsteps or the breaking of my things but there was nothing, only the sound of by soft, panicked breaths. Then it hit me. I hadn't closed the door to the armor room. (Damn Dream, what a noob. Get recked.) Just as the night vision potion faded out the corner of my eye I saw his shadow move next to him tusks turned upward to a devilish smile clawed hands gripping the stand on both sides of me, "I found you." he growled before the whole room went dark. 

I twisted away, pressing my back against the wall as I stared up into deep red eyes. He had to have been at LEAST seven feet tall. With the dim light created by a single lantern outside the room I could barely make out the broad shoulders, muscular arms, clawed hands, and tusks that were still raised in a smile, "Holy shit." I said my voice barely a whisper as the monster approached. 

NARRATOR'S POV

Dream was cornered and Techno could smell the fear coming off of the thinner and much smaller male in waves. The male had done good so far in evading him, but now the hunt was over and it was time to feast. He approached slowly, watching the smaller shake. Now with only a few inches between them Techno noticed that the smaller male had stop shaking and was now staring up at him with fearless green eyes. This amused the beast as it reached a hand over to grab at the smaller's throat.

"Do what you want but I refuse to let you scare me." the emerald eyed male said, his voice flat but strong.

Techno laughed quickly grabbing the male's throat and pushing him into the way. Not enough to kill but enough to make him uncomfortable, "Really?" Techno growled, "I can still smell your fear."

To Techno's surprise the smell coming from the male faded away and was replaced with something different, something much different from fear. It made the werepig mad but also extremely amused as he met the eyes of the male underneath him. Unlike the human, Technoblade could see in the dark. He could see the sandy blonde hair and the slim face spotted with small brown freckles along the male's cheeks and nose. The human stared up at him, eye squinted to see better in the dim light. The male spoke again the softness of his voice catching the piglin hybrid off guard, "Tech, please, I'm not afraid of you...come back to me."

Techno blinked and then snarled pressed the male further into the wall, "What did you just call me."

Dream continued to stare up at Techno even though the grip on his throat was beginning to hurt, he refused to allow himself to fear his one closest friend, even if it killed him, "I called...you Tech." he chocked out, "That's the nickname...I...gave you..."

Technoblade's eyes widened memories flashed though his mind and suddenly the scent he smelled became clear, love. His grip loosened on Dream's neck but he didn't let go. His hunger still remained. It was stronger now, he still wanted to make the smaller scream, he still wanted to devour the male he now knew as Dream, this time however his hunger wasn't out of a need for blood, no that could wait, this time it was lust. 

(AWWWW, did you forget that this is a smut and that I have crack cocaine in my coffee every morning? Damn, I feel bad (not really though) whelp it only gets better/worse from here :) ) 

DREAM'S POV

(OH YEAH WE DOIN THIS THE GOOD WAY, TIME FOR YA'LL TO SELF INSERT) 

I could barely breath as the grip on my throat tightened. I forced myself to continue to stare into Techno's blood red orbs. He leaned down suddenly and his grip tightened forcing me to gasp out my last breath. I felt lips on mine and a tongue slip past my lips exploring my mouth. Techno's grip on my throat loosened allowing me to breath, though limited it was appreciated. I brought my arms up, having to tip toe slightly to wrap them around the base of his neck. I pressed deeper into the kiss a mixture of long suppressed desire, lust, and the fear of possibly being eaten pushing me forward. 

Before I could react on hand reached under me groping my ass making me let out a soft groan. I felt Techno smile into the kiss and I opened my eyes to see his looking straight at me. I shivered with anticipation. He pulled away, allowing me to breath properly as he moved his hand from my neck and used it to help hoist me over his shoulder with little effort. I lay there looking at the torn robe from where he had stretched it along with his button down shirt and pants. 

He carried me out of the storage room and up the ladder before tossing me to the floor. A cold breeze hit me from the place where my door should have been. I looked up at Techno who was now towering over me with a large grin on his face, "Stand up." he commanded.

I eyed him carefully, staying seated on the floor (We STAN bratty Dre cause if he gonna bottom he gon be a brat about it). Techno's smiled only widened at my defiance, "Do it now or I'll eat you right now." growled lowly.

I swallowed and carefully got to my feet and began to every so slowly take off my clothes, starting with my hoodie. I felt Techno's eyes scanning me as I pulled the garment over my head and tossed it to the side. As I began to undo my pants my gaze shifted down to his region and I took notice of the very obvious bulge that looked as if it might break through he thinly stretched pants.

My pants hit the ground and I kicked them off to the side along with my hoodie. I shivered as another cold gust of wind hit me and I looked back up at Techno. The smile hadn't left his face and if anything it had gotten wider, I could see sharp canines in his mouth and my body shuddered again. "What are you waiting for?" he asked eyeing by boxers, "I want it all off."

"I'm cold." I retorted, motioning towards the open doorway, "I don't want my dick to freeze off."

Techno snorted in amusement, "You won't be cold for much longer if you listen to me."

I felt heat rush to my cheeks as images of the beast before me dominating my smaller body flashed through my mind. I had not doubt I wasn't gonna be able to walk properly after this. And to be honest, I couldn't have cared less. I took off the last piece of dignity with ease and watched as Techno approach placing hands on my shoulders. 

He pushed down lightly and I allowed myself to be lowered to my knees. Techno reached down pulled off the restraining garment around his heat and tossed them into the pile of clothes with mine. GOD, he was huge. I looked up at him as he stroked himself slowly before tilting his shaft towards my face, pressing its tip against my lips. 

(Y'ALL I DON"T THINK THAT THE SHIT I HAD WAS WEED)

My hands moved upwards and began to softly stroke his shaft. I kissed and kitten licked the tip keeping eye contact as much as possible. Techno groaned and his large hand tangled itself in my wavy hair pulling on it lightly signaling me to get a move on. I took the tip in my mouth and moaned sending waves of pleasure through the heated meat. Techno groaned again, this time it was more of a hunger filled growl as without warning he pushed my head down all the way. I gagged slightly, glad for once that I didn't have much of a reflex. He glared down at me with a heavy lust clouding his ruby eyes. He quit pushing on my head allowing me to begin bobbing my head slowly, adjusting to his massive size.

Techno let out throaty moans as I began to move faster, his tip hitting the back of my throat. I glanced up at him again tears pricking at the corners of my eyes. The minimal light from the lanterns that were still standing inside the trashed room and the little lighting of the stars outside highlighted every feature of the man I was pleasing. Muscular, powerful, and strong. There was still a resemblance between the two forms of Techno surprisingly. 

I moaned into his cock as he began to thrust forward, his top proceeding to go down my throat. I closed my eyes as I allowed his to do whatever he wanted with me as he started to pound into my throat. I reached down grabbing my own stiff manhood and began to stroke with his every thrust feeling a warm pool well up inside my belly. I moaned again as pleasure began to overtake me and I began to shake. A few thrusts later Techno grunted loudly and pushed himself as far as he could down my throat before releasing. I nearly choked on the sheer amount he had forced me to swallow. 

He pulled away a string of spit mixed with cum connected me to his still hardened cock. He smiled as he saw the slight panic on my face upon the realization that he was no where close to done, "Turn over." he said in a heavy voice. He was panting, but I knew it wasn't from tire. I swallowed tasting the cum in my mouth before reluctantly turning over onto my hands and knees, my ass facing the beast.

My face flushed red and I yelped slightly as I felt his large hands brush up against my rim, parting one cheek away from the other to get a better view. I could hear him lick his lips and before I could begin to protest I felt something wet and slimy press against my entrance, "H-Holy FUCK~" I moaned out as he continued to lick me, probing my entrance every once and awhile.

I felt him smile into my flesh as he stuck he pressed his tongue into me and started to explore my insides. I was a moaning mess to say that least. My entire body was shaking and my own hard on was a stiff as a rock begging for release since I had not been able to finish before or with Techno earlier. Noticing this Techno pressed deeper his tongue grazing up against my prostate making me arch my back and moan out loudly. 

I collapsed into a moaning and whimpering mess as strong hands grabbed my hips and pushed my deeper into the wet cavern of his mouth. I felt the well in my stomach and I whined as Techno's tongue began to abuse the bundle of nerves within me. Then he stopped. I looked back at him with a look of somewhat feigned hurt and disappointment. He just smiled as he crawled overtop of me and I felt his hand guide my hips upwards into prime position, "I can't have you going before I break you now can I?" he whispered and I could hear the hunger in his voice.

I tip pressed up against my entrance and my hands balled into fists in anticipation of the pain I knew I was gonna feel. He was huge. He wasn't going to fit easily. Definitely not without ripping me apart first. 3, 4, 5 seconds passed and I looked up at him to see him gazing down at me with the same evil grin. His tip was still firmly pressed against my entrance, threatening to enter, "What are you doing?" I barely managed to whimper out.

Without a word he leaned down and kissed the back of my neck making me moan softly in surprise, confusion, and pleasure. I hadn't expected the kind of gentleness that he was showing his his tusks grazed against my soft tanned skin as he kissed me softly. I should've known it was only a ruse. He suddenly bit down, drawing blood as he slammed his entirety into me. I screamed out and I felt him grumble out a laugh against my skin. "FUCK YOU!" I exclaimed as the pain shot through my whole body, "What the actual hell is wrong with you!" (Amgry Dre)

"Do you remember what position you're in Dream? Do you really think you have room to talk right now." Techno said unlatching himself from my nape and licking up the blood.

My answer was immediate, "Hell yeah I do, it is my ass you just nearly ripped apart." I glared at him sideways my anger overtaking the pain in that moment. He may have been bigger, stronger, mostly likely faster, and far more deadly than me but...oh shit. My glare quickly changed into a panicked look as I felt Techno sift and his eyes bore into me relentlessly.

"Oh really?~" He cooed his a gruff and dangerously low voice, "Is that how it is, Dream." 

The way my name rolled off his tongue made me shiver and realize just how fucked I really was. (Yeah, you are kinda fucked aren't you Big Man)

"I was gonna go easy on you..." he said slowly as he pulled out all the way to the tip. I bit my lip, "But now I realize..." his grip on my hips tightened. They were gonna leave bruises, "That being nice was NEVER AN OPTION!" He slammed into me with such force that all the air stored in my lungs left my body all at once.

He continued to abuse my much smaller body, using me more as a cock sleeve that an actual person. The pain shot through me with every thrust but soon that pain turned a burning hot pleasure, "OH GOD TECHNO! PLEASE! FUCK ME HARDER!" I screamed out not really caring what words came out of my mouth. I should've cause he let out a small laugh, picked my up holding my legs in one arm as my body was pressed back into his and he thrusted into me even harder and deeper than before. 

My prostate was aching from the heavy thundering of his heated rod as he pounded me. I could no longer form words all I could do was moan and scream over and over and over again. I felt his tongue caress my neck and against all odds I could feel him grow inside of me. I could feel the pulsing of his veins and he thrusts repeatedly in and out of my tiring body. Drool trailed down the side of my mouth, my eyes rolled back and my tongue lolled out as I came hard from the stimulation and began to become overstimulated from the abuse.

I was laid back down on the floor again, an arm snaking around my throat as he held me firmly in his grasp as he continued to fuck the life out of me. I felt like I was gonna die from the pleasure and I was okay with that. If it was Techno I was more that fine with that.

Techno's moans and groans became heavy pants as his thrust got faster but more sloppy. Words found their way into my mouth, the last ones I could mutter, or rather, scream, "FILL ME UP TECHNO!!!" I wailed and he grunted in response as he bottomed out and proceeded paint my inside and fill me with his milk. He collapsed on top of me still pumping me full of him and I could feel it seeping out of me and pool on the floor.

My throat was sore from all the screaming and the brutal face fuck that I had endured. My body shook and shivered as it slowly came down from Cloud Nine. Out the corner of my eye I could see the sun grace the horizon once again and it was followed by a flash of bright red light from above me. I glanced over at Techno, who now looked like his normal self passed out next to me.

"Oh now you're tired." I breath out before laying my head against the wooden floor and passing out myself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This-
> 
> THIS IS 4,200 WORDS HOLY SHIT
> 
> It is officially longer than the GLOW SQUID chapter and I don't know if that's something to be proud of or not.
> 
> There isn't much that I can say other that the fact that I can confirm that whatever I had was not just weed, cause I transcended writing this.
> 
> Also please do vote and comment and if you want to follow, it would mean a lot and I would help me out a ton.
> 
> Until next time
> 
> Love y'all,  
> JPG


	5. Ender Ritual

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sapnap gets lost in a stronghold. An Enderman helps him help and Sapnap leaves to go get milk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everyday I stray further from God, dragging other souls into the abyss with me.
> 
> ALSO, HOLY CRAP!!!
> 
> I have gotten so many requests recently as well as comments and honestly I'm extremely happy, shocked, and also very scared that you guys are enjoying my writing.
> 
> Also I know that I make mistakes while writing since I don't go back and edit but I think that makes the experience better.
> 
> ANY WHO
> 
> This wasn't a request, just my own doped up thoughts high on oxygen and possible heroine this time.
> 
> I actually pitched this idea to someone and they told me that I need a therapist so...yeah
> 
> IT IS FINE
> 
> Anyways, Enderman are kinda hot ngl and you can't say otherwise
> 
> Also according to AO3 statistics only a small portion of readers actually comment and vote on this book and then actually follow me. Please check to see if you are and if not please do since you can always unfollow later.. peace out and lets get going!
> 
> Maybe I do need a therapist...

The stronghold was completely empty. Not a single zombie, creeper, skeleton, spider, or even silverfish had spawned during the entirety of Sapnap's exploration of the stronghold. Sapnap moved carefully into another portion of the stronghold only to find the room empty no longer to his surprise. He tapped his earbud and spoke, "There is nothing here man, it's sooo weird."

Dream's voice filled his ear, "Well just try to find some Enderman if you can, George died again so I'm waiting for him to catch up before he continue heading back."

Sapnap laughed softly, "Really, George? Again?"

"It wasn't my fault." he whined, "A creeper came out of literally no where and blew me up."

Sapnap rolled his eyes, "Whatever George just don't die again." Sapnap tapped the earpiece again, muting himself.

Sapnap looking around at the four doors that surrounded him. He remained silent listening for the distinct noise of and Enderman. Nothing. Sapnap sighed and ran a hair through his dark hair deciding on the door to his right to explore. 

The hall was long with many twists and turns that often lead to dead ends. At least thirty minutes had passed of constant dead ends and absolute silence before Sapnap heard the familiar sound of an Enderman. He smiled and followed the noises into a dark hall. He peered into the darkness, allowing his torch to light up most of the area. Down the hall stood a dark, tall, lanky finger. Purple eyes peered at Sapnap as the smaller male cautiously approached, making sure to avoid making eye contact with the thing not to aggravate it. As he got with in a few feet he unsheathed his sword and looked up at the eight foot tall monster and grinned, "Got you now!"

There was a sudden flash of purple light as the Enderman teleported away. Sapnap looked around, keeping his eyes peeled for the dark things reappearance. Sapnap saw another flash of light in the corner of his eye and turned to see the Enderman standing at the other end of the hall before teleporting away again, "Oh no you don't." Sapnap said as he ran forward listening for the low mumbles and groans of the creature. 

In other flash it reappeared down another hallway and disappeared around a corner. Sapnap halted in his tracks, skidded across the smooth stone floor to catch up to the beast. His ear piece rang and he tapped it to answer the call, "WHERE ARE YOU GUYS." Sapnap half panted and half yelled as he watched the strange moving Enderman disappear down another hall.

"What do you mean Sapnap?" Dream answered back, "We're in the stronghold. Where are you?"

"Currently chasing down an Enderman through these empty hallways." Sapnap said as he entered a four way intersection and looked around erratically waiting for another sign of the creature.

"That's the thing-" Dream said.

George finished his sentence and it made Sapnap freeze as a sense of panic and terror washed over him, "There's a ton of mobs here Snapmap, all the chests as full. We searched this whole place looking for you and you are literally no where." 

Sapnap opened his mouth to speak but before he could the familiar sound of a teleportation came right from behind him. He was barely able to turn around and defend himself before a hand came across his face causing his world to go dark. (THE SAMSUNG REFRIDGERATOR GOT BITCH SLAPPED, I REPEAT HE GOT BITCH SLAPPED!)

Sapnap's POV

I woke up in a daze. The ground was soft under me unlike the, cool ground of the stronghold that I had previously been in. My vision was still fuzzy but I could just make out the blurry outline of the Nether's blue forest. I slowly sat up, my head still pounding from the Enderman's hit. Once my vision had cleared I looked around. I was surrounded by a circle of tall blue trees and the ground beneath me was covered in a moss like grass that was the same color as the trees.

Not a single Enderman in sight though.

I stood swooning, it felt like I was drunk, which probably meant that I had a concussion. I stood still waiting for the dizziness and grogginess to go away. I reached up to tap my earbud and communicate with Dream and George, but it was gone. I cursed under my breath having realized that the device might had been lost with the punch. I looked up trying to see what level of the nether I was on but was shocked to see a pitch black sky which seemed to wrap around the entire biome. 

I took a step back, looking in both fear and wonder. "What is this place?" I mumbled to myself.

There was a low groan that came from behind me and I whirled around to see an Enderman. I towered above me, purple eyes glaring down into my deep blues. I stepped back again reaching for my sword that obviously wasn't there. "Fuck." I murmured as the creature stepped closer and closer with my every step backwards. I felt my foot slip out from under me and I turned to see the void pillowing beneath me. I let out a scream as I began to fall backwards into the nothingness.

The Enderman's long arms reached forward and grabbed the front of my shirt and yanked me forward, up off of my feet so that I was now at face level with it. I brought my hard up to grip its forearm as it held me over the edge. It continued to hold me there for awhile before pulling me away and tossing me back to the center of the ring of trees. I hit the ground with a thud and groaned as pain shot through my side. 

"There is no use in escaping me human." a deep yet silky voice rang out. I turned to the Enderman who had now teleported to stand over me, "The only things that exist in this place is you and I."

"Y-You can t-talk?!" I stammered out and I looked up at the thing.

It nodded slowly, "We all can. But humans can only understand us here."

"And what is this place?" I asked.

The Enderman was silent for a moment before speaking, as if it was contemplating whether or not to tell me, "This is a sacred place of ritual and rite. You should be honored that I choose you to bring here."

(Before I continue I just want to say that I just had a very intrusive thought which just made this so much more cursed than it should have been. I can't say that I am sorry for you guys cause as you know I'm not. I just really REALLY hope that if you are reading this with or near people that you are mentally prepared for anything cause if not...well...you are not going to have a good time is what I'll say. ANYWAYS, continue about your reading.)

"Honored? How so?" I asked sitting up slowly but not daring to stand.

The Enderman's eyes shifted away momentarily before meeting mine again and this time they were filled with something that made my body heat up. It crouched down next to me, bringing a slender finger like claws to my face. I squeezed my eyes shut as its cool touch grazed my face and trailed down my clothed chest.

(I thought about making it turn human then I was like nah, this is cursed anyways.)

Suddenly, its claws tore open my shirt and I was shoved downward into the moss. My eyes shot open and now looked deeply into purple orbs as the creature's face was mere inches from mine. Large hands snaked up and down my sides and waist as they Enderman stared holes into me. My body suddenly became lax and my breathing slowed. My mind; however, was in overdrive as I felt any control over my body leave me. I tried to speak my my throat seemed to close itself only allowing me to let out a whimper.

"Do not worry human, I now have control of your feeble body so that my work can be done comfortably. I have learned from those before you that if your bodies are not completely relaxed, this process can be painful which makes the ritual harder for my kind." the Enderman seemed to whisper.

The creature's hand trailed to the hem of my pants and I was forced to only watch as it pulled both them and my boxers off swiftly and toss them to the side. The Enderman sat up a bit as it traced a slender finger in a circle on my abdomen before messing body slightly at the circles center. A heat shot through my whole body and despite that pain that I was feeling my body remained in a relaxed state. A purple circle appeared in the area the the Enderman had traced and it huffed with what seemed like delight, "I knew you would be perfect for the ritual. Your body is capable and strong, not as weak as those before you. You will thrive unlike them."

The Enderman crouched down once more as a long, slender, glowing purple tongue slipped out of its mouth. It licked up along my neck and jaw as his mouth went slack, allowing the monster entrance. I groaned into the sloppy kiss that was given to him as slight control was given back to him so that he could move his mouth properly against the Enderman's. I could feel the things tongue snake down his throat and was surprised to find that his gag reflex hadn't triggered. 

My eyes rolled back as the kiss deepened the the creature's tongue seemed never ending down his throat. It suddenly pulled away now carefully nipping at his nape, leave reddish and purple marks. I moaned moaned as the Enderman made its way down his neck to his chest. It began to suck slightly on one of the pink bulbs while a single finger circled the other. Though I was still relaxed I could feel my body begin to shiver from the pleasure.

The Enderman moved away, tracing its hands along my body a last time. I could feel control of my body being slowly returned to me. I looked over at the Enderman who was seated a few feet away. My eyes widened when I saw its large shaft unsheathe itself from its place. I glanced up at its eyes and swallowed.

"I will give you a choice now human, either way however, you will complete the ritual."

ENDERMAN'S POV

(Oh shit she getting spicy now, we doin the monster POV now)

I had expected the human male to run away, or even to try and fight me. Those before him had done so, not taking my offer to allow them some sort of control over their actions. They had still participated in the ritual, but the participation had been forced and never ended well. 

I watched the male think over his options, his mind must have been racing. For a moment he turned towards the trees behind him before looking back to me and letting out a sigh. I had expected him to take the opportunity to run; however, I found myself pleasantly surprised when the male slowly crawled forward and cautiously raised a hand towards my erection. (Would an Enderman know what an erection is? This is a genuine question like...how do they breed?! I WANT TO SEE A BABY ENDERMAN MOJANG)

I touched it lightly, tracing a finger along its length before retracting his hand. His face was red with embarrassment, I had watched human enough to know that was the emotion that he was feeling right now. He glanced up into my eyes again, he gorgeous blue orbs were entrancing, it was one of the reasons that I had chosen this male in particular for the ritual, "You want me to..." he said in a soft, unsure voice.

I simply nodded and waited patiently for him to begin. I was good at being patient. You had to be if you wanted to carry out the ritual properly. He came forward again, grabbing at me softly and began to stroke slowly, still unsure and still slightly scared. After a few moments he moved closer so that he could get a better grip and his strokes became more firm, more sure, more lustful. I watched him carefully making any movement that I made slow as not to startle him. I raised a hand and brought it up behind his head, gripping at the soft, fluffy black locks that were fastened by a white cloth.

I took notice of my movement and moved his head closer, the blush on his cheeks growing darker and he licked the head, glancing up at me. I gave him a small nod to continue and he continued to lick up my member (ship at BJs) before engulfing the tip. He sucked on it feverishly, going down farther with every bob of his head. He choked slightly as he made his way half way down, tears pricking at the edges of his eyes. He pulled up glancing up at me one more time before slamming his head down quickly, gagging sharply. I let out a groan of pleasure as he continued on a few more times, his gag slowly dissipating, not seeming to bother him as much anymore.

I could feel myself beginning to peak so begrudgingly I pushed him off. I looked at me with a confused and dazed look, his cheeks still a deep shade of red, "Turn around and lye on your stomach, your hind parts propped up."

He nodded and did as he was told turning away from me and lying on his chest, knees propping his ass in the air.

NARRATOR'S POV

(I am sorry Samsung Refrigerator I have sinned greatly, please never read this...please, please, please never read this-holy shit-

Also Readers this is your last warning to turn back, I just had a battery acid drink and a whole lot of crack so I've went past transcending.

WARNING: MPREG!!!! AND A LOT OF OTHER DISGRACEFUL SHIT!!!!!

HOW CAN YOU READ THIS CALMLY IN CLASS YA'LL???? HOW!!!???)

Sapnap felt a tongue press up against his rim and he gasped when it slipped inside and began to explore his insides. He moaned out, gripping at the mossy grass and the tongue filled his virgin hole and continued to have its way with him. It pressed up against his prostate causing him to jolt violently in pleasure and caused his knees to begin to shake. The Enderman took this as a sign to continue on with the ritual and pulled its tongue out.

"Oh shi-" Sapnap breathed out as he felt himself being flipped over to face the Enderman. He felt the creatures piston press firmly against his rim as it gaped, waiting for something to fill it again. There was a pause as the two looked deeply into each others eyes and the Enderman whispered, "I will take control again, but only so that you may relax and not feel pain." 

"O-Okay..." Sapnap said as he felt his body become relaxed once again. The Enderman gripped Sapnap's hips and in one strong thrust, pushed himself into the smaller male. A sharp sting of pain shot through Sapnap's body but it was quickly replaced with a wave of pleasure that settled into discomfort. He could feel is insides gripping at the massive cock inside of him as he adjusted to the thick length. 

The Enderman remained still as it allowed the human to adjust before it began to thrust in and out slowly, drawing out small whimpers and moans from the ravenette. The Enderman began to pick up pace and slowly allowed Sapnap to have control over his body back. Sapnap's back arched as a jolt of pleasure shot through him and a well of warmth began to form in his stomach. The Enderman only continued to pick up speed as it pounded into the smaller human male who was becoming more and more of a mess as his innards were abused. 

Sapnap's eyes rolled back and his tongue lolled out as he felt his body jolt again as he came. However, he quickly began to overstimulate as the Enderman continued with the abuse on his prostate. Sapnap was screaming in pleasure, clawing at the grass and a sense of absolute euphoria over came him. Heat swept through his whole body and it felt as if he was on fire.

After a few sharp thrusts, the Enderman pushed itself as deep as it could into the smaller, bottoming out in the human before cumming. Sapnap felt the pulses of white liquid fill him and he let out a loud moan. He felt himself being filled until he could be filled no longer and the substance began to drip out of his overfilled hole. Sapnap was able to catch his breath and come down from his secondary high since he had came again with the Enderman. 

Sapnap sighed as he felt the Enderman begin to pull out. His body was tired and still overheated from the rough sexing (of you could call it that) he received. The Enderman slammed back inside and Sapnap's eyes widened in surprise when he felt something well up inside of him. He felt his stomach bulge and his back arched again as an immense wave of pleasure and heat override all of his senses. He screamed out once more, his voice tired and shrill as the Enderman began pounding again, releasing more white liquid. The Enderman was panting now as it thrusted a few more times before pulling out and admiring the male underneath it. 

Sapnap was shaking violently and his face was a deeper shade of red , much more than before. Sweat poured down his forehead and body and the small circle on his belly glowed a bright purple as the bulge in his stomach grew bigger and bigger. Sapnap felt his mind and vision going fuzzy as whatever was in his stomach began to push its way out of him. The last thing he saw was the Enderman before he blacked out completely. 

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Dream's voice filled Sapnap's ear once more but this time it sounded like the it was real and not coming from a earphone. Sapnap slowly opened his eyes and looked up to see a bright blue sky and both of his friends faces. Dream had his smile mask on but just below it Sapnap could see the deep frown of concern. To his other side George was crouched down was the same look of concern.

Sapnap slowly sat up, feeling soreness inch through his tired body, "What happened?" he asked, his throat sore.

"That was what we were going to ask you." Dream said softly, worry lacing his words, "After you went silent we got worried and left the stronghold to look for you. We ended up traveling to the second stronghold and found you here in the meadow."

Sapnap looked around seeing the grassy plain that he was surrounded by. The memories slowly began to return to him and he remembered being fucked by the Enderman as a part of its ritual. Sapnap slowly clamored to his feet, quickly followed by his two friends as they helped to balance his wobbly legs. Aside from being extremely tired and a little sore he wasn't in pain. He looked down to see his clothing was still on his body and his shirt still intact. He lifted his shirt and saw the circle still there, now nothing more than a faded red line, much like an old bruise.

George raised an eyebrow, "What is that?" he asked curious about the mark on the Texans body.

Sapnap shrugged, "I have no idea. Let's just go home. I'm tired, all I wanna do right now is sleep."

Both Dream and George agreed and began to walk in the direction of a couple horses that were grazing in the meadow. Sapnap began to follow but out the corner of his eye he saw the Enderman watching. It was hidden well in the dark cover of the trees but standing next to it Sapnap saw something curious. It was a small Enderman. It stood next to the taller one holding its hand but instead of the usual purple eyes of common Enderman, its eyes were a bright blue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, there you have it. Another cursed fanfiction. 
> 
> If I traumatized you just know that I tried to warn you. You should have had the bleach and holy water in hand. 
> 
> Don't forget to vote, comment, and possibly follow me. You can always undo these actions if you really want to.
> 
> I don't have much else to say other than the fact that I don't think anyone could have asked for or expected this and I have no remorse for the unfortunate souls who made it this far.
> 
> If you made her here you can have a cookie and a gold star!
> 
> Love you all,  
> JPG!
> 
> This was 3,742 words btw!


	6. Top Me Mamacita

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mexican Dream realizes he's a bottom and gets pegged by a girl...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was requested by ch0c0_oo
> 
> I see you 
> 
> This is the ship that was meant to be
> 
> We all know Mexican Dream would bottom for Girl Dream and she without a doubt would peg him so, here we go.
> 
> Also girl Dream is the first female character in the story!
> 
> (WOW, I'M EVOLVING)
> 
> I have also found that more people require that I write this than I though so I'll make sure to make this one extra spicy~
> 
> Don't forget to vote, comment, and follow me if you haven't already. If you have or think that you have please check to see, it will only take a second and it will really help me out a lot. If you don't want to then that is perfectly fine and just a reminder to those that do any of the options mentioned above, you can always take it back and go back to a sinless life. 
> 
> Without further ado,
> 
> LETS GET GOING

She was the love of his life.

His pride and joy.

He would do anything for her.

Mamacita. Also known as Girl Dream was Mexican Dream's one and only true love. Being with he made him feel full of life and happy. Though he liked to drag that she was a one who needed protecting Mexican Dream knew that it was in fact the reverse. Which was exactly why he needed her now.

"Get back here!" Sapnap yelled as he caused the smaller man through the trees. Mexican Dream had taken his stuff when he had accidentally died to a skeleton shot since he had refused to eat food from his small scuffle with George. Mexican Dream had taken his potions, some of his weapons, and a few other valuables while Sapnap had trudged his way back. When Mexican Dream was caught he booked it knowing that the Texan would catch and kill him if he didn't.

"Aye man! Are these things really that important to you?" Mexican Dream yelled as he narrowly dodged a slash from Sapnap's sword that he had left behind.

"YES! GIVE THEM BACK!" he retorted.

Mexican Dream swallowed hard knowing that his death was near as Sapnap continued slashing at him, just barely missing him by thin hairs. Mexican Dream suddenly felt his foot get caught on a root and he tumbled down the hill landing hard on his back. He scrambled back as Sapnap approached raising his sword ready to deal the final blow. Mexican Dream squeezed his eyes shut and prepared himself to be slaughtered.

There was a scream and in the chat the notification of Sapnap was slain by Dream , popped up. Mexican Dream opened his eyes and saw his beauty standing before him. A thin scowl on her face. Mexican Dream hopped up in delight hugging the much taller and stronger woman. "Mamacita! You're here! You saved me!" he squealed.

"Yeah, because you decided to get yourself in trouble again. What did you do this time?" She said pushing him off her a bit so that she could breath.

"I took that drugs from Sapnap and I also go you some gifts." he said with a sly smirk.

"Stealing in wrong baby, but if it's from Sapnap I guess it's alright. Let's go before he comes back and tries to kill you again."

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Back at their shared home, which happened to be in the land of Tommy's exile, Mexican Dream shared his gifts with his lover, who seemed pleased at them. She took her turn to hug him and give him a sweet kiss on the cheek before heading into the bathroom to shower. Mexican Dream laid on their shared bed and waited patiently for her to do her business as a though came into his mind. Girl Dream did a lot for him. She saved him when he needed her to and loved him just as much as he loved her despite the fact that he was practically useless to her. He didn't want to be useless to her, he wanted to do something of value that only he good do. He smiled going over to the closet and pulling out a bit of rope and a cute outfit which looked a bit to small for the taller, more muscular woman to wear, but it wasn't like she would have to wear it for long. 

He sneaked over to the door and knocked lightly, listening to her soft hums stop as he answer him, "Yes?" she cooed.

"Mamacita, I want to do something special tonight and I have a request. May open the door a little?"

Girl Dream hummed a response and Mexican Dream cracked open the door enough to place the clothing on the sink, "Put those on Mama."

Girl Dream looked at the clothes and smiled before bursting out into laughter, "Baby, do you really expect those to fit me?" she asked opening the door to reveal her wearing black joggers and a white tank top and no bra. Mexican Dream stared at her, a bit of drool teasing his lips.

"It wouldn't only be for tonight Mama." he said still staring.

"These would be more likely to fit you than me tonight honey." she replied a bit of playful lust tinging her voice, "So how about you wear it tonight?" 

Mexican Dream swallowed hard as he considered the thought, "Do you want me to Mamacita?"

Girl Dream smiled and nodded as she walked past the smaller man, bending down to whisper in his ear, "I expect you to be dressed and ready by the time I get back." she giggled softly and nipped at his ear, walking down the hallway into the living room and disappearing behind the wall. 

Mexican Dream swallowed hard and moved back into the bedroom and got changed quickly. He looked at himself in the mirror. He was wearing tight booty shorts that curved around his (DOUBLE CHEEKED UP ON A THURSDAY AFTERNOON) curvy butt. He was wearing a crop top that that the word JUICY written in pink glitter displayed across his chest. He also had thigh highs to match. The outfit fit him perfectly and he found himself quite embarrassed that he gotten the love of his life's size wrong, luckily it had turned out okay in the end. 

He heard the door to the bedroom open and he turned to see Girl Dream staring at him with a look of pure lust, "You look so good baby~" she cooed moving closer and grabbing Mexican Dream by the waist and pulling him closer. He blushed deeply as he looked up into his girlfriends now uncovered face.

Long waves of dirty blonde hair teased at the edges of her face and fell down her shoulders and back. Deep pools of emerald green eyes stared daggers into his soul while soft freckled cheeks were pushed up slightly into a sly smile. She was absolutely beautiful. (DAMMIT NOW IM GAY FOR GIRL DREAM) She leaned down and gently kissed her partner on the lips before moving down to his nape and sucking gently, "I know you wanted to top tonight my love." she whispered as he nipped at Mexican Dream's neck, "but you looked so cute today when I saved you that the beast in me wanted to play with you a little tonight. Is that alright?" 

She licked up Mexican Dream's neck leaving small hickies along the way. Mexican Dream nodded and gasped as she bit now on a sensitive spot near his jawline, "I need words baby." she said pulling away from the now bruised area to admire her work.

"I would love for you to top me Mamacita." (See what I did there?) Mexican Dream said breathlessly as he felt his hard on begin to grow.

"Good boy~" Girl Dream said as she brought a hand up to stroke Mexican Dream's cheek, "Now get on the bed, on your back."

"Yes ma'am." Mexican Dream said as he went over to the bed and laid down. Girl Dream licked her lips and took notice of the rope that was lying on the bed that Mexican Dream had pulled out earlier. Without saying a word he raised his hands above his head and allowed her to tie them to the bed post. The restraints were tight but he liked them like that, it was...intimate. 

Girl Dream crawled on top of her partner, strategically sitting on his quickly growing manhood. She began to stroke the sides of his body slowly, flicking his nipples every now and then to bring a gasp out of the male. She loved the feeling of complete control over her boyfriend and she was going to abuse the hell out of the situation they were in (with his consent of course). She pushed the shirt up over Mexican Dream's chest, bringing the bottom hem to his lips. He bit down on the cloth and watched as Girl Dream leaned down and began to lick, kiss, and nip his nipples using a free hand to play with the other.

Moans began to fill the space between them and Mexican Dream felt pleasure begin to overtake him. He tried thrusting up into his girlfriend but no real avail, she held firm in her position and he couldn't really move, "Please Mamacita, release some of my tension." he whimpered.

Girl Dream glanced up at him, the smirk in her eyes was visible, "Then what's my name kitten?"

Mexican Dream shivered (HELL, I'm shivering to dude.) at the pet name that his girlfriend had given him. It hit something deep with in him and he loved it (I think that would be called MOMMY ISSUES Mexican Dream, my love...), "Master..." he mewled out, unsure if that was the name that she wanted, "please let me release..."

Mexican Dream could feel his girlfriend smile against his skin and she sat up, pushing her hair back over her shoulder. Her emerald eyes were dark and clouded with lust and passion, something Mexican Dream had never seen before...it turned him on even more. Her hands once more trailed slowly down Mexican Dream's sides as she slowly scooted herself back, pushing against the males stiff erection. Mexican Dream moaned out and Girl Dream smiled as she continued the slow but firm motions before completely moving off of him and sliding down the booty shorts and boxers, letting them hit the floor. 

Mexican Dream's boner sprung up as it was freed from the constraints as he let out a soft whisper as his girlfriend began to stroke it at an extremely slow pace. Girl Dream stared down at her boyfriend as she watched him desperately try to thrust his hips up for more friction, but not getting enough to satisfy him. He groaned loudly to try and signal her to speed up but she stayed at the same pace. 

Mexican Dream's squirming intensified as the slow pace started to eat away at him and only then did Girl Dream stop stroking him. Mexican Dream whined loudly and she shushed him and she pulled down her pants and tossed them to the side, climbing on top of him again. She brought her thighs over and began to stoke his length between her own heat and her thick thighs. (Girl Dream can respectively crush me between her thighs now.) She speed started of slow but quickly picked up pace. Mexican Dream became a moaning mess as he felt his climax approaching. He bucked his hips up and matched her motions to meet his demand to release. 

Girl Dream removed her thighs, leaving Mexican Dream to come down from his high. He pulled at the restraints and looked at her with pleading eyes, "Please Mamacita, god, let me release."

Girl Dream smiled, "I guess since you asked so nicely."

She waited a little longer before she lowered her face and leveled her face with Mexican Dream's throbbing cock. She teasingly licked the tip of it before taking the whole thing into her mouth. She felt the smaller male shiver which made her smile. She began to bob her head slowly but quickly picked up the pace as the wonderful moans emitted from her boyfriends throat fueled her to continue. 

She felt his hands tangle in her blonde hair and tug softly as more and more moans escaped Mexican Dream's lips. She moaned into Mexican Dream and felt him shift above her as she continued to deepthroat him. His hips bucked upwards softly into her mouth and she moved a hand over to hold down his hips. Mexican Dream let out a soft whimper and Girl Dream could feel him on the verge of climax. Let it out baby, she thought as Mexican Dream let out a loud moan as her mouth was filled with his sticky white substance. Girl Dream pushed him as far back into her throat as she could, swallowing his entirety as he came. She sucked on him a few more times to finish him off before releasing him with a loud pop.

She looks at the tired sprawled out mess that is her boyfriend and smiles as she licks her lips. Her breath his rapid but shallow and his hair is a disheveled mess. Honey brown eyes are dazed with lust and tire as his body continues to shake and quiver as he comes down from his high. Girl Dream smiles as she moved over to her dresser and begins to rummage through the bottom door to find what she needs. 

Tucked in towards the back of the compartment is a large strap on. One that she had been saving for awhile just for this moment. She smiled again, pulling it out and placing it on the bed. Mexican Dream had still not taken notice of her actions as he was still focused on coming down from his own pleasure. Girl Dream pulled off the rest of her clothing besides her bra and grabbed the lube that was sitting on the end table next to the bed. She slicked up one end of the strap before inserting it inside herself with a soft moan, it was big, but not nearly as big as the end that her poor boyfriend was about to receive (F for Mexican Dream but a POG for the readers). Once she had secured the thing to her waist and hips she moved back onto the bed and lubed up her fingers generously.

She took notice of Mexican Dream coming to and she smiled upon the realization that he was only going to be pushed back into a state of disarray in a few moments. She carefully lifted his legs over her shoulders and slowly pressed a finger into his tight hole. Mexican Dream went stiff before letting out a soft whine as he felt something foreign begin to mess around with his insides, his body extremely sensitive from just cumming moments earlier. He glanced over to look at Girl Dream who was staring intently at him with fierce green eyes. 

Mexican Dream winced as another finger pressed into him and began to scissor him slowly. The pain soon dulled and turned to pleasure as Girl Dream's fingers graze against the bundle of nerves hidden within him. Girl Dream's smile only continues to grow as she thrusts a third and then shortly after a forth finger in as she watches her boyfriends writhe underneath her touch. he keeps note of his prostate and all of the other internal sweet spots the she grazes for presses into and once she made a metal note of them all she pulls her fingers out and allows Mexican Dream's legs to fall to her waist. He gasps when he feels the strap press against his lower back and ass. 

Mexican Dream looked at Girl Dream pleadingly as he felt the thing press against his entrance. Girl Dream leaned forward and placed gentle kisses all over Mexican Dream's face, whispering sweet nothings to relax him. Once he had relaxed Girl Dream leaned back and gave him one more smile before pressing into the smaller's hole. Mexican Dream's eyes widened at the intrusion and he let out a breathless moan as he felt the large thing slide into him.

Once the base of the toy pressed against Mexican Dream's ass Girl Dream waited for him to adjust. Once the pain had subsides Mexican Dream looked over to his girlfriend who awaited his approval to move. He nodded, "Please fuck me." he whimpered.

The smaller's plea was enough to nearly send Girl Dream over the edge as she pulled out and thrust back into her boyfriend slowly. Girl Dream continued at a steady and slow pace until she was sure that Mexican Dream was more that readily adjusted. She leaned forward, pinning Mexican Dream in place with her hands placed on both sides of him. He looked up at her with a lustful gaze and Girl Dream kissed the tip of his nose softly before pulling out and ramming into the man.

Mexican Dream screamed out in pleasure as Girl Dream continued to brutalize his hole. The soft slaps of skin and the sounds of lustful moans filled the room as Mexican Dream pleaded to be fucked by the taller woman who complied and picked up even more speed. "I'm -ahh- I'm so close!" Mexican Dream screamed as Girl Dream angled herself to plow into Mexican Dream's prostate. Girl Dream leaned down the rest of the way, wrapping her arms around her boyfriends back to hold him still as she thrusted hard and fast into him, feeling her own climax coming.

Mexican Dream let out a shrill scream as he felt Girl Dream press into his prostate has hard as she could, biting down on the space between his shoulder and neck as he climaxed. Girl Dream felt herself shake as her own orgasm rocked her own body with hot pleasure. They stayed in that position panting hard as they came down from their highs.

Once Girl Dream collected herself she sat upwards and looked down at her boyfriends who had promptly passed out. She huffed in amusement and kissed his cheek before pulling out. She reached over the the nightstand and pulled out the box of wipes to clean the toy and her exhausted boyfriends. Once she has freed from the toy she tossed it away willing to wait to put it up later in the morning.

She pulled at the covers and slipped under them with her boyfriend. He hummed quietly as he buried his face into her neck and wrapped his arms around her waist. She smiled, planting on last kiss on his forehead before whispering, "I love you." and slowly drifting to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I defiantly wouldn't say this is the best smut I've ever written in this book but hey, I got it finished didn't I?
> 
> I don't have much to say other than I swear to god I see some of y'all on fanfictions everywhere and I am wondering how the HELL y'all read this and was like:
> 
> Yeah, this is my shit.
> 
> Like okay, I know you guys are horny but, shouldn't the other, less doped up fanfics be enough?
> 
> I guess not
> 
> ALSO, I am writing something else called Tidal Waves. It is a smut with story behind it. It's going to be Dreamnotnap since I'm getting a lot of requests to do that so yeah. I'll let you know when I publish it and trust me if you thought that these smutshots were descriptive, prepare to have your minds blown.
> 
> Anyways,
> 
> Have a great rest of your night, I'll try to update soon if school doesn't kill me first.
> 
> TOOTALOO,
> 
> JPG


	7. BLOCK

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is absolute off the wall shit you will not see coming but anyways....
> 
> Sapnap, George, and Dream are doing a challenge however the coding is wrong and shit goes from 1 to 1000 real quick...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I-
> 
> o_o
> 
> Just don't ask what I was on when I made this cause honestly I don't even know....
> 
> DONT MIX DRUGS KIDS ITS BAD FOR YOU
> 
> Anyways, this idea happened when I was like... didn't the Dream Team do a video where blocks attacked them? And then I was like, that, but the blocks turn human....
> 
> Now here we are.
> 
> I told you this book is cursed, you continued anyways.
> 
> Please turn back now if you don't want to be scarred for eternity...please. I can't stop, I have to do this... oh God.
> 
> Allow me to pray real quick for those still here.
> 
> Father in heaven please spare the minds and souls of those unfortunate souls who found this book and deemed it worthy of reading, Satan won't even take them now. As for the author, I don't know either...apparently they just up and vanished...
> 
> AMEN
> 
> Okay....GOOD LUCK, see you on the other side...
> 
> Unless you vanish to, I won't see you then...
> 
> This was requested by no one other than my messed up brain.

TRIGGER WARNING: This is weird and all kinds of off the walls. Please, please, please proceed with caution. You have been warned. Once again this is a Gangbang since those are the things that are making this book blow up besides the Dream Team having fun with monsters.

"This is so haarrrddd!" George exclaimed as he ran away from the stone block that was now attacking him. Dream and Sapnap watched as he was chased down by the animated object and promptly killed making them burst into a fit of laughter, "It's not funny!" George squealed as he ran back to their position from spawn. 

"It is though." Sapnap said, teaming with Dream to take on the block that had now focused its attention on them, "cause you're the one that keeps dying."

"I'm the only one trying to actually get stuff!" George retorted as he climbed up the mountain side.

Dream snickered, "Well maybe if you were better you would be able to defeat a few measly blocks."

Sapnap dealt the final blow on the stone and picked up the cobblestone that it dropped, examining it before placing it in his inventory. He looked up at the sky as saw that the sun was beginning its descent behind the horizon. He tapped his ear bud, "Hurry up George, it's almost night time. Me and Dream are gonna hide in the cave that we found earlier so meet us there."

George groaned, "Ugh, fine. I'll meet you there."

George looked around at the trees that surrounded him. The area was darkening quickly and it was getting harder and harder for him to see. He let out a heavy sigh as he continued to navigate his way through the brush towards the mountain that his friends were currently hiding on. The woods continued to grow darker and darker and George could here the mobs beginning to spawn. He cursed silently and looked around for anywhere that he could hide until morning.

Just barely in his field of vision George saw a small hole the was located next to a one of the trees. He sprinted over and ducked down into the cramped space. It was a few blocks deep and it expanded out by five blocks in one direction. George looked in his inventory and noticed that he had picked up dirt block during his venture and placed it at the top of the hole. Sure it would be a pain to fight and he would probably die to it, but he's rather that than dying by the mobs outside.

George crawled into the small space, trying to make himself as comfortable as possible with the situation that he was in. George took in a deep breath as he lay against the cold stone beneath him. He silently cursed Sapnap and Dream for this stupid idea and then leaving them behind. He wished them the worst. 

Meanwhile with Dream and the Refrigerator: 

"Goddammit Sapnap! Why did you hit so many blocks!" Dream screamed as he swung his stone pickaxe at the iron block that was attacking him.

"We needed iron and then my pickaxe broke!" Sapnap yelled back as he placed blocks underneath and around him to shield himself from the heavy blows of the stone blocks that were attacking him.

"Did you forget the challenge or something!?" Dream said as he swung his pickaxe at the iron block before getting it from behind by another. Dream yelped in pain as he sprinted away from the slow moving blocks. He carefully climbed up a small ledge and scooted back at far as he could until his back pressed against the wall. They were trapped. 

Sapnap had successfully boxed himself him before he was killed, but he had ran out of blocks before he could cover it. (Poor Sappitus Napitus that gonna hurt you later) He sunk down letting out a shaky breath. He looked at his health bar seeing that he only had three hearts left and no food, "Dream. How many hearts do you have?" he asked his blond friend.

Dream looked at his health bar. Two and a half hearts. A lot lower than he thought. He searched his inventory. One piece of bread, "Fuck." he cursed to himself, "Two and a half hearts. This isn't looking good Sappy."

"Oh man." Sapnap breathed out, "We are so screwed." (Yes...you will be by Minecraft blocks.)

The two sat in the dim darkness waiting for morning to come and for of all people George to come and save them. Just as Dream was about to nod off he heard the scrapping sound of the stone blocks sifting around before going dead silent. Dream listened for any signs of movement or anything, knowing that Sapnap was doing the same. He was about to speak we he heard the breaking of blocks and Sapnap's shrill scream.

Before Dream could react a large hand clasped around his ankle and yanked him down from the ledge. Firm hands grabbed his waist and another pair grabbed his arms, pinning them behind his back. Dream growled thrashing against the iron grip (HAHA funny irony/pun) that held him. One hand detached from his waist and moved up to grip his jaw forcing him to look up into soulless eyes of a monster. The creature had no mouth or nose only two yellow eyes that were the same color as iron ore. Its grey body was cold and rock solid with small specks of what looked like yellow veins crossing various parts of its body.

Dream looked to his right and saw that Sapnap had been pulled out of his safe enclosure and was now pinned under a rock monster as three others surrounded him. Dream's eyes widened when the monster began to tear off the youngers clothing as a rod lick formation began to form at the creatures lowest region. 

(OKAY BREAK TIME  
REAL TALK  
WHY DID I DO THIS  
WHY ARE YOU READING THIS?

I am now known as the person who writes monster fanfiction about Minecraft block men. At first I was like yeah, it's not going to catch much steam but here we are. Nearly at 5k reads and hundreds of comments. Thank you but also WTAF y'all. This is the most cursed thing I will ever write and holy shit if you guys request a second one I might just die prematurely cause GOD said that I needed to leave the planet before I cause worldwide destruction. 

WELP

THAT'S THE END OF MY RANT  
GOOD LUCK!!!!!!!)

The monsters let go of Dream and he dropped to the floor with a thud. He felt a large hand tangle in his hair and yanked upward to come face to face with a throbbing cock (THIS IS SOOOOO CURSED AHHHHHHHH) Dream brought his hands put and pushed them against the creatures hips trying to push his face away from the block monster's cock. The grip in his hair stayed firm pulling him forward closer to the large thing. Dream swallowed taking notice that the shaft was longer than his face and was at least three maybe four fingers thick.

Dream continued to struggle against the things grip but to no avail as the head presses against his cheek. It was cold and firm, it had a slight give to it but not much. Panic began to settle in Dream when a hand reached around from behind him turning his face so that his lips aligned with the large shaft. He pressed his lips as tight together as he could as his face was pressed into the giant thing. 

Dream could hear Sapnap struggling as well with strangled chokes and gags as the other monsters had their way with him. Dream felt hands grip his waist suddenly and he gasped. Without skipping a beat the iron monster thrust into his mouth quickly, using his face like a toy. Luckily for Dream, unlike Sapnap, he didn't have a gag reflex but that still didn't stop the tears form welling in his eyes as the creature pounded his throat. It filled his mouth and throat, the creature bottoming out with each pound down his throat. The hand was still tangled in his hair grip still hard as it held him in place along with the hand squeezed around his jaw.

Dream felt the hand on his waist hook around the helm of his pants and tear them off. Dream let out a strangled cry as he felt a thick finger begin to prod his entrance dry. He tried shifting to stop what seemed to be inevitable but the hold on his face, hair, and ass were making it nearly impossible. The finger pushed in and began thrusting in and out roughly almost immediately. Dream groaned into the cock in his mouth as a burning pain set of his nerves and turned to pleasure. He never admitted it to anyone but he was a bit of a pain slut.

The iron monster continued to ram his throat and she could feel it becoming sore from the abuse and he could only hope that it would end soon. As if something was listening to his inner thoughts after one hard thrust that had Dream's nose squished up against the monster pelvis a thick liquid began to pump down is throat. Dream was forced to swallow the majority of it, the rest spilling out as the monster pulled away and Dream turned into a coughing mess. Dream looked at the substance dripping from his mouth onto the ground. It looked black with a metallic sheen and Dream did not want to find out what had just got pumped into his belly. (Don't look at me just cause I wrote it don't mean I can explain it.)

Dream's head shot upwards as he hisses in pain as a second finger began to thrust roughly into him without mercy. He could only hope the George was quickly making his way to their position or at the very least was better off than they were. 

GEORGE'S POV

"FUCK, FUCK, FUCK, FUCK!" I cursed loudly as the wooden monster thrusted four fingers relentlessly into my ass. The fingers hit my prostate every time which helped to dull some of the pain, but its fingers were still THICK and it hurt like hell. A scream escaped my lips as the creature curling its fingers into my prostate again causing a jolt of pleasure to shoot through me.

God why did I think collecting wood would be a good idea? And how the hell did Dream miss this in his programming! Fuck...why is this starting to feel good?, I thought. My eyes widened at the lost thought and I quickly forced it out of my head, No, this doesn't feel good this is horrible this is-

"AHHHHHH~!" I moaned out as the fingers curled again this time staying in positions to constantly wiggle and press against the sensitive bundle of nerves within me. My head blanked at the overwhelming pleasure as it overrode every pain receptor in my body. It wasn't like I was going to figure out a way to get out of the situation I had put myself in.

The creature pulled its fingers out and I panted heavily as I tried to calm and collect myself. Too bad the creature had other plans. The wooden creature gripped my hips and yanked my closer to it and I yelped when I felt its tip pressed up against my abused hole. I stared up wild eyed into soulless green orbs (yes I know he is colorblind- oh look- suddenly he is cured now keep reading) "Please don't....I wont be able to-" It thrusted in all the way.

A shrill scream ripped from my throat as it immediately began pounding into me with its massive thick (Wattpad sized) cock. I could see a small bulge in my belly every time it bottomed out inside of me. Surprising, the pain didn't last long at all and I could feel the last bits of sanity slipping away as my screams turned to pleasure filled moans begging whatever was fucking me for more. Why do I have to be such a goddamn whore sometimes?

Another wooden had grabbed at my face and I let it tilt my head over to side to come face to face with another massive dick. I felt my hand reach up as begin to stroke the thing before wrapping my lips around the tip and swirling my tongue around. The creatures hand tangled in my hair and I allowed it to control my movements as it began to face fuck me. I could feel my throat bulging as I gagged and struggled for air as I choked on the shaft.

(Damn, my mans really getting fucked by a tree...)

I squeezed my eyes shut and moaned as the creature pounding my ass somehow became rougher and began directly slamming into my prostate. The monster occupying my mouth began to thrust faster as well. Suddenly, it pushed as far as it could into the back of my throat and a sticky liquid began being pumped down my throat. I gagged as I was forced to swallow it all. The liquid was sweet tasting, almost like a syrup but it was far to sticky to be syrup. 

(I HAD ANOTHER INTRUSIVE THOUGHT OH NO!!!! I TRULY AM SORRY FOR WHAT YOU ARE ABOUT TO READ)

After one more thrust I felt my insides being painted with the same substance. I moaned out into the large cock as I felt it pull away, giving me a bit of room to breath. I then felt something tug at the back of my throat as if something was attached to it. I was barely able to look at it but I saw wat looked like a slick, wet looking strings that definitely looked like maple syrup attached to the creatures cock. Before I could gasp it slammed its cock back into my throat and began pounding at the same pace as earlier. It was stuck, great.

I felt the creature in my ass began to pound into me again and my eyes rolled up into the sockets as I felt it pound into my prostate hard, forcing me to climax. White strings of cum painted the grassy floor as I began to overstimulate turning into a moaning mess as my mind began muddled and everything in my vision became a blur. Tears pricked at the edges of my eyes and began to fall down my cheeks as the dull pain overridden by pleasure seized my body and forced me to black out. 

NARRATOR'S POV

Back in the cave Sapnap could hear the muffled moans of Dream as he watched the two iron block monsters pound him from both ends. His green eyes were rolled back and his cheeks were red as his overstimulated body was pounded into mercilessly. This was the fifth round for Dream and the monsters hadn't so much as slowed down yet.

Sapnap; however, wasn't worried about Dream right now, he was more worried about the two cocks that were lined up at his gaping hole. Sapnap had already been fucked once by the creatures as shown my the greyish black liquid that was seeping out of his abused entrance but it wasn't going to be nearly enough to take two of them at the same time. Sapnap felt the tips press against his entrance and he gritted his teeth together as he braced himself. He groaned loudly as he felt the tips push inside and stretch his insides out even further. Hands grabbed at his waist and held him still as both cocks thrusted up into him violently, only fitting about half way. 

Sapnap saw stars as his vision went white from the fiery heat of mixed pain and pleasure and at opposite times the cocks began to thrust upwards into him at a brutal pace. Sapnap's head snapped back and his tongue lolled out as the brutal pace continued into his bruised bundle of nerves. Loud moans escaped past his lips as pleasure from both his sensitive spot being brutalized and his body being far to overstimulated. Without warning he came again as the pit in his stomach released all over his chest. Sapnap groaned as a cock filled his mouth and throat causing him to gag slightly. Sapnap squeezed his eyes shut as his body writhed in pleasure and pain as he was used like a toy. 

The grip on his waist tightened as he felt both cocks thrust up into him causing his stomach to bulge in a way that it shouldn't have. He felt a hot liquid begin to fill his hole and stomach. His whole body shook again as he dryly orgasmed, unable to produce any more sperm. The monster continued to pump into him as Sapnap felt his vision fade as his throat also began to be filled with the same liquid that was being pumped into his ass.

After a few long moments, both monster pulled out and their cocks were replaced with a large smoothed circular rock to stop the liquid from escaping his severely widened hole. After a few more pumps the rock monster filling his mouth pulled away as Sapnap was placed on the floor coughing and sputtering as his vision and brain faded in and out between light and dark.

He glanced over at Dream when he heard a loud scream as apparently Dream had been in the same boat as him and was just now being filled with the foreign liquid. Spit and black liquid dripped from his face and was crossed along his sharpened features as the speedrunner was turned into a mess from being filled completely. Sapnap could see a large bulge being formed in his belly as well as the iron creatures continued their work. After another few long moments Dream was pulled out of and filled once again with the same rock inside of Sapnap. He let out a low groan and he was placed next to Sapnap on the ground. 

The two men looked into each others eyes which were dulled out from tire and pleasure as they panted heavily, unable to move. The shifting of rocks was heard once more as both promptly passed out.

In the woods however, 

George awoke sprawled out on the grass floor covered in brown ooze. His mouth still tasted like a sweet syrup and his entire body felt sore and abused. George lifted his hand over his stomach and felt a slight bump that shouldn't have been there. He groaned loudly as he pressed down softly feeling the tension in his stomach release. He didn't want to think about what end it was coming out of as he pressed more firmly until the bump was completely gone.

Sunlight peaked through the canopy and the block creatures that had attacked him were no where to be found. Not wanting to wait to see if they came back George slowly got to his feet, staggering slightly as he felt pain shot through his lower regions and spine. Pushing the pain away George made his way through the woods careful not to aggravate any more blocks along the way.

The mountain came into view and as he slowly but surely scaled the peak he saw the cave coming into view. He peered into the inky black darkness and tried his best to spot any sign of Dream or Sapnap. Nothing. He took in a deep breath and began to make his way deeper inside, keeping his hand along the wall to balance himself and to know where he was going. The light of a torch was seen around a bend in the cave and George soon spotted both Dream and Sapnap passes out on the floor. No block creatures in sight once again. He made his way over, noticing in bulge in both the boys bellies as well. He lightly shook Dream's shoulder who jolted awake but immediately groaned as pain shot through his body as well. 

"George?" he asked his voice hoarse.

"Yeah, it me. Come on get Sapnap up, get yourselves situated and lets get going before those things come back." George said quietly.

Dream nodded and looked down at his belly and groaned softly has he shook Sapnap awake. George turned away to let the boys handle there business before turning back to look at them once he heard the shuffling of feet.

"I think we can all agree not to do this again right." Sapnap said as he used Dream as a support to stand.

Both Dream and George nodded in agreement before they logged out of the worlds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah I have no clue how this abomination came to be but it's here now.
> 
> If you made it congrats I guess.
> 
> Ummmmmm......
> 
> I don't know why it has to be so detailed either honestly but you know what it makes the experience better. 
> 
> If you care to vote (I already know you commented on this lmao) or follow please do. You can always undo it later. Hopefully, my brain won't be able to top this anytime soon but no promises cause it seems to do what it wants whenever it wants.
> 
> ANYWAY!
> 
> You guys are amazing (even if you are really horny)!
> 
> WELP
> 
> I'm done.
> 
> SEE YOU DEGENERATE SOON!  
> Love, 
> 
> JPG
> 
> PS: Yes this did originate from Wattpad


	8. Pillow Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sapnap is cuddling Dream's pillow and Dream finds out so, he teaches Sapnap a lesson.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so, yeah, I'm really bout to do this, while they are together...in the same household...as I am writing this...
> 
> WOW
> 
> I love myself.
> 
> This prompt was requested by @OWODeadInsideOWO and the ship was requested by 
> 
> I know that Block must have traumatized some of your souls so some degree, but damn the comments are so fucking funny that I could barely breath from laughter so thanks for that. 
> 
> To quell the people I will write something uncursed and semi-normal.
> 
> I know that as degenerates, pet names, praise and degradation, and edging are the absolute shit to y'all so here you go. This chapter will have plenty of that.
> 
> HAVE FUN!!!!

DREAM'S POV

(I know y'all live for this mans POV so here you go a story of just his POV......you are welcome)

"Oh come on now...it's not that bad." I said softly as I desperately tried to contain my laughter looking at the absolute mess that lay before me.

Sapnap huffed, "Yes it is I can see your face turning red from trying not to laugh." I snorted which in turn spouted out a fit of tea kettle like laughter. Sapnap rolled his eyes, "Yeah, yeah let it all out. At least I tried."

He reached over and swiped a finger at the gooey mess that was meant to be a chocolate brownie cake. He put what was on his finger into his mouth and shivered and could see him fighting to urge to spit it out. Tear pricked my eyes as I began to laugh even harder, grabbing at the counter to steady myself. Sapnap was quiet for a moment for joining me in my fit, "Stop laughing dude, it seriously is not that funny."

I took a deep breath trying to calm myself enough to answer his question, "I *wheeze* just don't understand how you-oh my god- messed up so badly!" I wheezed again, "You had a recipe and everything!"

Sapnap groaned, "Cut me some slack I'm a college student. All I do is live off ramen and McDonalds."

I felt laughter begin to shake my body again and I had to force it down, "Aw, poor Sappy can't even cook."

"You can't either Dream! You're just as bad as me!" Sapnap retorted as he playfully punched my shoulder.

"True, but at least I can follow a recipe!" I said hitting him back.

Sapnap laughed as he took the soft blow, "Whatever you say Dreamie. I haven't seen you cook once."

I smiled walking over the brown mass set on the counter. I picked it up and quickly carried it over to the trashcan and watched it slide off the plate and into the white bad with a wet plop, "Well, that's just because I'm lazy. But aside from cooking do you just want me to order something for our dessert night?"

Sapnap nodded vigorously, "Could we have ice cream?" 

"Ice cream can't be delivered Sappy so choose something else." I said as I leaned against the counter to look at him.

"Oh come on, you an just go pick it up! Please Dream! For me?" he begged flashing his big doe eyes at me in an attempt to make me change my mind.

It worked.

"Ugh fine, but if I'm driving out to get it, you're paying for it." I groaned as I went over to grab my keys and Sapnap's wallet.

"Fine by me, just make sure you get chocolate. Any other addons are fine." Sapnap said as he made his way into the living room to sit down.

I rolled my eyes, "I'll be back." I opened the front door and shut it behind me as I made my way to the car.

(IDK Why this was so hard to write for me but whatever I am going back to 3rd person but don't worry Dream will be back)

NARRATOR'S POV

The moment Sapnap heard the car leave the driveway he let out a heavy sigh. Bringing his hands to his face and groaning. Dream, his best friends for years and also his crush was finally gone, "Why'd you have to be a show off." he grumbled into his hands as he thought back to his brilliant idea of trying to add extra sweet ingredients to an already complicated recipe. He had done it cause he knew Dream had a sweet tooth and had wanted to impress the Florida man. 

Sapnap moved his hands from his face and looked up at the ceiling. He loved Dream more than anything and would do anything to make him smile, to make him laugh...to make him love Sapnap back (Damn man, I think we all feel the same way about someone #lonelypeoplehours). An image of Dream flashed through Sapnap's mind. His messy dirty blond hair splayed across his forehead and curling around his ears to tease the outer edges of his jawline. Sharp, deep emerald green eyes that seemed to hold the very light of the Floridan ocean in them. Sun kissed skin that always tanned to the perfect light medium shade. Lips curled up in a bright smile as he moved closer, lips pressing up against the soft skin of Sapnap's neck.

Sapnap jolted up right feeling a heat rush to his cheeks as the image of Dream left just as quickly as it came. Sapnap shook his head trying to push away the dirty thoughts of the man that he now lived with. However, as if a flood gate had opened in his mind the thought keep pouring into his head. Dream's breath hot on his neck, hands running along his sides, his deep voice saying his name so slow that in nearly hurt. The bed sheets tangled around intertwined legs and soft lips connected in embrace. Sapnap would let Dream take control, allow Dream to use him however he pleased. Sapnap wondering his Dream was rough, if he would give him a pet name or degrade him or both. Sapnap shivered as he thought of Dream's canines sinking into the intersection between his shoulder and neck, leaving love bites and hickies along along his neck and collar bone. (I went back and read this whole paragraph and I cannot tell you how I am this descriptive I am single and have been for years, I guess this is what happens when the only "books" you read besides manga is smut 🧘♂️)

Sapnap felt his pants tighten and regret immediately began to settle in him. No matter how many fantasies he had about his tall best friend that was all Dream saw him as...a friend. Sapnap bit his lip and began to palm himself slowly through his black sweats. He moaned out loudly before covering his mouth, "I need to deal with this." he said to himself as he got up and made his way up the stairs to his room. 

Sapnap paused in front of the door to Dream's room. The door was slightly ajar and he could just barely see the outline of Dream's king sized mattress in the dark room (look he is going to have a king sized bed because he is a king alright. NO QUESTIONS). Sapnap bit his lip as the thought teased his mind. Dream could come home at anytime and Sapnap didn't want to know what Dream would do if he caught him jacking of on Dream's bed. However....

Sapnap pulled out his phone and opened up his messages with Dream. He felt a heated blush sprawl across his cheeks and the words were typed out with careful thought.

Could you pick up some soda as well? We ran out. You can use my card.

Sapnap waited in complete silence, his teeth threatening to break the skin of his lip. His phone buzzed in his hands and a message from Dream appeared.

Okay

Sapnap let out a shaky breath. As he pushed the door to Dream's room open and walked inside. He closed the door, leaving it open a small crack so that he could hear whenever Dream came back. Sapnap moved over the bed, his eyes adjusting to the darkness to see that Dream hadn't made his bed. The covers were a tangled mess with the smaller pillows arranged in odd positions. Sitting up against the head board was the body pillow that Dream had bought when they went shopping for stuff from Sapnap's bedroom.

Dream had stated that he like using body pillows better because there was no gaps that his head could fall into at night and they were generally more fluffy than regular pillow. Sapnap remembered teasing Dream about him just wanting to cuddle the pillow. It was a half hearted joke from a small image that had flashed into his mind of Dream cuddling the pillow as if it was another person. 

Sapnap crawled onto the bed grabbing the pillow and holding it gently. The pillow was definitely fluffier than the pillows that Sapnap slept with and it was even better since Dream's scent was on it. Sapnap pressed in nose into the soft fabric breathing in the warm scent of black coffee and ocean breeze that Dream seemed to sport at all times. He groaned allowing his body to control itself as his hand snaked down him chest and belly towards the waist band of his pants. 

Sapnap allowed himself to think of Dream, his deep voice whispering sweet nothings in Sapnap's ear as his large hands trailed his body and grabbed hold of his length. Sapnap moaned loudly into the pillow calling his friends name as his hand began to pump slowly and in a teasing manner like he imagined Dream would do to him.

"Does that feel good?" he would ask, nipping at Sapnap's ear, breath hot against his neck.

"Oh god yes, please Dream...don't be a tease..." Sapnap would respond.

"You are such a dirty boy, using my pillow to get off...you need to be punished." Dream would growl as he would begin to bite at Sapnap's neck, maintaining slow and steady movements with his hand.

"Fuuuuckkkk." Sapnap moaned as a shiver shot through his body as Dream's voice and touch filled him mind and took over his body. God, all he wanted was him. (Was that a heatwaves reference? Maybe...listen to the song that shit slaps). Sapnap collapsed onto the bed, holding Dream's pillow tightly as he wrapped his legs around it. Sapnap removed his hand as he began to slowly thrust up and against the pillow as his imagination began to take over.

Dream's leg would be placed between Sapnap's thighs, pressed against his bulging heat. Piercing green eyes watching him as Sapnap helplessly grinded against Dream's thigh.

"Look at what a good little slut you are." Dream would say as he gripped Sapnap's hips pushing him down even further against Dream's own leg, "Such a good slut, just for me." he would coo.

Sapnap would moan out and grind harder against Dream's thigh to get as much friction as possible.

"Yes, only for you...just for you..." Sapnap moaned out into the pillow as he thrusted against it.

(Y'ALL MR.LOVERMAN JUST STARTED PLAYING WHILE I WAS WRITING THIS, I SKIPPED IT AND THEN IT WAS DUDUDUDU (Dream's speed run music))

Lost in his own fantasies and lust Sapnap hadn't noticed the soft buzz of his phone of Dream's text saying that he was on the way back, nor did he notice the quiet sound of Dream's car pulling up in the driveway.

Dream came into the house silently, as he always did and was met with the soft moans and whimpers that filled the empty space. Dream felt his cheeks grow red as he set the stuff down in the kitchen, making sure to put the ice cream in the freezer before slowly making his way up the stairs. He saw his door ajar and he peered inside to see Sapnap grinding against his body pillow, moaning and whimpering softly.

He felt his bulge begin to grow as he listened to every gasp and whine that Sapnap made as he got off on Dream's own pillow. Dream could just barely make it out but the moment he heard it all sense of control left his body in an instant.

Sapnap's soft voice filled with lust as he called his name, "Dreeaaammm~"

DREAM'S POV

(Here you go you hornballs!)

I pushed the door open completely and leaned against the frame, crossing my arms as a scowl crossed my face. I watch Sapnap freeze completely as the realization and fear settled in. I lowered my voice as I glared at him, "Sapnap. What are you doing?" I asked sternly.

His doe brown eyes were filled with a deep fear as he stared at me. I could see the wheels turning in his head as he tried to come up with anything to say. All I got was a whimper. I let out a soft breath as I pushed off the wall and moved further into the room. I closed to door behind me completely and I moved over to the bed and ripped the pillow away from Sapnap, making him yelp in surprise. I pinned him to the bed, staring down into his fear filled eyes. Even in the darkness I could see the glossy tears that were beginning to build up.

"I'm so sorry.." I half whispered, half whimpered as the tears began to fall.

I felt my look soften as I reached up and wiped a tear away from his cheek, "Don't cry now Sappy, I'm not mad." I said softly, "A little surprised and turned on, but not mad."

Sapnap looked into my eyes with a shocked expression, "W-What?" he chocked out.

I smiled and leaned down to plant a kiss on his forehead, slowly making my way down along the side of his face before stopping and the bottom of his jaw. I heard him gasp as a shiver rocked his body. I leaned back up cupping his face and looking into his eyes again, "I'm not mad." I said again, "I just wish you had told me you felt this way sooner."

He opened his mouth to respond but I leaned down and stole the words away as I kissed him deeply. He moaned into him mouth as I let me take dominance and explore his mouth with my tongue. Slowly, the stiff shock and fear left his body as his hands slowly rose and wrapped around the base of my neck, fingers tangling into my hair. I pulled away from him enough to smirk as I saw the dazed, breathless expression he wore.

"Dream...please...I." he said quietly. 

I lowered my self, kissing Sapnap again. I felt his hard on press against my abdomen and I smiled into our kiss. I shifted position, flipping us around so that Sapnap was laid on top of me and my leg was pressed up against his hard on. Sapnap gasped as I grinded my leg against him. I smiled using the moment of weakness to attack the youngers neck. I wrapped my arms around his waist as I sat up, still grinding my thigh against him softly. I could feel my own hard on growing as I listened to more of Sapnap's whimpers and moans that escaped his lips.

I growled into his soft skin as I began to nip and suck at the lightly tanned skin, drawing more moans out of Sapnap. His breath was hot on my neck as he spoke, "Dream, please...just fuck me already."

NARRATOR'S POV

(Look I suck at writing in the 1st person, ugh, My newest book is going to be written in a combination of that and 3rd person so extra ugh. But you guys like it so I'll keep doing it.)

Dream groaned loudly as he bit down harshly onto Sapnap's already marked up neck, making the younger yelp in pain and surprise. Before he could say anything Dream grinded his leg up into Sapnap roughly making Sapnap moan out.

Sapnap felt Dream's breath on his ear. His voice was the deepest it had ever been and Sapnap could hear the hunger as he spoke, "Dogs don't get to make demands."

"Oh god Dream." Sapnap said. It felt like his word was spinning as heat rose in his body and lust clogged his mind. He could think, let alone speak not with out Dream plaguing everything he was doing. 

Dream suddenly stopped what he was doing and looked at Sapnap with a smug expression, "Prove to me how badly you want it. Suck me off."

Sapnap swallowed, his heart hammering in his chest as he watched Dream slide out from under him and swing his legs over the side of the bed. After taking a moment to collect himself from his daze filled high Sapnap got off the bed and kneeled in front of Dream. He looked up at Dream with big brown eyes as he slowly began to palm Dream's hard on through his jeans before swiftly removing them along with his boxers. 

Sapnap swallowed hard as he stared at Dream's cock (I do not know why I felt awkward writing that but, hey). Sapnap could feel Dream's eyes on him as he wrapped a hand around his length. Dream chuckled softly, "It not there just for you to look at and pet honey." Sapnap could feel his face turn red as he glanced up at Dream's face, bringing his own closer to Dream's cock. Sapnap licked the tip softly, keeping eye contact with Dream as her began to suck on the tip. Dream groaned softly, bringing his hand up and threading his fingers in-between Sapnap's dark locks. "Good boy." he said softly keeping his eye contact while Sapnap, "Just like that. Such a good and pretty boy for me."

Sapnap moaned into Dream's cock as he began bobbing his head up and down, taking more and more of Dream into his mouth with each motion. Dream cussed lowly as he felt the pit in his stomach tighten as Sapnap's warm mouth slowly engulfed his cock. His grip in Sapnap's hair grew tighter as he thrusted lightly into Sapnap's mouth, not wanting to hurt the boy just yet, "Can I." Dream asked looking back down into Sapnap's brown orbs with his mouth prettily wrapped around Dream's throbbing tip. (Did I need to add that last bit in...no, no I did not....do I regret putting it there? No♥)

Sapnap nodded and allowed his jaw to go slack as Dream began to thrust into his mouth. Dream's pace soon quickened as he began thrusting into the back of Sapnap's throat every single time. Tears pricked at Sapnap's eyes as he braced himself against Dream's thighs as he forced himself not the gag. Dream let out a loud moan as he gripped Sapnap's hair tightly and bottomed out in the boys mouth, releasing down his throat. Sapnap let out a chocked surprised sound but continued to swallow the fluid being pumped down his throat. 

(Okay here me out but what if his name was fucking...

.

.

.

.

.

SLUTNUT)

Dream pulled out of the boys mouth, letting him breath as he untangled his fingers from the ravenette's hair. He was panting heavily as he came down from his high as he watch Sapnap who had a fucked out expression on his face. Dream smiled tipping Sapnap's face up to look into his own. He ran a gentle thumb along Sapnap's bottom lip, whipping away a small dribble of cum that had escaped his mouth, "Strip for me pup, nice and slow. In return, if you do it well I'll give you a treat."

Sapnap swallowed, tasting the salty aftertaste of Dream's load before nodding obediently and standing up. Sapnap, as requested, began to slowly take of his clothing, starting with the white tank top that he was wearing. Dream watched as the boy stripped for him, Dream slowly running his own hand along his quickly hardening shaft. Sapnap bit his lip as he watched Dream pleasure himself to him stripped and his dick twitched with excitement as the thought of Dream slamming him down onto the bed and pounding him into the sheets shot through his mind. His pants hit the floor with a soft thud and he stepped out of them and closer to Dream.

Dream smiled standing up and towering over Sapnap. He brought a hand up to Sapnap's jaw gripping it gently before placing a soft kiss onto Sapnap's plump lips. "Such a pretty boy." Dream cooed as he looked deeply into Sapnap's eyes, "Now, get on the bed like the dog you are. Ass up." Sapnap had to force himself from moaning at the sudden change in tone as he moved to get onto the bed in position. Dream tore of his shirt quickly and reached over to the nightstand next to his bed. He opened to top shelf and grabbed lube. He opened it and poured a generous amount of the cold liquid onto his fingers.

He leaned over Sapnap, positioning his slicked up fingers to prod the youngers hole. "One last time. Are you sure? Once I start I am not stopping pup, so speak up now." Dream whispered into Sapnap's ear. Sapnap nodded, knowing that if he turned back now and went back to the way things were he would hate himself forever. "Use your words pup. I said speak."

Sapnap swallowed, "Yes, please...fuck me Dream."

Dream smiled and kissed behind Sapnap's ear as he thrusted one finger slowly into the smaller. Sapnap hissed as the burning pain of being penetrated bit at him. Dream continued to place soft kissed behind his ear and along the back of his neck. Dream listened carefully as pained whines turned to pleasure filled moans before he inserted a second, shortly followed by a third finger. "You're doing so well baby. So so good. Just for me." Dream rasped in the youngers ear knowing his words made the other squirm. Her curled his fingers and Sapnap let out a loud gasp, his eyes widening as Dream continued to tease and press against the area. He nipped at Sapnap's ear lobe and grinned, "Do you want it raw or safe tonight baby."

Sapnap shivered at the new nickname and looked over at Dream, staring into the sea of green. "Raw...I want to feel you...all of you." he rasped.

Dream nodded pulling his fingers out and grabbing the lube again, spreading it along his already wet fingers before rubbing it onto his throbbing cock. He didn't need to ask if Sapnap was clean, he remembered them talking about it a few weeks prior. Dream didn't remember exactly how the conversation came up but he was glad that it had been a conversation. Especially now. He lined himself up with Sapnap's entrance and slowly pressed the tip in. Sapnap let out a slutty moan before burying his face in the covers tangled beneath him. Dream smiled pressing in deeper as he ran a hand down Sapnap's back and traced his side while the other held the smaller's hips.

Once he had bottomed out he waited patiently for Sapnap to adjust to his size. After a few moments Sapnap let out a muffled moan and pressed his hips back into Dream's letting to older know that he was ready. Dream pulled out half way before thrusting back in gently to test the water. Sapnap let out a low groan of pleasure. Dream pulled all the way out until only the tip was in side of the dark haired male. Sapnap lifted his head from the sheets shooting a confused look at Dream. His eyes widened when he saw the devilish grin on the older's face as he gripped Sapnap's hips and slammed into him. 

Sapnap screamed as Dream began to pound relentlessly into him. Sapnap swore he saw stars every time the Dream pounded into his prostate (Yeah, he ain't walking for a whole year after this). The room soon became filled with high pitched moans and low grunts as Dream continued his rough attack on the younger's sensitive bundle of nerves. Sapnap could the knot in his stomach tighten even more as he was pushed closer and closer to his release. Suddenly, a large warm hand wrapped around his length and began pumping him as Dream leaned forward to place love bites on the back of Sapnap's neck.

"DREAM!" Sapnap half moaned, half screamed as his orgasm rocked his body. Sapnap's vision went white as strings of hot white cum covered the sheets below him. Sapnap's eyes rolled back and his tongue lolled out as his arms lost their strength and he collapsed on the bed, the only thing holding up the rest of his body was Dream's firm hands on his hips.

As his senses returned to him Sapnap could feel Dream filling him up as the taller man's orgasm washed over him as well. Dream's hold on Sapnap's hips loosened allowing the ravenette to collapse fully onto the bed. Dream watched as Sapnap rolled onto his back, chest heaving, beads of sweat rolling down his forehead, a hand cast over his eyes. Purple and red marks lined his lightly tanned skin as white fluid slowly seeped from his plush hole. Dream felt himself get hard again. (OOP-make that two years. Sapnap just gonna have to 👨🦽)

Dream carefully grabbed Sapnap's hips pulling him closer. As if it was instinct Sapnap wrapped his legs around Dream. Dream lined himself up with Sapnap's hole but didn't press in. Instead he leaned down and placed soft kisses on Sapnap's soft cheeks. "Do you think you can do one more round baby?" he hummed softly.

Sapnap lifted his arm away from his eyes and looked at Dream with a soft, pleading expression. He nodded slowly and moved to kiss Dream. Dream hummed in approval and kisses back as he pushed into the smaller drawing out a long moan from the raven. Dream began to thrust again starting at a slower pace to let the overstimulated boy underneath him get used to the feeling of being filled again in this state. After a few thrust Sapnap gripped Dream's forearms that were placed on either side of him. "Faster Dream, ruin me..."

Dream smiled, kissed the raven one more time before leaning back up. He pulled out all the way to the tip and began slamming into Sapnap once more with a new fire. Sapnap's back arched as a moan ripped from his sore throat as Dream pounded into him. Sapnap felt Dream's hand begin rubbing him again, a thumb grazing over the tip. Sapnap felt the pit in his stomach tighten once again as he was brought closer to another orgasm. 

"I'm g-gonna...FUCK...cum!" Sapnap panted out hoarsely as Dream found his prostate and began to slam into it. 

"Me too." Dream breathed out as he leaned down once again to place kisses along Sapnap's neck and shoulders. Dream removed his hand from Sapnap's member to his hips as he felt his own orgasm coming. Dream grunted loudly as he bottomed out in the smaller male and bit down on his shoulder as he came. Sapnap also let out a scream as he orgasmed, painting both of their stomachs in white. Dream rode out both their highs before pulling out and settling on the bed next to Sapnap.

Sapnap let out a heavy and pleased sigh and turned his head to look at Dream who was looking at him. Sapnap smiled and let out a soft giggle as they intertwined hands. "Sorry I messed up your bed...and your pillow." Sapnap said softly.

Dream grinned, "Sorry I messed up your ability to walk."

Sapnap snorted, "Guess you'll have to carry me then."

"I don't think I'd mind that much." Dream cooed, moving over to plant a soft kiss on Sapnap's forehead, "Now come of lets get cleaned up. We'll sleep in your room tonight."

"We?" Sapnap asked.

"Yes, we." Dream said with a smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY THERE WE GO
> 
> This is the longest thing that I have written so far and not gonna lie I'm kinda proud. This means that I can indeed write something that doesn't involve monsters!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed, it was a bit of a struggle for me to write but I kept pushing through so I hope you did in fact enjoy.
> 
> Only a small percentage of you are actually following me so if you could kindly check to see if you are and if your not please do, since you can always undo it later. Also please leave a vote of a comment to show me how much you enjoyed the chapter.
> 
> The next one is gonna be normal once again since all of my crack ideas are...forming at the moment
> 
> Also in the middle of writing this I came up with the most outlandish idea but you are gonna have to wait to see it once I get a few more ideas out. So don't forget THIS WILL BE YOUR ONLY WARNING FOR WHAT IS TO COME!
> 
> Love you guys,
> 
> Stay degenerates and stay safe and horny,
> 
> Also please find yourselves someone to cuddle...
> 
> You don't wanna end up like me
> 
> LOVE,  
> JPG
> 
> This was 4,800 words in case anyone wanted to know...


	9. Lets Go Out With A Bang (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream the manipulative power bottom is stuck in prison and is ready to escape so what does he do. He does Sam the Warden.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't even make a ship name for this one.
> 
> This is yet another request and it is a DOOSEY
> 
> You can blame @SleepIsAWeakness for this one. 
> 
> Bottom Dream again, but do not worry I do not discriminate against Top Dream.
> 
> If you don't like Gangbangs (cause apparently this had become the thing I'm known for writing now lol (That gonna go no my resume (not its not))) or Bottom Dream leave now cause this ones gonna ruin you. If you like Bottom Dream though then good luck keeping any part of your sanity. 
> 
> This is gonna be a long one and trust me you aren't ready for this. Its gonna have a whole lot of kinks shoved into this and I'm gonna tell you what or who besides Bottom Dream.
> 
> Also I lied about this chapter being normal...
> 
> This will probably have to be split into two parts for the amount of writing I'm gonna have to do.
> 
> Umm so yeah...hope you enjoy
> 
> Please vote and comment so that I may terrorize and traumatize more people please.
> 
> GOOD LUCK YOU GUYS (God can't save you now)

The prison walls was his only company. The chains that bound his hands, ankles, and neck were tight, but not in a particular way that could hurt Dream. The chains allowed for limited movement around the limited space that Dream was confined to. He could walk around, write, eat, and stare at the clock before going to sleep and repeating the process once again the next day. There was no real concept of time in the cell, the only thing that really reminded Dream that there was a world outside, the time did in fact exist, was the clock.

He both hated and loved that thing.

His only friend.

And his worst enemy. 

Dream scribbled meaningless words into one of the many notebooks that he was provided with. Dream knew how to play his cards, even if it meant harming his own heath and sanity to achieve his goals. Everything has slowly turning as events began to take place that would lead to his escape and conquering of the SMP once more. He just needed to wait a little longer as well as deal with the insufferable child which thought he had been broken away from Dream's clutches. Dream smiled knowing that Tommy was far from that fate.

Dream continued writing in the book given to him by Tommy with a slight scowl on his face as he forced himself to come up with kind lies to feed the British boy. It will be worth it in the end, he thought to himself as he finished off another chapter, setting the book aside, in the end...

(EVIL DREAM SUPREMECY!!! BUT NOW IT'S EVIL BOTTOM DREAM SUPREMECY POG!!!!!)

Dream let out a sigh and leaned his head back against the cool black obsidian that he rested against. His thoughts flashed back to the simpler times of him, George, Sapnap, and Callahan all running around on the open fields battling mobs together and laughing together as they settled around a campfire or collected ores. Dream wished to return back to such a blissful time, and soon he would, whether it be by death or destroying everything that the invaders had built. Either way...he would win. That made him happier than anything.

There was the sudden and familiar click as the machines settled around the cell walls buzzed to life. Dream opened his eyes and looked at the clock. It was time for dinner. Time for the wheels of his own plans to begin to turn as well. Dream stood, watching the lava that encased his cell begin to fall. he feigned a tired, dopey look. He wanted to look as weak and helpless as possible, unable to control his actions, consumed by loneliness and pain. That was what people wanted to see and he was going to give them exactly that.

As the last of the lava fell Dream could see the warden, Awesamdude, standing on the platform on the other side of the bubbling lava. The taller, buff man was holding a bland looking tray with what appeared to be a dried out looking steak, a potato, and a glass of water. Dream gave him a thin tired smile as Sam approached and handed Dream the tray.

"Thank you." Dream said softly.

Dream carefully settled to the floor before taking a sip of water. It was refreshing and well deserved. Dream sighed with satisfaction looking at the steak and then looking up that the masked male that towered above him. Despite trying his best to avoid Dream and not show any kind of sympathy to the green eyed manic that tried to tear the server to pieces, Sam had somewhat gotten closer to Dream. It wasn't like Dream could do anything without weapons and chained to a wall.

"A present for me?" Dream smiled up at Sam who smiled back before returning to a stern expression.

"You have been surprisingly good as of recently. So I thought I would reward you for your behavior...as an incentive of sorts." Sam said .

Internally, Dream's weak smile was a dark grin. He knew just the right strings to pull to get what he wanted. He just needed to be a bit more patient and let his guard down ever so slightly and Sam would fall into his clutches. Dream shrugged as he took a bite out of the dry steak, washing it down with water, "I don't need extra food to behave. Your company is more than enough."

Sam cleared his throat, "Oh really? Even though I'm the only that locked you in all those chains?"

Dream nodded, "I understand why you did it. I was unstable. I hurt people. And I realize how wrong I was. I can't make it up to them. I know that won't believe me." Dream paused taking another careful sip of water, letting a bit fall away from his lips and down his chin, "The least I can do is make your job easier so that you'll come and see me."

Dream couldn't see the expression behind the creeper mask but Dream knew enough to know that the taller was weighing his words, judging them carefully. Dream knew the next words that were going to come out of his mouth. They were:

"Well, thank you I guess. I'm still a bit surprised that you enjoy my company though. It's still a little hard to believe." Sam said.

Dream was right on the dot with his guess. "Is it really that hard to believe?" Dream cooed softly, "I mean I see you everyday. You feed me, give me things to do, sometimes you hum to me through the intercom. There is so much that you do for me when you don't have to. It make me happy. It makes me feel...safe." Dream let the last word roll of his tongue with a slight, but still soft edge. Hinting to implications that he knew Sam recognized. The warden blushed slightly and Dream knew he had the main roped. Now it was time to reign him in. Slowly. Carefully.

"Could you sit with me please? I know it's a lot to ask, but could you please...stay...with me?" Dream asked batting tired looking green eyes up at the larger male. Sam groaned looked back over to wall of lava and then back to Dream who stared up at him almost helplessly.

This could be another on of his tricks, Sam thought to himself, but he does look kind of...sad. It wouldn't hurt.

(Don't trust the green boy Tom Nook, please....I mean for the readers do it cause they need entertainment.)

"Fine. Just this once since you have been good." Sam breathed out as he sat down in front of the smaller, weakened male.

Dream smiled kindly, "Thank you Sam."

AWESAMDUDE'S POV

Dream was...cute...to say the least. 

I watched as he quietly chewed on with steak and potato, occasionally taking a sip of water to wash it down. The space was quiet as the only noise that filled the space with the soft popping of the lava. Dream looked somewhat frail. A thin scar crossed the bridge of his nose and another lined the bottom side of his jaw. His green eyes were dull and sad looking and his dirty blond hair was messy and speckled with dirt. His hands shook slightly when ever his picked up the glass of water and bought it up to chapped lips. However, despite this fragile appearance he still managed to be breathtakingly beautiful, even in what was his lowest point.

I swallowed hard as I watched him drink that last of his water, his Adam's apple bobbing slowly as pretty pink lips latching onto the cool glass. He set down the glass and sighed softly. The small glint of happiness that was in his eye dissipated as he looked over at me with emerald greens, "I guess this means that you're leaving." he said in a disappointed and sad tone. He sounded like a hurt and lost puppy.

"I guess it does." I replied standing.

I heard the clanking of chains as he reached over toward me slowly grabbing at the sleeve of my shirt that I wore under my armor. I looked down at him and had to use all of my reserve to to have my way with him right then and there. He was looking up at me with puppy dog eyes and a slight pout. His tanned skin and freckled cheeks glowing his the dim red light produced by the lava wall. His orange jump suit was slightly unbuttoned at the top showing unmarked and untouched skin. He was disheveled but in an enticing way that nearly made me pin him against the wall. 

His grip was weak, barely even there. I knew I could easily pull away and yet I couldn't as I stared down into sad...lust filled eyes. Oh no...I could feel my control slipping away.

"There must be something I can do to make you stay longer... I don't want to be alone again Sam, please. I'll do anything..." Dream pleaded with me softly.

My whole body went stiff and I balled up my fists as I felt my fantasies begin to slip into reality as I became noticeably hard. I watched as his eyes drifted over and then back up to my face, "Oh..." he said at a tone barely over a whisper.

(OH SHIT, OH SHIT, OH SHIT HERE WE GO!)

The chains rustled again as Dream brought his other hand up and palmed me though my confining pants. A low groan slipped past him lips as I looked down at him while he worked. He breath was heavy as he focused completely on my hardness. Sandy hair fell into his face as brought his mouth closer to my manhood.

DREAM'S POV

Sam's heavy pants and low groans were like music to my ears. I had him right where I wanted him and soon I would have everyone else in the same position. Sure, the plan meant that I might not be able to walk for a few day, possibly a week depending on how rough they were, but what was success without a little pain in the process. Using their own hatred and desires against them. It was truly the perfect plan. I did my work on the inside, while Ranboo did everything else in secret. 

I unzipped Sam's pants and carefully freed him from the constraints of his boxers. He was larger than I had originally anticipated but that wasn't going to stop me. I licked my lips looking up at him with a feigned softness before guiding his tip into my mouth. He moaned out hand flying to my head and tangling in my hair. I immediately began to bob my head, bringing my tongue over his slit while I sucked. His grip on my hair tightened and I simply just closed my eyes allowing my mouth to slacken as he began to thrust shallowly into my mouth. 

Go on...ruin me...take out all of your anger out on me...help me win

Sam's thrusts quickened and became a lot harder as he shoved his cock down my throat. I feigned a gag ever thrust wanted him to think he was hurting me when in reality it wasn't. (Dream you whore) I brought my hands up to his hips and gripped them softly as he pounded into my throat with unrelenting aggression.

"Fuuuckkk." he cursed lowly, "After everything you did...everything you said...all of your lies." 

Go on...tell me how much you hate me...tell me how weak I am...

"All the things you destroyed...look at you now...chocking on the cock of the man who imprisoned you...all for a little attention." He thrusts quickened and they were becoming sloppy. He was close. I braced myself. "You are nothing...but a fucking whore..." Sam groaned loudly as he slammed my head down, bottoming out in my throat before pumping his seed down my throat. He pulled out before he was finished, stroking himself as he let the rest of his cum paint my cheeks, nose, and mouth. I held my mouth open, looking up at him with a dazed expression.

"I'm sorry..."I croaked.

"Sorry won't even begin to correct it." Sam panted.

I forced down the smile that began to creep up onto my lips. "Then I guess, I need to be punished for it then...if this isn't enough for you."

His dick twitched.

I officially had him tied around my finger. 

(Okay before I continue, is it just me or like is having a manipulative character as a bottom kinda hot... like damn, my man's really said I'll get railed to get what I want..)

Sam growled as he looked down at him with a dark lust and hunger. I could see the burning anger of all of his hatred mixed in alongside his lust. He reached down quickly grabbing me by the shirt and forcing me against the wall roughly. He lowered himself taking off his mask to reveal the rest of his face that was twisted into a sadistic grin, "Maybe you're right. Maybe this..." he looked around the room, "wasn't enough for you. NOW TURN AROUND."

I swallowed and did as I was told, doing it just slow enough to look like hesitance. Sam grabbed the back of my neck and slammed me against the wall. A soft moan escaped my lips and I internally cursed myself for letting it slip by. But then again, it only helped my case even more. I heard Sam snort at the noise behind me. "So you like pain, huh? Well maybe this will also be to your liking you fucking psychopath."

I felt the coldness of a blade slash through the thin fabric of the jumpsuit as Sam tore it off my body. He tore off my boxers and stared hungrily down at my entrance. He lifted a hand and pushed it into the side of my face while the other guided his now rehardened erection toward my entrance. His tip pressed harshly against my hole and I hissed as I felt it slip in dryly. He moved his hand from his cock to my hip and without a word he thrust in deeply, bottoming out. A scream of pain tore from my lips as he began to thrust and it felt like I was being torn from the inside out. Fiery hot jolts of pain and pleasure shook my body as he thrust violently into my smaller frame at a harsh pace. 

(Dream gonna have to 👨🦼 out of the prison)

Sam moved his hand away from my face and down to my hips before promptly smacking my right ass check hard. I screamed out again as he began to to it repeatedly until the area became numb with pain. He leaned forward with an iron grip on my hips that was sure to leave bruises. He growled into my ear, "I beat you like that don't you fucking slut." (Tom Nook going ham I'm just gonna 🧘♂️) Without waiting for a response Sam bit down on my conjunction between my neck and shoulders drawing out another scream. His thrusts quickened as he drew blood. Tears pricked at my eyes but I refused to let them fall just yet. I needed the right moment.

Sam's thrusts began sloppy once again and I decided to let them fall as a hand once again tangled in my hair, yanking my head back. The chains smacked against the wall as one more scream left my lips as Sam bottomed out, pressing into my prostate before releasing his load deep inside of me. My legs shook with pleasure as I felt myself release shortly after. I felt my knees buckle as he dropped me into a sweaty heap on the floor.

He scoffed, yanking at the chain connected to my neck, "I'm not done with you just yet."

NARRATOR'S POV

Dream was yanked forward by the chain onto his hands and knees. Sam gripped his hips and pushed into him. Dream let out a loud moan as Sam began pounding into him again as a fast past. Dream's arms shook from the overstimulation. At least it's not dry anymore, he thought as his arms quivered and gave out on him. 

Dream could hear Sam's heavy pants as his grip on Dream's waist tightened making the area sore. Suddenly, Sam changed his angle as began pounding straight into Dream's prostate. Dream's eyes widened and is tongue lolled out as his back arched from the over whelming pleasure. Sam growled, grabbing at the chain yanking Dream up against his own sweaty body allowing him to pound deeper into the smaller male.

Sam took a long look at the boy who was currently falling apart against him. His sandy hair was glued to his head by sweat as cum and drool was splashed across his face. His body shivered with every pound followed by a high pitched slutty moan. Dream's emerald eyes were rolled back and flushed with pleasure. Sam let go of the chain and gripped Dream's jaw turning the boy's face to his own. Sam kissed him deeply, forcing his tongue into the smaller's mouth with ease, dominating him.

He released the kiss and pushed Dream back onto the ground making sure to hold him there as he chased his release once again, the knot in his stomach growing tighter. Sam gave one last thrust before once again filling up the whimpering boy under him. Dream let out a soft whimper as he came as well, unable to scream any more.

Sam pulled out and stood up looking at the mess of a man on the ground. He yanked on the chain on Dream's neck again. "Clean me off." he said sternly.

Dream complied, licking along the shaft and tip at any access cum on his cock, giving it one last suck before being pushed away. Dream's chest was heaving as tire was starting to settle in. Sam smiled and stood over him, "I think we just found a way to properly punish you for your crimes. So be ready for tomorrow." he said before walking away.

Dream lay still for a long while until he was sure that Sam was completely gone. A smile creeped on to his face as he sat up and then stood, moving over to the shower to get cleaned up. He knew that he would survive whatever Sam or the others threw at him and his escape and their death would be inevitable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DONT WORRY, there's a part two.
> 
> It will take me awhile to write so I might post some other chapters to fill your time until it's finished
> 
> I nothing else to say other than sorry for the Tom Nook references but I could not stop them....Sorry not sorry.
> 
> Anyways hope you enjoyed yourselves, see you in the next chapter!
> 
> Love you guys,
> 
> JPG


	10. Lets Go Out With A Bang (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream gets punished in prison.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's part 2!

George and Sapnap were the first to arrive at the prison. Both clutched a small invitation in their hands as they walked forward and look around. Callahan, Punz, Ponk, and Fundy followed closely behind with their own invitations. 

"What do you think Sam called us here for?" Sapnap asked as he looked around the Blackstone walled entrance room.

George shrugged, "All I know is that it has something to do with Dream and his punishment."

Sapnap sneered, "Maybe a death sentence."

George glared at him, "He already lost two of his lives Sapnap."

"Might as well finish him then." Sapnap snipped back. 

Before George could respond to the younger male the portal flashed again and more members of the SMP arrived. Karl, Quackity, Eret, Jack, Antfrost, and Wilbur to be exact. (Look we all already know that Wilbur is coming back to life so I'm just gonna conveniently alive him for right now.) George and Wilbur's eyes met momentarily, both having known the dirty blond male personally, both feeling a sort of pity and sympathy for him, though they knew it was misplaced now. George looked at all the surrounding faces, all of them mixed with interest and confusion at their strange calling. George took notice of two things immediately.

One was that the people left out were clearly the children on the SMP and those that weren't directly affected by Dream's actions (for the most part).

Two was that everyone in the room had a good reason to hate Dream, in fact, all of them besides George hated Dream.

They hated him a lot.

The feeling in George's stomach sank further. He was about to make a comment on his findings to Sapnap when a hidden door opened and reveled Awesamdude standing in the corridor behind it. A large grin was on his face as he welcomed everyone. "Thank you for coming, I know that this was all out of the blue but I can assure you that it will be worth your time. Follow me." Sam motioned for the group to follow him into a smaller room that was a little ways down the hall. It was dark and the only source of light in the room was coming from the torches that were placed on each side of the door.

George could see Sam's grin as he spoke, "I know that all of you hear have some sort of grudge or unfinished business with Dream. He's hurt you all whether it has be physically, mentally, or emotionally. Tommy of course, has had to face the most trauma at the hands of Dream so of course he got to take away two of Dream's lives which is fair; however, the rest of you didn't get anything out of that." He looked around the room his dark eyes meeting George's, "I know some of you have your reserves but I know that ultimately you wouldn't be here if you didn't feel like Dream didn't get what he TRULY deserved."

George could see Sapnap nodding next to him.

"So today is your day to get revenge." The room lit up immediately and George gasped at what he saw. It was Dream. The blonds hands her chained above his head connected to a pully system. He was wearing no shirt allowing the scars that lined his body to be in full view. His mask was no wear to be seen and his face was revealed to everyone in the room. Dream's sharp green eyes meet George's and he could see the tire as well as surprise in them. But there was something else in them, hidden under the surface.

Delight?

No, I couldn't be that right.

"A few days ago I was well informed that his person we deemed to be a near god of this server is nothing more than a cock slut who will do anything for attention. So I thought why not give him what he wants." Sam's grin widened, "Whatever you do don't kill him. Other than that everything is on the table. You have as long as you need to absolutely BREAK him. If you wish not to partake in this event you may come with me as I leave other than that have fun."

With that another seperate door opened and left as quickly as he came, waiting just a moment to see if anyone would follow him through. No one did. 

All George could do was stare in shock and awe. This can't be real, he thought, this has to be some sort of sick joke...

Sapnap and Fundy looked at each other for a moment and grinned at each other. George snapped his attention to Sapnap, "You can't be seriously considering this Sapnap!" he hissed.

Sapnap shrugged, "Why? After everything he's done? I think he had this coming a long time." Fundy nodded in agreement as they both approached Dream.

Dream's eyes shifted over to look between Sapnap and Fundy, a haze over his green eyes. Fundy was the first to speak, "You were meant to be my wife...my shinning star." he paused raising a hand up to cup Dream's jaw to make the male look at him, "You were the love of my life an you left me and then you betrayed me and destroyed my one and only home..." 

Dream looked at Fundy. melting in the kitsune's touch, "I'm sorry..."he whispered.

Sapnap scoffed, "Are you really though?" Dream glanced at the ravenette with a pang of guilt.

"Sap I-"

"I don't wanna hear it. The only thing I wanna hear is the sound of you chocking on my cock." Sapnap growled walking over to the lever that controlled in. Flicking it the chains untightened, dropping Dream to the floor. Fundy glanced over at Sapnap and nodded before glaring down that the blond at his feet. 

"I wish I felt sorry for you." Fundy said, "But I don't." 

Fundy moved to stand behind Dream, reaching down to grab that blonde's hair and yanking him upward to force him to look up at Sapnap. Sapnap stared down that Dream with an evil grin. "So you're sorry right? Then prove it, prove it to me, to Fundy, to George, to everyone. We wanna see just how sorry you are."

Dream swallowed as he watched as Sapnap lowered his pants slowly and began to palm himself through the fabric of his boxers slowly. The grip in Dream's hair loosened as Fundy went to do the same as Sapnap, watching the blond carefully as he reached up and replaced Sapnap's hands with his own. 

(This is already at 1,000 words and I'm not even at the good part yet FML...wish y'all luck cause this might be the longest thing I've written so far.)

Dream slowly pulled down Sapnap's boxers, maintaining eye contact with the dark and lustful gaze of his once friend. George could only watch in a mix of horror and pleasure as Dream wrapped a hand around Sapnap's length and began to jerk him off slowly. George could feel his own pants growing tight as he watched, wishing that he was Sapnap in someway. George saw movement next to him as Punz, Punk, and Quackity were the next to move forward circling around to the other side of Dream, smug looks on all of their faces. 

Sapnap tangling his fingers in Dream's hair as he watched as the blond began to lick at the tip of his hard on before wrapping his mouth around it, swiping his tongue along the slit. Sapnap groaned the grin on his face growing wider as he continued to watch Dream continue to suck him off. Fundy gasped softly as he slowly jerked himself off at the sight.

"You really are a cock slut aren't you Dreamie?" Sapnap said as he grip in the blonde's hair tightened. (NOT HELIIUM BY GLASS ANIMALS PLAYING AHHHHHHHH! I am honestly terrified for the first chapter to come out cause I swear if what happens what I think is gonna happen, I just might cry....It isn't easy to make me cry) Dream moaned softly in response causing a shiver to shoot up Sapnap's spine. Sapnap groaned loudly as he thrusted shallowly into the back of Dream's throat. He had expected Dream to gag so when the blond didn't Sapnap looked down at him with a curious look. "No way....I thought you were joking about not having a gag reflex. You really are a cock slut."

(Dammit now it's Heatwaves! so excuse me a minute..

SOMETIMES ALL I THINK ABOUT IS YOU LATE NIGHTS IN THE MIDDLE OF JUNE HEATWAVES BEEN FAKING ME OUT CAN'T MAKE YOU HAPPIER NOW!!!!!!!!

That was me screaming the lyrics, okay continue...) 

Sapnap's grip in Dream's hair held steady as he thrust roughly into the blonde's mouth, making the older male moan into his cock. By now the rest of the males that were surrounding them had taken off their pants and boxers and were jerking themselves off as they watch Sapnap begin to brutally face fuck the once tyrant now captive. Dream brought his hands up to Sapnap's hips as the ravenette thrust into his mouth at an unforgiving pace.

"Why do you let us have a try?" Quackity said as he moved next to Sapnap, kissing the taller's shoulder gently. (Look canonically Karlnapity is a thing as we stan it here)

Sapnap grinned and pulled out of Dream's mouth allowing Quackity's fingers to replace his own, "Of course baby." 

Dream coughed slightly as he tried to catch his breath before Quackity yanked his head up again, shoving his cock into Dream's open mouth. Quackity let out a low moan as Sapnap began to pepper kisses along his neck and shoulders as he thrust in Dream's mouth at near the same pace as Sapnap.

George looked over at Karl who was sifting uncomfortably next to him as he watched his two boyfriends have their fun with Dream. Karl's eyes met George's for a split second before he sighed and moved over to his boyfriends, running slim fingers along the middle of Quackity's back as he began to kiss along the opposite side of Sapnap. He wanted nothing to do with Dream, he just wanted to aide the others in is "torture". 

Quackity weaved both his hands into Dream's hair as he felt his orgasm fast approaching. Without warning the male under him Quackity let out a loud groan as he bottomed out in Dream's mouth, pushing his cock as far back into the male's throat before releasing. Sapnap grinned into Quackity's shoulder as he watched Dream's eyes widen in shock as he desperately tried to swallow what was being pumped down his throat. Before his orgasm was done Quackity pulled out, cum spurting out onto Dream's face. Dream closed his eyes and held his mouth open to catch it as it painted his cheeks and nose.

"Fucking whore." Quackity panted as he stepped away and was quickly replaced by Punz and Ponk.

Sapnap moved away from Quackity, who went to kiss Karl, and looked at Fundy who was slowly jerking himself as Punz thrusted into Dream's mouth and Punk occupied Dream's hand. "Aren't you gonna join?" Sapnap asked.

Fundy shook his head, "I want something else, care to help me once Punz and Punk are done?" Sapnap saw the sly grin on Fundy' s face and matched it.

"Of course."

Punz and Ponk soon finished quickly, having already built up from jerking themselves off. Punz finished deep in Dream's mouth while Punk came on Dream's face. Once Punz pulled out Dream went into a slight coughing fit as he caught his breath. Sapnap and Fundy moved towards him and Dream could feel himself being raised by his arms as he was hoisted up against the wall once more.

Moving away from the contraption Fundy walked over to Dream and kissed the blond deeply as Sapnap crouched in front of Dream's crotch. Dream moaned into Fundy's mouth as the orange haired male dominated him in the kiss as Sapnap palmed him though the orange fabric of the pants he was wearing.

Fundy pulled away from the kiss and looked into Dream's lustful green eyes. He smirked slight before he moved down to kiss and bite along Dream's neck and shoulder causing small gasps and whimpers to escape the younger's lips. Red and purple marks began to bloom around Dream's neck and shoulders and Fundy marked up his once fiancé's body. Sapnap meanwhile had pulled down Dream's pants and boxers, exposing him completely to everyone in the room. He sucked on his fingers before placing two at Dream's rim before shoving them in roughly. Dream jerked his eyes widening as a slight scream passed his lips making Sapnap grin as he roughly thrust his fingers in and out of Dream's entrance.

"Oh my god..." Eret whispered as he watched, intrigued.

"I'm surprised you haven't joined in the fun yet Eret." Wilbur commented as he watch the hardon in the male's pants grow with each desperate moan that escaped Dream's mouth.

Eret smiled, adjusted the dark shades on his face slightly, "I have more control and patience. I want them to have their fun first."

Wilbur smiled, "I didn't think I could ever agree with you again and yet here we are."

George stared at them before turned to look at Callahan, Antfrost, and Jackmanifold who had also not moved since the beginning of the ordeal. Callahan's tail was flicking back and forth with lust and anticipation as he watched. Callahan simply watched with an emotionless expression. Jack had a hungry and almost dangerous look on his face. George knew that they would join in soon. 

Wilbur looked over at George seeing the conflicting emotions on the brunet's face. He moved over to stand next to George, "Honestly, I thought you would have been right over there about the screw that daylights out of him and yet here you are, just standing here."

George looked up at Wilbur before turning his gaze away. "It just feels wrong..." George said.

"Then why didn't you leave?" Wilbur asked leaning down to look more closely as the red faced George.

"Because I-" I'm enjoying this, "I don't know. I just felt stuck."

Wilbur hummed, "So denial....I understand I mean he was your-" George shot a glare at the taller male.

"DON'T SAY IT!" George hissed.

Wilbur raised his hands up in surrender, "Sorry, didn't know it was such as touchy subject."

George huffed about to open his mouth to respond when a sharp cry snatched the words away from him and George turned his attention to the direction of Dream. Sapnap had finished fingering and prepping Dream and had picked up the taller male by his legs, pressing them against Dream's chest as he thrust roughly into Dream's opened hole causing the blond to scream. 

Sapnap let go of Dream's thighs, letting them drop around his hips as he began to thrust into Dream at a fast pace. He reached up grabbing Dream's jaw harshly, forcing the blonde to look at him. Dream's eyes were half lidded and cloudy as moans and screams passed pretty pink lips. "You fucking like that you fucking whore? You like being filled up by my cock don't you?" Sapnap growled.

Dream moaned in response.

Sapnap grinned deviously as he gripped Dream's hips bruising and began to thrust a an even more brutal pace into the blonde's prostate making Dream scream out once more. Sapnap leaned his head down and bit down hard at the space between Dream's shoulder and neck, drawing blood. Tears pricked at Dream's eyes and threatened to fall as his body was overtaken by a hot mixture of pain and pleasure. He felt hands on his cock and glanced over to see Fundy tying a small piece of cloth tightly at the base of his cock before smiling up at the fucked up blond. 

"No...Ah...PLEASE~ not that..." Dream moaned out, his voice hoarse and broken. He felt Sapnap grin and laugh slightly against his tanned skin as he moved to another spot on Dream's collar bone and bit down again. 

Sapnap felt the knot in his stomach tighten and he quickened his rough thrusts as they got sloppy as he chased his release. After a few more thrusts into Dream's prostate Sapnap bottomed out completely and released into Dream's hole. Dream's body jolted as he orgasmed dryly, his cock twitching angry and red. The tears at the corners of his eyes fell as Sapnap groaned lowly as he pulled out and cum began to drip down Dream's shaking legs. 

"This is just the beginning Dreamie. Our fun is far from over." Sapnap said as he watched Fundy position himself between Dream's legs before thrusting into the blond. Dream screamed again his voice shrill as he internals were overstimulated and he was unable to cum. Dream's hands gripped at the chain that held him up as Fundy continued to thrust quickly into him. Fundy growled lowly and he kissed and nipped at Dream's neck. 

By now Dream was a moaning mess, his throat to sore to be able to scream so all he could do was moan as his body began to build up again. Fundy groaned lowly as he leaned up and whispered in Dream's ear, "I'm gonna fill you up good honey."

"Fundy...please." Dream murmured as he felt Fundy press deeply into Dream's heat and filled him. Dream moaned out, his eyes rolling back and his tongue lolling out. After a few moments Fundy pulled out and watched Dream go slack in the chains. Sapnap, who was standing next to the lever now lowering Dream to the ground. Dream didn't even fight it and simply collapsed on the floor.

"What Dream, can't take it anymore? What happened to the overconfident person I used to know? Or was that just another lie of yours?" Sapnap cooed.

To Sapnap's surprise, Dream pushed himself up into a sitting position with his legs tucked underneath him. His greens eyes flicked up to meet Sapnap's for a moment and Sapnap could see the fire flash through them which made Sapnap smile. "Looks like you might have told a truth then."

DREAM'S POV

(HERE WE GO GUYS MANIPULATIVE DRE)

I let myself slip in front of Sapnap just a little. I cursed myself internally for letting the façade slip, but my pride couldn't just let him get away with saying those things to me. I felt hands grab at me and I yelped in surprise as I was yanked back. I felt the tip of someone's cock press against my abused hole and groaned softly as head was pressed in. I felt something else press against my entrance. My eyes widened and I looked up to see Punz hovering above me as he pressed his tip against my hole. 

Well shit, I thought as I felt him press in slowly. I gritted my teeth together as a burning pain shot through my spine. Once the tip was in I heard Punz and the person under me who I found to be Punk, groan simultaneously. I let a moan slip past my lips as Punz thrust in farther as Punk gripped my hips to hold me in place. The thrusts were slow at first, but my body still shook from overstimulation and denial of release twice. It was annoying and infuriating, but it was nothing that I couldn't endure. If only I could...

The moment Punz and Punk's thrusts became synchronized and the pace picked up immediately. I threw my head back as my body shook from the force of the thrusts as moans escaped my lips. I could hear Sapnap laugh at my side. I forced myself to keep from sneering at him and instead focusing on the painful pleasure that was rocking my body. Punz leaned down and pushed his lips against mine, shoving his tongue forcefully into my mouth. I let him, kissing back with sloppy passion, moaning into his lips. I felt him smirk and his pace along with Punk picked up again. 

My eyes shifted over to the corner of the room and for a brief moment my eyes met George's. I wish that they hadn't but they did and the long, tender moments that we had shared flashed in my mind. I could see the arousal in his eyes but I could also see the shame and the disappointment as well. I also saw love. Dammit even after everything that I had done and said and he still...

Punz and Punk began thrusting in unison as they chased their release making me scream against Punz's lips. I couldn't think about George now, I had to worry about myself first. I felt them both thrust in deeply into me. Punz pulled away with a groan and looked down with a smile upon seeing the slight bulge in my stomach. It felt both him and Punk release into me. My throat was to sore to moan anymore so I simply just threw my head back and let my body shake as I was denied my own release for the third time.

Fuck you Fundy...Fuck you Sapnap, I cursed in my mind.

After a few small thrusts both Punz and Punk pulled out and I saw movement out the corner of my eye. I turned to see Callahan, Antfrost, Jack, Wilbur, and Eret all approach as they moved away. An audible groan escaped my lips as they approached and I was yanked up by both Eret and Wilbur to my knees. I flicked my eyes up to meet Jack's as he stared down at me with an evil grin.

Eret and Wilbur positioned themselves around me both pressing up against my gapping entrance. They thrust in just as Jack thrust into my mouth. I looked up at him trying to give him the most pitiful and fucked out expression that I could muster. I worked as I watched his eyes darken as he began to fuck my face. Both Wilbur and Eret began to thrust in unison before matching each others in and out motions. I felt one of my hands being grabbed and slid onto the Callahan's heated cock the other being taken by Antfrost. I moved my hands slowly as I brought my self to match Jack's thrusts in my mouth.

No matter how I tried to ignore it I could see George watching out the corner of my eye. A deep blush was splayed across his face as he deep brown eyes stare at the abuse that I was enduring. I looked worried and sympathetic. He was softly palming himself as he watched but he made no move towards me. I moaned into Jack's cock as I watched him play with himself through his pants. Our eyes meet again for a brief moment before my attention was yanked away as Wilbur and Eret both gripped my hips and began pounding relentlessly into me. My hands picked up that pace on Callahan and Antfrost who were both audibly moaning. 

I closed my eyes as my body shook with only pain as I felt my orgasm build again, my body being to long denied the pleasure of release. Jack was the first to cum as he pressed deeply into my mouth and cum down my throat. He was soon followed my Callahan and Ant as they came on my face and hands. I let my hands fall away and I fell over onto Eret's chest. Both he and Wilbur adjusted positions and continued to thrust ruthlessly into me. 

I forced my body to go lip and the tears of pain to slip down my face and sobs rocked my chest. Fake crying. It was a useful talent. I heard Wilbur laugh as he thrust into me and came followed quickly by Eret after a few more hard pounds. I let out a chocked out scream as my body went completely limp. 

Wilbur and Eret pulled out and shoved me onto the ground. I closed my eyes forcing my breath to be ragged and heavy, continuing to cry as my entire body twitched and shook. "Poor Dream." Sapnap said with a sneer, "Looks like you're not as strong as you thought."

I sobbed in rely even though my mind was screaming at him. 

"I think we're done here unless you want to have some fun George?" he said.

I could hear George's soft voice reach my ears. "I do, but I don't want to do it in front of you."

I could hear the suspicion in Sapnap's voice, "Why?"

"Cause I want to. Is that to much to ask?" he paused for a moment, "He WAS my boyfriend."

Those words hit hard, I felt my chest tighten unable to give up the act that I was playing. Sapnap was silent for a moment before sighing, "Fine, I'll wait for you out front. Don't take to long." he conceded.

I listened to the group move away from his "broken" body as the sound of a door opening sounded out in the silent space before closing again. Soft footsteps made their way over and me opened my eyes to see George crouched over me, eyes full of both worry and something else I couldn't place.

"Dream." George said softly, his voice just over a whisper, "Stop pretending."

For a moment I thought about keeping up the façade but quickly thought against it knowing that George knew me better than anything else. I sat up, my body slightly shaky as I met his eyes completely, "Didn't fool you huh." was all I could manage to say to my ex.

He smiled slightly and brought a gentle hand to my face wiping away some cum from my face. I subconsciously leaned into his touch and I forced away the parts that screamed at me to pull away. I didn't need to act around him. I didn't need to pretend. I could be myself.

So why did I push him away?

We stared into each others eyes for a moment searching for something neither of us could find. Hatred. Disinterest. No, that was no where in sight. I knew just as much as I saw in his eyes that he saw in mine. The love, the pain, the heartbreak, and the sorrow.

"You never visited..." I said softly, not wanting to sound as tired and broken as I did.

"I wanted to..." he started, "but Sapnap is a hard person to handle."

I nodded and silence fell over us again. My eyes drifted down to his hard on. "Let me help you." I said reaching down to palm him.

He moaned softly. "I don't want to take advantage of you." he replied.

"I know...but if you don't they won't be to happy."

"What's your plan?" he said grabbing my hand and looking me in the eye.

I smiled and kissed his nose softly, "I plan on seeing you again after this whole ordeal is over."

George's eyes widened as I moved to kiss his neck softly, not wanting to mark him. He opened his mouth the speak but closed it before he could mutter a word. I knew what he wanted to say, I knew he had answered his own question. I moved away from his neck groaning softly as his hand danced along my hard on, pulling at the tie around it. "Lay down Dream...let me take care of you-of us."

I nodded in acceptance, laying on my back as I watched him undress his lower body. He swallowed slightly as he pressed against my abused hole. I groaned as he pushed into me slowly and began to thrust at a slow pace. He leaned forward, pressing his forehead against mine, making our eyes meet as he soft breaths met mine. His thrusts quickened as he drew closer to his release. I felt my stomach tighten as my climax rose quickly. I moaned out George's name just as he moaned out mine.

After a few more harsh thrusts he pressed deeply into my prostate and I made sure to scream loudly as we both climaxed at the same time. George pulled out and panted heavily for a moment continuing to maintain eye contact with me. His mouth opened again and his voice came over his ears. What he said did nothing but make a grin cross my face, "You better make that a promise Dream. I want to see you again."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took awhile and I was focus I forgot to leave my usual comments lol
> 
> So take this pun that I thought of
> 
> Dream went from pro to hoe real fast...
> 
> Okay there we go!
> 
> I left this open for a part three in case anyone wanted it and also Dream's new song is amazing and I love it so much. Its simple I know but it's his first song and its honestly a banger.
> 
> You guys know that drill, vote, comment, and follow for more content.
> 
> So yeah, 
> 
> Also leave a comment for what chapter you want next:
> 
> Something normal?
> 
> CRACK
> 
> SATANS ASSHOLE
> 
> Public Seggs
> 
> Your choice! The most comments on what ever will get posted first. 
> 
> ONLY 14 DRAFTS TO GO WOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!
> 
> Love you guys!
> 
> JPG
> 
> This was 4,854 words!


	11. SKELETON AND BLOCK

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream gets caught by Step Blaze and Step Wither Skeleton and finds out not all men are one and done finishers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey so, you remember BLOCK?
> 
> I know you do.
> 
> Well a certain comment caught my eye and well....
> 
> You can see where I am going with this.
> 
> To the person who commented (I know you know who you are) you should have known.....you should have seen this coming.
> 
> I tried fighting it and I failed.
> 
> AND HERE WE ARE
> 
> This is a combination of requests from people who wanted a cum dumpster chapter and and chapter where a character basically throws themselves at something to be fucked so.....
> 
> HERE ARE THE CULPERATES OF YOUR SUFFERING: 
> 
> (Lmao to lazy to name them lol name yourselves (This is future JPEG btw))
> 
> Also make sure to vote and comment!
> 
> ENJOY!

Dream peered around the corner and down one of the many halls of the Nether Fortress looking for Blaze or Wither Skeletons. He sighed in both relief and in displeasure as he moved completely into the hall. He felt as if he had been searching for Blaze for hours while also narrowly avoiding the attention of the Wither Skeletons. And to think that he had luck by spawning into the fortress.

He jogged down the long hall, looking around and keeping tabs of his location. Then finally he heard the low moan of a Blaze. Excitement pumped through Dream's veins as he spawned in his sword and sprinted down the hall towards the sound. He peered around the corner again and saw a Blaze floating along down a dead end hallway.

The Blaze was human like in appearance apart from its orangish skin that radiated slightly. It's hair was a fiery red that matched its eyes. Eight rods floated around him as he moved slowly down the hallway, feet hovering just above the ground a long gown swaying around its legs. Dream stepped out into the hall, readying his shield as he ran towards the Blaze. The Blaze turned to look at him before just narrowly dodging the blow from Dream's blade. 

Dream threw up his shield just as the Blaze shot fire charges at him (At least I think that's what they are called.) Dream swiped at the creature again, his blow being dodged once more. He gritted his teeth as the Blaze shot again, one of the shots grazing his cheek thus knocking off his mask. A thin line of blood ran from his cheek from the small scrap that had formed from the contact. Dream leapt away as the Blaze shot at him again knocking his shield away. It clattered on the floor and slid out of reach.

Dream turned to face the Blaze who was now eyeing him closely. Dream braced himself to be shot at but nothing ever came. Dream opened his eyes and looked up at the Blaze that was now hovering above him. The Blaze cocked his head to the side as it stared down at Dream. Dream could only stare back into red eyes. The Blaze was gorgeous to say the least and Dream was surprised that he hadn't noticed before. It had a defined jawline that wasn't to hard and it had a splattering of red freckles along its cheek and nose. 

The two males stared into each other eyes until Dream's ears pricked at the noise of Wither Skeleton footsteps coming down the hall. Before he could react in time he saw the black figure come around the corner. Dream could see the blade rise before swinging down at him. Dream raised his arm in defense.

"Stop!" a near angelic voice called out and the blade stopped immediately above Dream's arm. Dream glanced over at the Blaze that still had it's eyes on Dream but had a hand extending out on the Wither's arm. The Blaze extended an arm down towards Dream a small smile on its face. "Are you okay?" It spoke again and Dream looked up at it completely dumbfounded. 

"You can speak?" Dream asked hesitantly taking a extremely warm hand. 

The Blaze nodded, "Of course. Human's just never last long enough to hear it."

"So, why are you leaving me alive?" Dream asked glancing over at the taller Wither that was glaring daggers at him. The Wither was human like as well, with dark grey skin and black hair. It's entire body was covered in skeleton tattoos. It hands were completely black but were semi translucent so that Dream could see the skeleton underneath the skin. It scowled deeply at Dream as it watched him interact with the Blaze.

"Because you interest me." the Blaze said squeezing Dream's hand lightly, "I find you beautiful."

Dream blushed slightly, "Well thank you I guess. You are very beautiful as well."

The Blaze smiled widely as it took Dream's hand more firmly before looking at the Wither. They shared a knowing looked before the Wither Skeleton smiled briefly. Before Dream could say anything he was tugged along down the hallway by The Blaze. Dream could only try his best to keep up with the fast moving Blaze as it pulled in down multiple hallways and down a hidden flight of stairs. Dream could hear the Wither Skeleton trailing behind and Dream could only wonder what the mobs had planned.

(This has nothing to do with what I'm writing but I just got an idea for the draft that I have of one of the Dream team having fun with a Creeper. WHY BRAIN! WHY MUST YOU DO THIS TO ME!!!)

Dream could see a door down the hall and he was dragged into the room behind the door. It was dark and Dream could barely see until torches lanterns that lined the corners of the room flickered to life and Dream could clearly see that it was a bedroom. Dream yelped as he was tossed onto the soft bed (I know beds blow up in the nether. Let's just wish it away okay. Beds blowing up in real life doesn't exist okay). Dream looked at the two mobs that were hovering above him. He swallowed slightly as blood rushed to his cheeks from the intense stare he was being given.

The Blaze raised a hand over and cupped Dream's left cheek slightly as another smile crossed its lips, "Would it be okay if we explored your body? We've never seen a human quite as beautiful as you before."

Dream thought about it for a moment, just a short moment thought. "Sure we said. I'm down to fuck." (DAMN HOE CALM THYSELF YOU DON'T NEED TO SPEEDRUN EVERYTHING)

The Blaze smiled widely as he used his other hand to cup Dream's face before pushing their lips together. Dream groaned as he felt contrasting cold hands slither up his sides as the Wither Skeleton pushed it's hands under his green hoodie and explored the previously hidden skin. Using the soft groans Dream was letting out as a way to slip its tongue into Dream's mouth. The two fought for dominance with the Blaze coming out on top. The Blaze pushed it's tongue deeply into Dream's mouth making the smaller let out a low groan as a small dribble of spit fell form the side of his mouth.

Dream groaning into the Blaze's mouth as he felt the Wither Skeleton's hands traveled down to his hips, teasing at the helm of his pants (GUYS IM PICKING THIS UP AFTER 2 WEEKS WOOP.) The Blaze moved away from the kiss, trailing its hands down from Dream's face down to the bottom his his shirt before pushing it up and over Dream's head, tossing it away. The Blaze took to Dream's lips again pushing it's tongue back down his throat while its hands roamed Dream's chest, tweaking Dream's nipples every now and then. 

The Wither Skeleton pulled down Dream's pants kissing along the skin of his thighs as his thin fingers traced the growing bulge that was trapped under Dream's boxers. Dream groaned again his hips involuntarily thrusting up as the Wither grazed with clothed manhood with chilled fingers. The Wither Skeleton grinned against Dream's milky white skin as its fingers teasingly pulled down the helm of Dream's boxers, freeing the throbbing tip from the restraining fabric. Pulling the fabric away the Wither Skeleton wrapped cold fingers around Dream's shaft causing the human male to shiver as the contact.

By now the Blaze had pulled away and was trailing kisses and love bites down Dream's neck, shoulders, and chest. Dream's back arched as the foreign hands and lips trailed along his entire body, sparking his nerves with mixtures of extreme heat and cold. Dream could hear the Wither chuckle softly before he pulled the offending fabric away from Dream's erection. The Wither Skeleton licked his lips, grabbing the base of Dream's shaft firmly before dipping his head down and wrapping his lips around Dream's tip.

Dream let out a loud groan, his head pressing firmly back into the mattress. "He's so beautiful..." Dream could hear the Blaze say as it sucked another hickey on Dream's collar bone. The Wither pulled away making Dream shiver and whine softly.

"He's acting more like a slut if you ask me."

The Blaze glanced at The Wither Skeleton with amusement, "Yes, but he's a very pretty whore." He reached a hand over and cupping Dream's cheek forcing the blonde to look at him. "Isn't that right baby?" 

(OOP LOOKS LIKE I'M PLAYCATTING TO COMMON WATTPAD KINKS) 

Dream groaned softly at the pet name and leaned into the Blaze's touch. The Blaze smiled as lift up, tossing a leg over Dream's chest straddling him. The Blaze pulled down the silky pants from its helm, pulling out his own erection. Dream's eye widened at the size (HA LMAO WISH YOU WERE THAT BIG! (actually I have no clue and I have no desire to know so this is an assumption in the of chance that you DREAM are reading this and if you are why? It's not what am I doing with my life it's what are YOU doing with your life Florida man...don't come for me)) The Blaze smiled at Dream's reaction. "Open up your mouth baby doll. I want to see your pretty face suck on this." The Blaze pressed the tip against Dream's mouth lightly at which Dream complied wrapping his lips around the tip.

Dream groaned again as the Wither began to suck Dream off, hidden behind the Blaze's body. He took Dream's entirety into his mouth and began to bob his head up and down causing slight gasps and moans to escape Dream's lips. The Blaze threaded a hand in Dream's hair as he pushed the shaft further into Dream's mouth making the human male gag slightly. The Blaze smiled softly as it began to shallowly thrust in and out of Dream's mouth.

"He's so pretty swallowing my cock." The Blaze breathed out as it look note of Dream's relaxed face, pushing deeper into the blond's throat.

The Blaze groaned as Dream moaned into its cock as he felt himself nearing the edge of restraint as the Wither Skeleton picked up speed, sucking with a fervor. 

The Blaze let out a stuttered breath, "I'm going to face fuck you now love. You better be ready."

Dream let out a groan in response as the Blaze leaned forward and began to pound into Dream's throat. Dream let out a multitude of choked moans and grunts as his throat was pounded while he slipped over the ledge of his own climate. He let out a final choked moan as he came into the Wither Skeletons mouth. The Blaze press his abdomen against Dream's face, balls resting against Dream's chin as his came into Dream's mouth. 

Without completely finishing, The Blaze pulled out letting some of his cum spray onto Dream's face, who kept his tongue stuck out. The Blaze moved away from straddling Dream looking down at the mess he made on the blond's face. 

DREAM'S POV

(For all my apologists and Dream simps here you go also RIP The Child)

As my vision cleared and I came down from my high I felt cold fingers slide down my cheek, swiping up some of the cum that was drying on my face. I heard the low chuckle of the Wither Skeleton as I felt a slim finger press against my hole. I groaned loudly as the cold finger slipped past my rim and began slowly thrusting in and out. 

"Fuck..." I breathed out as another finger was thrust into me and curled up into my prostate.

"You are such a goddamn slut." the Wither Skeleton said lowly before pressing his lips against me own, roughly thrusting a third into me.

I moaned into his lips as I allowed his to slip a tongue into my mouth. I felt him grin against my lips as he pulled away while slipping his fingers out of my mouth and wiping them off on the covers. The Wither Skeleton looked at the Blaze and got a short nod form him in conformation. I swallowed hard as I glanced down eagerly seeing The Wither Skeleton pressing the blunt tip of his (I'm sorry in advanced but I saw this somewhere else and now I must share it) CUM BLASTER against my rim. He pushed in with a huge grin plastered on his face as I threw my head back with a loud groan.

I felt completely full in everyway and the Wither Skeleton began thrusting roughly into me, picking up speed with every thrust. His grip on my waist tightened as he found and abused my prostate. I knew that there would be bruises there in the morning. The Wither Skeleton grunted lowly as his thrusts began to become more sloppy. He leaned down and bit down on my shoulder, drawing blood as he thrust in roughly a few more times before bottoming out and filling me up to the brim. I screamed out as my own orgasm rocked my entire body once again. After a few moments of laying in a heap the Wither Skeleton pulled out and watched the cum begin to pour out of my abused hole. I closed my legs tiredly surprised that I still had enough in me to be embarrassed. 

The Wither Skeleton smiled down at me and looked at the Blaze with an evil grin. "Don't break him to bad love, I'll be guarding the door." With that the Wither Skeleton left the room leaving me with the Blaze.

I felt hands grab at my waist again pulling me over to the edge of the bed before flipping me over on my stomach. I glanced back at the Blaze who had a soft smile on his face as he pressed his firm DING DONG (This is making me laugh my ass off lmao get wrecked I'm not saying the word yet ;) lmao this is kinda like edging (KINKY)) against my gaping hole. 

NARRATOR'S POV

The one thing that Dream did not realize about Blaze was that they had a lot of stamina due to the eight energy rods that floated around them. So, when the Blaze thrust into Dream with a great amount of force he had automatically assumed that this would be the final time for the Blaze since it had already previously destroyed his throat.

Dream's entire body rocked violently as the Blaze pounded into him ruthlessly. Near screams were escaping his lips. The Blaze's grip on Dream's hips was tight and his finger tips burned. Dream heard the Blaze groan loudly, bottoming out before releasing his baby making cream into Dream's doodle (okay I'll stop lmao this hurts to write). Dream screamed out his legs shaking as well as his arms as his own orgasm rocked his body for the third time. Dream could feel the Blaze dumping a near bucket load into him as it orgasmed occasionally thrusting to ride out its own orgasm.

Dream's breath has heavy as he felt the Blaze slide out of his widened hole. Suddenly, there was a low hum and Dream could feel the Blaze's cock reharden as he chuckled softly before pounding back into the human male. Dream's eyes widened as overstimulation shot through his body as he screamed out. Dream could feel his legs and arms shaking as he struggled to keep himself upright. 

"H-HOLY FUCK!" Dream scream moaned out as he felt his entire body collapse from the tire.

The Blaze laughed as Dream felt its cock grow larger inside of him, Dream whimpering in response to the feeling. "Can't hold yourself up anymore doll face?" The Blaze cooed as it pound picked up speed but began sloppier. "To bad. I still have five more rounds left so you're gonna take this like a good boy."

The Blaze bottomed out again pumping more of his hot seed into Dream's wet cavern. Dream groaned loudly, unable to scream out anymore due to his sore and dry throat. Dream could feel the bulge from the build up of seed building up in his stomach just as the Blaze began pounding into Dream again. After an hour of relentless pounding the Blaze had one more time to cum left and Dream was a shaking, moaning mess as large well of cum centered in his stomach. 

The Blaze flipped Dream over onto his back and pressed the blunt tip of his ROD against Dream's far to stretched hole. Dream had noticed that every time the Blaze came and rehardend the Blaze's size increased. So now the Blaze was sporting a large 12 inch 3 inch thick dick (That rhymed and it made me feel a certain way). The Blaze pressed in earned a tired and extremely overstimulated moan from Dream who had cum a multitude of times. Dream felt the bulge swell once again as the Blaze began to roughly pound into his body. Dream's entire body was limp and sore as he was used like a rag doll.

After a few more minutes of rough pounding Dream could feel the Blaze coming closer to his high as his thrusts became sloppy. A part of his mind took notice of the knot welling at the Blaze's base but didn't care. The Blaze gave one final thrust the knot pushing into Dream' s body blocking any cum form escaping as the Blaze pumped the human male full of bucket fulls of cum. Dream felt something well up in his throat as his spit of a bit of cum as his vision began to fade. 

Just as Dream began to disappear he could still feel the Blaze pushing inside of him practically breeding him like an animal. Dream's last though before passing out was a thank to the gods that he wasn't female. 

A few hours later Dream awoke outside of his Nether portal in a fit of confusion. Most of his items and clothes were missing and Dream could still every much see and feel the well of cum inside of him. Dream groaned, his throat sore and his legs shaky as he begrudgingly got to his feet and stood in the portal. Once he was able to stand and walk properly he was sure to go to the Nether again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS TOOK ME FOREVER!!!!!!  
> I lost all motivation while writing this so yeah, sorry if it's shit. 
> 
> Also I just posted the first two chapters of Summerville so if you like Dreamnotfound, Dreamnap, Sapnotfound, and Dreamnotnap then it is perfect for you. It will also have smut it will take a few chapters to get there. SO GO CHECK IT OUT PLEASE!!!!!!
> 
> Any who hopefully since I have more motivation to write the next chapter it will be up a lot sooner that this one and it is part 2 of Werepig so yeah, you will be fed. 
> 
> Thanks for reading and don't forget to vote and comment, possibly follow?
> 
> Love you all, 
> 
> JPEG 
> 
> PS: I am 3 away from 100 followers POG also also this is 3,422 words.


	12. After the Storm (Dreamnoblade(Part 2: Werepig))

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream his horny...again
> 
> but isn't he in all of these fanfictions though? So like...what's new?
> 
> Anyways, he strives to achieve some more Werepig dick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> People really wanted a Part Two so here we go!
> 
> I don't think this will be crack but then again, that's what I said the last time so neverminded. Its probably gonna be crack.
> 
> This will have more story to it so you gotta wait for the smut.
> 
> Also question,
> 
> DO YOU LIKE MY COMMENTS?
> 
> I make them to show that this is a joke but I don't know if y'all like them or not.
> 
> Eh, whatever.
> 
> ENJOY THE CONTENT YOU HORNBALLS!!!

It had been a few weeks since the event that had taken place with Technoblade. Dream had awoken in Techno's home with Techno seated on a stool next to him. They had talked and decided not to talk about the events that had taken place that fateful night. Techno had assumed that after the event that Dream would never want to interact with him again; however, to his surprise Dream had came back a few days later (once he could walk properly of course). It made Techno happy that he hadn't scared the blond away, if anything the experience had only strengthened their bond. 

They had resumed their daily lives and interaction as normal, even if playful flirting was sprinkling in the mix. Currently, Techno and Dream were snuggled up by the fire sipping on some tea while they waited for yet another batch of potion to brew. Techno had checked the moon tonight and it was a half moon so Dream was safe. 

Dream suddenly shifted next to Techno, his head tucking itself neatly under Techno's chin. Dream hummed softly as he took another sip of his tea. "Do you shift in the Nether Techno?"

Techno arched an eyebrow, jolting in surprise slightly by the out of left field question, "I can, if I want...why?" 

Dream smiled slightly glancing up at Techno with a mischievous glint in his eye, "I was just wondering is all. It's nothing important really."

Techno's eyebrows raised even more. "Are you sure about that?"

Dream nodded but the glint in his eyes was stronger than before. Techno could practically feel the energy oozing off of Dream as he watch Dream stand up, looking down at him with a sly smile before moving away into another room of the house. Techno watched him go with a hint of amusement as heat welled up in his lower body. Techno's eyes widened as he felt his pants grow tight before cursing under his breath and moving away from the fireplace to handle himself. 

Techno climbed up the stairs to his room groaning uncomfortably as his pants rubbed against his hard on. He opened the door to his room closing and locking behind him as he went to sit down on his bed. He pushed down the helm of his pants just enough to tug his cock free from its restraints. Techno wrapped a hand around his shaft rubbing a thumb over the tip, a soft groan escaping his lips. 

He slowly began to move his hand up and down the shaft, teasing the tip occasionally causing a shiver to rock his body. Techno closed his eyes his mind wandering to Dream and that fateful night. Techno rarely remembered things from that state but for some reason he could clearly remember everything that he did to Dream. He could remember the warmth of Dream's smaller body as he punched into him. Dream's loud moans, whimpers, and screams as Techno utterly destroyed him. He could hear Dream saying his name as he filled up the smaller male.

Techno groaned lowly as his imagination ran wild images of Dream and him together in both states. Techno's speed increased as he began to get closer to his climax. "Dream." he called out softly as he felt the pit in his stomach tighten just before his release. After a few more fast strokes Techno came with a grunt, white coating his hand. He continued to stroke himself until he came down from his high before stopping, letting out a heavy sigh. 

Once Techno cleaned himself up he went back down stairs to find Dream standing over the brewing stands. Techno cringes slightly as he feels a sense of Deja vu. Dream turns to face him, smiling slightly as he grabs a few potions from the brewing stand. Dream hands Techno a few. "I'm going to the Nether and you're coming with me." Dream said matter a factly. 

Techno blinked at the dirty blond, processing the request. "Why?" Techno asked grabbing the fire resistance potions that Dream was handing him.

Dream shrugged. "I want to find a bastion, get some stuff like netherite as well. Maybe build a new portal."

Techno raised an eyebrow. "So you just want to run around the Nether?"

Dream looked at him and smiled. "Yup."

"And nothing else?"

"Unless you want there to be." Dream stated, staring into the scarlet pupils that were covered with a thin film of lust. 

Dream knew that Techno knew the implications of his words and statements both from thirty minutes before and now. Hell, Dream had heard him getting off alone, whispering and gasping Dream's name. Dream wanted to push the hybrid to a certain point where he couldn't deny himself and his inner demons any longer. Dream would be lying to himself if he said he didn't want Techno to fuck him again. Would he like a bit more control and less threats of being eaten? Sure, he would definitely like that, but that didn't mean he was against being treated the way he was during the New Moon. 

Dream's mind flickered back to the days that followed, the soreness and the feeling like he had quite literally been rearranged internally. Those painful feelings and soreness was also accompanied by a cloud of lust that he could never shake. He couldn't fault Techno for jerking off to him because Dream had done the same, even if it was more in secret. 

Once they had collected all the supplies that they needed the made their way over to the Nether. Dream was the first to step through the portal followed by Techno. Dream watched the pink haired male expectantly for a moment, but quickly turned away once he realized that Techno wouldn't shift immediately. They wandered around the Nether talking about small things and occasionally battling the mobs that crossed their paths. It took awhile before they found another untouched Bastion.

Techno and Dream moved quickly to raid the Bastion to avoid the Piglin Brutes. Though the operation had seemed seamless Techno was more focused on the delicate, deliberate, and very controlled speed and manner at which Dream moved at as he navigated the Bastion like had practically lived there. Techno, being half Brute himself didn't have to worry about other Piglin attacking him so he could spend more time fantasizing about pinning Dream against one of the many blackstone walls and pounding into him, marking the powerful and respected male as his in front of his half brethren. 

Techno was in the middle of one of those fantasies when Dream's fingers snapped in front of his face to bring him out of his daze. Techno shook his head slightly and look at Dream who was smiling at him. "Come on Techno, just cause you don't have to worry about Brutes doesn't mean that I don't have to. Come on, let's go find some netherite and head back. (HEHEHE. What? Though Dream was gonna get slammed and welcomed into the jam by Piglins and Techno? PFFFT- Please....that spot is reserved for someone else (of course minus the Techno part))

(Also currently listening to a studying playlist so yeah.....its making me type faster....I still have work to do lmao I'm procrastinating again.)

Dream mined through the wall and slipped out of the Bastion with out so much as alerting any of the Brute of his presence. As Dream pulled himself though the space in the wall to get out of the Bastion Techno caught himself staring at Dream's (DUMPTRUCK) ass. He noticed Dream had paused slightly as we looked back at him with lusty expecting eyes. A thin playful smile crossed his lips as he spoke. "You're beginning to shift Technobaby."

Techno subconsciously licked his lips and could feel his tusks growing. His eyes widened and only got bigger when Dream pressed back into his crotch before pulling himself out of the manmade hole before Techno could grab him. Techno let out an unintentional growl and huff as he followed Dream out of the whole and onto the netherack floor. He heard Dream giggle slightly as he bounded away in the opposite direction of the Bastion.

(Y'all surely not me righting a whole as one-shot love story in a crackshot between a werepig and a human demi god male thing( who is also a Teletubby who lives in Florida)....surely not....could never be me.......

Okay it is me dammit and I know you like it.)

Techno followed Dream and proceeded for the next hour blowing up portions of the Nether to obtain the rare netherite. Of course Techno couldn't help but notice that Dream was making things very difficult for the hybrid, From "accidentally" pressing against him to "casually" running his hand along Techno's chest, shoulders, or arms while he worked. Techno was being pushed to the absolute limit of his restraint and his slow half shifting was more than proof of that to the dirty blond. If anything it encouraged him to keep going, wanting to see just how far over the edge he could push the hybrid before he snapped. 

Techno growled lowly as once again he felt Dream's hands linger on his arm as the blond walked past him to gather up more netherite. He could hear the blond giggle as the bratty waves of pure delight waft off of him. By now Techno knew internally what Dream wanted, yet still a portion of him still could not and would not believe it. (OML just fuck him already(with consent of course(yes I know what you are saying to your screens right now)))

After gathering the rest of the netherite Dream stepped back, walking right back into Techno. He paused for a bit in surprise, not realizing how close Techno had gotten to him. Techno's breath has have and his chest was a lot broader than usual. Dream smiled to himself, realizing that he was winning, now it was time to claim that victory. (I mean pop off I guess, get your ass destroyed.)

Dream pressed his ass back into Techno's bulge further and looked up at the hybrid to see him staring down at him with lust filled eyes. "Oh sorry, didn't realize you were behind me." Dream grinned up at him, seeing that Techno's seize had doubled since they had first stepped into the Nether. 

"Oh, I bet you didn't." Techno said his voice a low, husky growl.

Dream turned to face the hybrid completely smirking up at him, running his hands up Techno's broad chest. He bit his lip playfully keeping eye contact with the Piglin mix. Techno sneered. "What are you doing Dream?"

Dream's grin widened as his hands trailed down lower to the helm of Techno's pants. "What does it look like I'm doing Techno?"

"Don't get sassy with me Dream. You are walking on thin ice."

Dream's grin spread out completely into a full devilish smile as his hand dipped into Techno's pants as he palmed the larger man. "It's not like you're gonna do anything about pig man." ((⊙_⊙;))

Techno snapped, picking Dream up and pushing him up against the wall before pushed is lips into Dream's. Dream groaned in surprise before moving his hands up over Techno's shoulders and wrapping his legs around the hybrids waist. Dream was pushed more into the wall and Techno pushed his tongue into the smaller's mouth and explored it greedily. After a few moments, their lips parted a string of saliva still connecting them. Both of their breaths were heavy as they stared into each others eyes. Dream giggled leaning forward and nipping at Techno's pointed ears before whispering, "Before you utterly destroy me, at least find a better place than this."

Techno grinned, tossing Dream over his shoulder before walking out of the hole they had mined out. It didn't take long for Techno to find a red forest. He pushed Dream against a tree before savagely attacking his neck, leaving a sloe of dark purple and red marks along the area. Dream moaned out, gripping onto Techno's cape tugging it off easily as he pressed his knee up and into Techno's crotch.

Techno groaned against Dream's skin before bringing a hand up and clasping it around Dream's marked up throat. "Stop teasing or you don't get off." he growled.

Dream grinned. "Yes sir daddy." 

Techno growled lowly moving his hand away to pull off Dream's hoodie and shirt before swooping back down to attach his lips to the unmarked skin. Dream moaned out, covering his mouth with a hand as Techno sucked on one of his nipples, pinching and rubbing the other. Dream could feel his legs shaking already with pleasure and Techno marked up and claimed his body. 

Techno moved away a smug look on his face as he thumbed the waistband of his pants before pulling them down and kicking them away with Dream's hoodie. He stared down at the blond who had a deep blush along his nose and cheeks. Dream glanced up at Techno, biting his lip again before slowly getting to his knees. His thin fingers danced up Techno's strong thighs before skirting around the waistband of Techno's boxers. Dream moved his face closer running a tongue along the very visible and large bulge that Techno was sporting. 

"Dream, stop teasing." Techno growled, threading a hand very slowly through messy blond locks.

Dream laughed softly as he pulled down Techno's boxer's allowing the hybrid to kick them away. "You know you like it."

Techno snorted softly before moaning as Dream's soft lips wrapped around the sensitive head of Techno's baby maker. (Lmao not sorry) Dream began to slowly bob his head allowing his throat to adjust to the size, getting deeper with every bob. Techno cursed lowly as Dream deepthroated his entirety, nose scrunching against his pale skin as emerald eyes glanced up at him with a dazed and lusty expression. 

Techno pulled Dream off of his DOCK after a while. He held Dream lightly by his hair as he looked at Dream fucked out expression, his tongue lolled out and eyes glassy. Techno smiled. "Even sluts need to breath you know."

Dream smiled at him, placing hands on Techno's thighs. "Techno, just face fuck me already so we can get to the good part." (-oop sassy Dre is back y'all)

Techno smiled down at the lust filled blond, allowing Dream to position himself properly before shallowly thrusting into his mouth. Techno's thrusts picked up pace after a few light thrusts. He could hear Dream's light gags and chokes, but the blond didn't tap out instead he maintained eye contact as much as he could and Techno could practically see the thin curve of his lips in a smug smile as Techno abused his throat. 

Techno could feel the well in is stomach tighten and so did his grip on Dream's hair as his thrusts became faster and more sloppy. Dream relaxed his jaw completely and closed his eyes as Techno thrust in a few more time before bottoming out in his throat and releasing his sticky white fluid. Dream groaned as some of the cum spilled out from the sides of his mouth, moving his hand up under his chin to catch what feel away. 

After coming down from his high Techno pulled out and looked down at Dream. Dream's mouth was closed and his cheeks were a little puffy. Dream opened his mouth and stuck out his tongue to show Techno his own fluids before closing his mouth and swallowing it all reopening and showing the hybrid proof of the action. Techno groaned lowly at the action and then moaned out when Dream began to stoke him with cum lubricated hand. Techno's dick twitch with anticipation as Dream stroked him with a smug grin. 

Dream moved away standing up and stripping off his pants and boxers. Dream turned around leaning against the tree and wiggling his ass at the hybrid who stared at him greedily. Techno was surprised to see a plug in Dream's ass. Dream laughed. "I knew I was gonna get fucked today so I prepared in advance. Come and get me bacon boy." (Y'all please I'm writing this and I'm losing my shit, like damn Dream, I know I wrote this but just damn.....DAMN). Techno smiled kneeling down and removing the plug before pressing his tongue into Dream's ass as a replacement. Dream's entire body shivered as his back arched and he moaned out loudly.

Techno continued to eat out the smaller, grabbing Dream's hips firmly to keep him from squirming with pleasure as Techno enjoyed his meal.

After a few more moments, Techno moved away and spit on his hand before rubbing himself again and pressing the tip against Dream's expecting hole. Dream looked over his shoulder as Techno and whined softly with impatience. Techno laughed as he pushed in roughly, listening to the angel sing underneath him. "You sure know how to get your way when you want to don't you Dreamy?"

Dream groaned in response and Techno began to immediately slam into the tight warm space provided by Dream's body. Dream's fingers clawed at the bark of the tree and he scream moaned and Techno found and abused his prostate.

"Fuck! Techno! Right there f-ah! Right t-there please!" Dream moaned out his back arching again.

Techno complied picking up his thrusts and making them harder and deeper than before, an iron and bruising grip on tanned hips. Dream started moving his own hips and his head dipped and pressed against the tree. Dream's hips soon met Techno's thrusts on beat and their hips slapped in unison as they made contact every time. Techno felt his stomach tighten again and he could tell by Dream's moans that the blond was getting close as well. Techno swooped a hand under Dream's thighs that were shaking violently and another around the blond's chest before lifting Dream up.

Techno thrust up into the male two more times roughly before bottoming out completely, balls pressed firmly against Dream's ass as he came. Dream screamed out Techno's name as he clawed at anything of Techno as he came as well. Techno felt a knot form as he filled up the speedrunner. Techno settled them down to the floor as Dream continued to get filled over the next few minutes. Dream was hiccupping lightly his body shaking in complete euphoria as his senses overstimulated with the filling and a small bulge formed in his lower stomach. 

Once Techno was done he pulled out, grabbing the plug Dream had brought and shoving it back into the blonds ass. Dream slowly sat up groaned as he looked down at his stomach, poking at the bulge lightly. He looked at Techno and smiled at him with a smug grin. 

"Looks like now you have to carry me back home."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you guys go! Part 2!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it! Lmao
> 
> My drafts are slowly slowly emptying as I post more. Not sure what the next chapter will be but it may or may not be about tentacles again (cause you guys are obsessed). I am enjoying reading all your comments, I find it hilarious!
> 
> Any who, I don't have much to say other than love you guys and thanks for the support. The 100 followers and the 30k reads.
> 
> OH! And I have seen people mentioning this story on TikTok! Also apparently on Twitter? Care to explain? Lmao.
> 
> Love you guys!
> 
> JPEG
> 
> This was 3315 words!

**Author's Note:**

> A/N
> 
> Whelp, there you go. I hope you enjoyed and would possibly leave a vote, comment, or just add this to your library. This was a struggle to write (but not because of how much I hated it *wink, wink*) 
> 
> I'm pretty sure I was on liquid heroine when I wrote this at 1:00 in the morning, but it's fine.
> 
> I'M FINE
> 
> Anyways, God is dead, I killed him, I'm going to hell...
> 
> See you there!
> 
> BYE!!!!
> 
> Love, Anarchy.jpg
> 
> Also this was 3,900 something words....


End file.
